Bajo el sol y la luna
by Mareol
Summary: Lillie es una chica que está interesada en las investigaciones científicas de los Pokémon. Ahora mismo se encuentra adquiriendo experiencia como ayudante del profesor Kukui. Cuando creía que ya tenía dominada la rutina de trabajo le dieron el encargo de acompañar a Ash Ketchum en su recorrido insular.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: ¡Alola!**

Como ya se había hecho costumbre Lillie estiró el brazo y apagó su alarma de las cinco treinta de la mañana. Se levantó sentándose en ese sofá-cama en medio de la penumbra y estiró sus músculos. Luego de ponerse de pie, se acercó a su tocador y espantó de nuevo a ese Murkrow que le gustaba hurgar entre sus cosas. Tomó su kit de aseo personal y bajó la escalera de barras. No tenía habitación propiamente dicha, sino un espacio elevado en aquella cabaña. El lugar no era muy grande, pero tenía lo necesario para realizar investigaciones. Apartada de la ciudad contaba con sus propios recursos, como paneles solares en el tejado y una máquina de desalinización propia. Y fue impactante ver que tenía una máquina de deshidratación que convertía los "residuos" del baño en abono utilizable. Quizá no era el laboratorio más amplio y elegante, pero si uno de los más ecológicos.

Lillie puso el desayuno empacado en el microondas y encendió la cafetera. Los pequeños Pokémon ya corrían a su alrededor, unos incitándola a jugar y otros sólo exigiendo su comida. Los saludó con caricias y le sirvió a cada uno en su plato, chequeó el sistema de oxigenación y alimentación del tanque donde estaban los de tipo agua y después fue a bañarse. Al regresar el profesor Kukui ya estaba levantado. Como siempre no traía una camisa puesta.

–Alola Lillie– Dijo y encendió la televisión para escuchar las noticias mientras desayunaban.

El día prosiguió como ya estaba establecido. Lillie debía traer, guardar, imprimir o escanear todo lo que el profesor le pidiera. También debía revisar los datos del tanque del sótano, llenar la taza del profesor de café a ciertas horas (mejor si lo hacía antes de que se lo pidiera) y verificar que los Pokémon hicieran sus rutinas de ejercicio adecuadamente en el pequeño gimnasio. Además debía reunir todo dato que observaba en ellos durante las prácticas. Antes de darse cuenta ya era medio día y tenía que preparar el almuerzo.

Más tarde Lillie fue a tomar su descanso afuera. Le gustaba sentarse en un mecedor en la terraza a leer. El olor a sal y el sonido de las olas eran de lo más relajante. Sin embargo, su momento de descanso fue interrumpido cuando vio a una pequeña criatura amarilla corriendo en su dirección. El Pikachu dio rápidas zancadas hasta llegar a los escalones de la entrada del laboratorio. Seguido del Pokémon, llegó un joven.

–No se vale Pikachu – dijo él –. No puedo correr si estoy cargando el paquete.

Era un joven de tez ligeramente bronceada. Llevaba puesta una gorra roja, una camisa de rayas blancas y azules horizontales, unos pantalones cortos de color marrón y deportivas azules. Cuando se acercó entonces notó la presencia de Lillie.

–Hola, mucho gusto – Ese saludo indicaba que no era nativo de Alola – ¿Este es el laboratorio del profesor Kukui?

–Sí, lo es… ¿y tú eres?

–Soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta. Vine a entregar un encargo del profesor Oak.

La puerta se abrió. Kukui salió y se acercó al recién llegado.

–Alola, Ash. Estaba esperándote. Pasa.

Lillie miró un tanto irritada al profesor. No le había informado que en la agenda estaba recibir una visita, mucho menos un encargo de otro profesor. Cerró su libro y los acompañó a ambos al interior de la cabaña.

–Lillie te presento a Ash – empezó a hablar Kukui –. Ash, la linda señorita que te recibió es mi actual asistente. Déjame decirte que es toda una genio. Este lugar ha funcionado de maravilla desde que ella llegó.

La rubia notó que todos esos elogios eran para distraerla del hecho que había olvidado mencionarle la llegada del chico. Supuso que lo que traía debía ser algo importante. Ash se acercó a la mesa y puso su mochila encima. Al abrirla, sacó un cilindro amarillo. Era una incubadora. El profesor Kukui se emocionó como un niño que estaba a punto de recibir un juguete nuevo. Ash puso la incubadora en la mesa y Kukui la abrió con cuidado. Dentro estaba un huevo de cascarón rojo. Lillie empezó a tratar de identificar la especie. Aunque sólo podía ver la mitad superior ya podía reducir las posibilidades.

–Bueno, ya cumplí con lo que me pidieron. Así que…

– ¡Momento Ash! – le interrumpió Kukui. El chico se exaltó un tanto –. Escuché del profesor Oak que eres un entrenador con experiencia y justo estaba buscando uno.

–Eh… ¿Para qué?

El profesor se excusó un momento y fue corriendo al sótano. Lillie chilló por lo bajo, temiendo que hiciera desorden por no encontrar lo que sea que estuviera buscando. Estuvo a punto de salir detrás de él cuando Kukui regresó. La chica suspiró aliviada, tal parecía que no había sido en vano explicarle repetidamente el sistema de organización que había diseñado.

–Aquí tienes Ash – Kukui le ofreció un aparato color rojo con una pantalla. Ash lo tomó y Pikachu subió en su hombro para poder verlo mejor –. Este es el nuevo Pokedex que hemos desarrollado entre varios colegas y yo. Tiene una característica única hasta el momento.

– ¿Cuál? – preguntó el joven.

Entonces las luces del lugar se empezaron a encender y apagar. Un rayo azulado salió de uno de los toma corrientes y revoloteó por los alrededores asustándolos. Terminó por golpear la pokedex en las manos de Ash. El chico soltó una exclamación y soltó el aparato al tiempo que Pikachu cayó de su hombro… sin embargo la pokedex no cayó. Quedó suspendido en el aire.

La pantalla se ilumino mostrando un rostro cómico y le salieron unas protuberancias a la carcasa que podrían tomarse como extremidades.

– ¡Alola! – dijo el aparato y él joven abrió bien los ojos –. Un placer en conocerlos a todos. Yo soy el Rotomdex.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! – Exclamó Ash–. No sabía que los Rotom podían hacer eso.

–Pueden si tienen el hardware adecuado – comentó Kukui –. Es una aplicación que revolucionará las enciclopedias portátiles Pokémon. Aunque este sea el primer modelo nos ha salido bastante bien a mi parecer.

El Rotomdex se acercó levitando hasta donde Pikachu y en su pantalla apareció la imagen de uno de su especie.

 _Pikachu. El ratón eléctrico. Almacena electricidad en su cuerpo. Si no la libera de vez en cuando y se desfoga, puede sufrir estrés. Lo mejor para incitarlo a hacerlo es jalarle la cola._

Con esos bracitos tomó la cola de Pikachu y se la jaló abruptamente. El roedor eléctrico chilló y liberó una potente descarga que electrocutó a los presentes, incluyendo a Rotomdex. El resto de Pokémon retrocedió con susto. Los jóvenes y el profesor quedaron aturdidos y chamuscados.

Luego de descansar un par de minutos los efectos del shock desaparecieron. Ash y Pikachu comían unas malasadas que les ofrecieron. Era a manera de disculpa y a manera de soborno.

–Sólo quisiera que le hicieras una prueba de campo a Rotomdex – Le dijo amablemente el profesor.

Ash trató de preguntar algo teniendo la boca llena. No pudieron entenderle y esos modales inquietaron un tanto a la rubia. Luego de tragar el bocado habló.

– ¿Prueba de campo? ¿Quiere decir llevarlo como si fuera mi Pokedex?

–¡Exactamente! Contribuirás muy bien al desarrollo de este dispositivo y ni se diga que serás el primero en usarlo.

–¡Así es! ¡Siéntete honrado! ¡Rotom! – vitoreaba la dex viviente. Ash y Pikachu no estuvieron tan emocionados, pero no tenían un plan concreto en mente. Alola no contaba con una liga propia.

–Supongo que podemos hacerlo – terminó por responder.

–Perfecto. También quisiera que Lillie te acompañara.

– ¡¿Yo?! – Exclamó la chica.

–Considéralo parte de este trabajo. Puedes hacer una bitácora del desempeño del Rotomdex.

–Con todo el respeto profesor, creo que esa es precisamente la tarea que le ha dado a él y si me voy si quiera por un día quien sabe lo que usted hará.

–Oye eso duele– Kukui puso cara de tristeza ante la mirada acusadora de Lillie–. Entonces decidámoslo con una prueba –Señaló a la incubadora en la mesa –. Dime la especie de Pokémon. Si aciertas puedes quedarte y si no lo haces vas con Ash.

Lillie se preguntó si acompañar a Ash era sólo una excusa para hacerla tomar un tiempo lejos del laboratorio y del trabajo… eso o el profesor quería hacer algún experimento alocado con pocas medidas de seguridad. De cualquier forma no creía que podría equivocarse. Lo meditó un momento. Pueblo paleta… no recordaba donde quedaba. Pero pensó que sería suficiente con el color del huevo y lo que sabía de Kukui.

–Es un Slugma–contestó–. Lo quiere para criarlo y examinar su comportamiento en las áreas volcánicas de esta región.

–Oh vaya – dijo el profesor frotándose la barbilla –. Colocar un Pokémon de una región completamente distinta en un ambiente al que está acostumbrado y desafiar un tanto el equilibrio ecológico del lugar. Suena cómo algo que yo haría definitivamente… Fallaste.

Lillie dio un respingo y sus mejillas ardieron por la vergüenza.

–Definitivamente esa propuesta de experimento la dejaré para ponerla en marcha en el futuro. Mientras tanto Ash, te encargo a Rotomdex y a Lillie.

Esas últimas palabras solo sirvieron para colorar más el rostro de la chica. Ash no estaba seguro cómo reaccionar. Se limitó a sonreír.


	2. Ruta 1

**Capítulo 2: Breve recorrido por la ruta 1.**

Fue un error muy tonto ¿cómo pudo confundir esas tonalidades de rojo? Eran parecidas, pero no idénticas. Y si lo pensaba mejor tenía mucho más sentido que el profesor pidiera un Vulpix para estudios de las variantes regionales. Ni se diga que también olvidó que el paradero del renombrado profesor Oak estaba en Kanto. Se sentía tan avergonzada. No podía dejar de recriminarse mentalmente eso… y que además le diera una idea loca al profesor Kukui de llevar un Slugma a un volcán.

El grito de Ash la sacó de sus pensamientos. El joven se sacudía de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse de encima a un Grubbin. El Pokémon bicho tenía sus mandíbulas encajadas en el cuello de él. Preocupado por el bienestar de su entrenador, Pikachu terminó liberando una descarga eléctrica que golpeó a Ash. Sin embargo el Grubbin no aflojó su agarre. Incluso parecía feliz de recibir la electricidad. Lillie sacó de su mochila un repelente.

– ¡Quédate quieto y cierra tus ojos y boca! – Le ordenó.

Ash apretó sus dientes acatando la orden y ella se lo roció encima. El bicho finalmente soltó su agarre y apenas tocó piso escarbó en la tierra para desaparecer. Luego Lillie le ofreció a Ash un termo lleno de agua y una toalla desechable para que se limpiara los restos del repelente.

– ¿Cómo terminaste así de un momento a otro? – Le preguntó la rubia mientras examinaba el lugar de la mordida.

–Me pareció ver un Pokémon desconocido y me asomé a los arbustos – respondió Ash, un tanto apenado –. Si aguantó el ataque de Pikachu posiblemente es fuerte.

En ese momento Rotomdex se le acercó a ambos y en su pantalla proyectó la imagen del Pokémon.

 _Grubbin. El Pokémon larva. Con sus duras mandíbulas arranca la corteza de los árboles y sorbe la savia._ _Le encanta la electricidad y es habitual encontrarlo cerca de generadores y centrales eléctricas._

–Oh…

–Es más efectivo si recibe los ataques eléctricos directamente que por un medio conductor – Explicó Lillie terminando de aplicarle medicina a su cuello–. Por fortuna no te hizo nada grave.

– ¡Información actualizada! ¡Rotom! – dijo la enciclopedia parlante.

Habiendo superado el incidente, decidieron continuar con su recorrido por la ruta 1. El Rotomdex tenía una función de GPS que les permitía guiarse. La maleza de la zona era espesa, pero no podía decirse que llegaba a ser un bosque. En cuanto a topografía todo el terreno estaba inclinado y ellos avanzaban subiendo la pendiente. Ash quería poder recorrer el lugar para ver los Pokémon que la región ofrecía. Dicho entusiasmo impresionó a la chica. Él no se desmotivó por aquel ataque. Aunque seguirle el paso se estaba poniendo difícil. Sus energías no parecían acabarse. Lillie nunca descuidaba su estado físico, pero las capacidades de Ash eran abrumadoras. Casi como la energía de un niño. Estaba a punto de pedirle un descanso cuando escuchó un gruñido gastrointestinal.

–Uy… tengo hambre – dijo el chico.

Tomaron asiento en unas rocas en el lado norte de la ruta que daba hacia el mar y sacaron unos almuerzos empaquetados. Ash y Pikachu comieron a grandes bocados y con voracidad. Lillie no llevaba la mitad del suyo cuando ellos terminaron.

–Es rico, pero quisiera a alguien que pudiera cocinar – Pikachu asintió–. Dime Lillie ¿acaso quieres ser una investigadora o algo por el estilo?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

–No lo he decidido aún–respondió –. Hay muchos campos de investigación. Por el momento he estado estudiando conocimientos generales y he hecho prácticas.

–Suena impresionante.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti?

– ¡Yo quiero ser el mejor maestro Pokémon del mundo! Es mi sueño y para eso viajo.

– ¿Maestro Pokémon? Entonces aspiras a tener un alto nivel en las batallas.

– ¡Claro que sí!

Lillie apartó la vista del joven entrenador. Sabía que las batallas Pokémon eran eventos de día a día, pero no podía soportar el pensamiento de criaturas vivas hiriéndose mutuamente a orden de los humanos. Para ella era algo antinatural que los mismo Pokémon dejaran a un lado su instinto de conservación para batallar. Incluso hasta parecían felices cumpliendo los deseos de su entrenador. Era algo que Lillie no podía asimilar. Y si lo tomaba en consideración, esa era otra razón para no querer acompañar a Ash.


	3. Festival

**Capítulo 3: Festival.**

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando ambos jóvenes terminaban su recorrido por la ruta 1. Llegaron al pueblo Iki, el asentamiento con más historia de la isla Melemele. En la entrada estaba un arco de madera vistoso. Las casas tenían una arquitectura propia de la cultura regional que daba la impresión de ser exótica. Lillie estaba aliviada por no tener que acampar en plena ruta. Todo debido a que su compañero tomó muchos desvíos.

– ¿Y dónde está el centro Pokémon? – preguntó Ash.

–No hay uno aquí–. Respondió Lillie.

– ¡¿No?! ¿Entonces donde pasaremos la noche?

La chica guio a Ash. Sólo podía pensar en un lugar donde podrían quedarse la noche sin tener que pagar. No tuvieron que caminar mucho para llegar al medio del poblado. Cómo si el destino tuviera sentido del humor, esa noche se estaba celebrando el festival de las batallas. Las personas se reunieron alrededor de una plataforma en medio de una plaza a la luz de la luna y varias antorchas. Dos chicos se subieron a lado y lado de la plataforma. Un hombre de edad y gordo se puso en frente. Con sólo levantar un abanico de mano todos guardaron silencio.

–Hoy celebramos que estos jóvenes hayan formado sus lazos con sus primeros Pokémon – dijo el anciano –. Que su batalla muestre su promesa de crecimiento y respeto a nuestro guardián Tapu Koko.

Los jóvenes tomaron unas Pokébolas y las lanzaron al aire. De las capsulas salieron dos Pokémon que Ash no reconocía. Rotomdex se puso en frente de él.

 _Popplio. El pokémon león marino. Se le conoce por su diligencia y predisposición. Segrega agua por la nariz para hinchar globos con los que golpea a sus rivales._

 _Litten. El Pokémon gato fuego. Prende las bolas de pelo que se forman en su estómago tras acicalarse. Los pelos en su lomo forman tres crestas rojas cuando se erizan a causa de un sentimiento de hostilidad hacía alguien o algo._

El anciano dio la señal de inicio con otro movimiento de su abanico. Los jóvenes empezaron a dar órdenes a sus Pokémon y la batalla dio inicio. Si bien se notaba que eran novatos la pasión era muy contagiosa. A excepción de Lillie cuyo corazón se encogía por tal espectáculo. Quería irse, pero era Hala con quien deseaba hablar. Al terminar la batalla Ash no pudo aguantar y salió corriendo hacia la plataforma.

–¡Soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta y quisiera tener una batalla!

Lillie abrió la boca y los ojos de incredulidad ante tal atrevimiento. Las personas murmuraron. Por la vergüenza, ella medio se cubrió el rostro con su sombrero. Hala examinó detenidamente al joven retador con sus finos ojos. Para sorpresa de muchos el Kahuna esbozó una media sonrisa.

–Puedo ver en tus ojos que eres alguien capaz – dijo mientras guardaba su abanico en el cinturón y subía también a la plataforma – Por hoy sólo hay chicos que acaban de recibir su primer Pokémon. Yo seré tu oponente y no habrá réferi. Si el Pokémon cae inconsciente o sale de esta plataforma pierdes. ¿Está claro?

Ambos entrenadores tomaron su posición. Con un ademán de mano Ash le indicó a Pikachu avanzar. El roedor eléctrico estaba tan emocionado como su entrenador. Hala tomó una Pokebola de su cinturón y la arrojó. La capsula liberó a un fornido Hariyama. Tanto entrenador como Pokémon dieron un pisotón al suelo a manera de luchador de sumo y alzaron sus brazos dejando su mano izquierda al frente y la derecha atrás.

–Cuando quieras – le dijo Hala.

A orden de su entrenador Pikachu acortó la distancia con un ataque rápido. Zigzagueó con la intención de confundir a su oponente. Cuando estaba a la distancia justa dio un brinco y juntó una cola de hierro en combo con el Ataque Rápido. Sin embargo el Hariyama reaccionó a su velocidad y ejecutó un movimiento de Sorpresa con el que atrapó la cola del roedor eléctrico entre ambas palmas. Ash le ordenó usar un Atactrueno, pero Pikachu estaba aturdido por la onda sónica de Sorpresa. Hala le ordenó a su Pokémon usar Desarme. Con ese movimiento Hariyama azotó a Pikachu contra el suelo. Fue una combinación impecable. Pikachu rebotó un par de veces antes de detenerse. Acto seguido Hariyama ejecutó el movimiento de Tambor, dándose golpes en el estómago. Un aura roja imponente lo rodeó.

–Vamos Pikachu – le animó Ash.

El roedor se puso de pie y siguiendo las indicaciones de Ash atacó a distancia con numerosas Bola voltio. Hala y Hariyama empezaron a hacer la mímica de golpes de palmas. El ataque sucesivo de Empujón sirvió para repeler todos los proyectiles mientras Hariyama avanzaba. Por fortuna el Pokémon de Ash alcanzó a esquivar el golpe que estaba dirigido hacia él. Ash le ordenó mantener su distancia usando ataque rápido. Hariyama no podía igualar esa velocidad, por lo que Hala le ordenó mantenerse en guardia en el centro de la plataforma. Ash sonrió ampliamente. Con otra orden Pikachu empezó a liberar electricidad sin dejar de moverse rápido. Eso dejó confundido a los del público. Hala frunció el ceño ante ese aparente desgaste innecesario de energía. Sin embargo… Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, incluidos el Kahuna y su Pokémon, cuando la electricidad liberada en el campo se juntó en varios puntos formando aros de electricidad. Aprovechando la sorpresa, Pikachu golpeó uno de los aros con cola de hierro y este salió volando a ras de piso. Al hacer contacto con uno de los pies de Hariyama el aro estalló electrocutándolo. Ash gritó animadamente y Pikachu fue golpeando aro tras aro hacia su oponente. Las personas del público boquearon al ver al Pokémon veterano caer sobre una rodilla tras recibir todos los golpes.

– ¡Ahora el tiro de gracia! – gritó Ash. Pikachu asintió y tomó aire para reunir lo que le quedaba de energía.

– ¡Impresionante muchacho! – carcajeó Hala sonriendo ampliamente y desachinando sus ojos.

Levantó su mano derecha en la que tenía un brazalete blanco. Una gema rojiza incrustada en dicho brazalete liberó un aura como de fuego que se propagó al resto de su cuerpo. Hariyama se puso de pie con firmeza al ser rodeado por la misma aura. Los dos ejecutaron unos movimientos sincronizados y al detenerse unos destellos salieron volando de la gema hacia Hariyama. Tras un resplandor se vio por unos breves segundos un símbolo flotando en el aire. No era la espiral de la mega evolución.

–¡Ráfaga demoledora! – Bramó el Kahuna. Hariyama levantó sus manos que brillaban al rojo vivo.

Ash y Pikachu compartieron una abrumadora sensación de peligro. Los reflejos del roedor lo salvaron de recibir un ataque que vino volando hacia él. Pero como su nombre lo indicaba, le vino encima una ráfaga de proyectiles luminiscentes con la forma de las manos de Hariyama. Pikachu corrió con su Ataque Rápido evadiendo cada uno por un pelo. Por unos segundos los ataques cesaron mientras que su contrincante tomaba mayor impulso para el siguiente golpe. Hariyama dio el manotón y el siguiente ataque fue mucho más grande, veloz y brillante que los anteriores. La explosión liberó una onda de choque y resplandor que aturdió a los presentes.

Lillie tenía el corazón desbocado. Ya de por sí no le agradaban las batallas y ese ataque tan potente había sido usado con una criatura tan pequeña y adorable. Temerosa de ver el estado de Pikachu, abrió los ojos. Ella y todos los pueblerinos nuevamente quedaron en shock ante lo que vieron. Pikachu se encontraba en pie. Sus pequeños brazos estaban en cruz a manera de cubrirse. No sólo seguía en pie. Su pelaje resplandecía con una tonalidad de oro puro.

–¡Pikachu ataque de cierra circular! – dijo Ash.

Pikachu acometió contra Hariyama a toda velocidad. Dio un brinco y empezó a girar al tiempo que ejecutaba una cola de hierro. La velocidad de sus giros fue en aumento y el resplandor blanquecino de su cola se expandió. Hariyama trató de defenderse usando Empujón, pero ambos manos fueron repelidas y finalmente recibió un coletazo que lo derribó. Cayó de espalda generando una ligera vibración. Luego de aterrizar con gracia, Pikachu perdió su tonalidad dorada.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que el público estallara en aplausos y gritos. La victoria había sido de Ash y Pikachu. El roedor respiró aliviado y luego se desplomó en el suelo con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro. Hala regresó a Hariyama a la pokebola. Lillie estaba sin habla.

El Kahuna estaba más que satisfecho. Los invitó a cenar y hospedarse en su hogar para reponer energías. Su casa era la más grande del pueblo. El interior era todavía más impresionante. La sala era amplia y de techo alto. Iba de lado a lado de la casa como si fuera un gran salón. La decoración, los muebles y el diseño arquitectónico aumentaban la impresión de estar en medio de una cultura lejana. En el fondo se alcanzaba a ver un sillón grande y decorado. Estaba elevado en nivel y atrás tenía un ventanal con telas decorativas en el tope y a los lados. Daba la impresión de ser un trono.

Hala les indicó las habitaciones de huéspedes que podían usar. Agradecieron su hospitalidad y ambos se excusaron. Aunque la chica pidió prestado a Rotomdex. Según entendía tenía la función de comunicación. Hala era tan conservador que no tenía teléfono, era uno de los pocos que seguían usando el servicio de mensajería Pidgey. Por fortuna los servicios básicos estaban disponible gracias a la influencia de los familiares más jóvenes del Kahuna.

Lillie entró al baño de su habitación. Lucía moderno y limpio como el de un hotel lujoso. Colgó su bolsa en un gancho y se quitó la ropa. Tomó una de las toallas blancas y esponjosas que estaban dobladas en una repisa para luego entrar en la ducha. Entonces escuchó un ligero golpe que la alertó. No supo de donde vino exactamente.

–¿Rotom? – preguntó.

–Es Rotomdex – aclaró la consola viviente asomándose al baño.

– ¿Fuiste tú el que hizo ese ruido?

– ¿Cuál ruido?

La chica consideró que quizá había sido su imaginación, pero la tapa del inodoro se movió un poco. Instintivamente ella retrocedió apretando la toalla contra su pecho.

– ¿Qué será? – preguntó Rotomdex flotando hasta la tapa y levantándola sin temor.

Repentinamente salió una mano blanca de aspecto caricaturesco haciendo una señal de pulgar arriba. La chica soltó un ligero chillido. La mano se apoyó en el borde y su dueño salió del inodoro. No era lo que se esperaría de algo que contara con una mano así. La criatura era sencillamente un bulto negro ovalado con protuberancias rojas en el tope. Rotomdex proyectó la imagen en su pantalla de ese ser.

 _Pyukumuku. El pokemon pepino de mar._ _Vive en las playas y en aguas poco profundas. Expulsa sus entrañas para engañar a sus depredadores y librarse de ellos._

–No estamos ni cerca de la playa – Lillie pensó que lo más probable era que perteneciera a alguien – ¿y que hace dentro del inodoro?

Rotomdex se acercó Pyukumuku y le habló en el idioma de los Pokémon. El susodicho respondió y Rotomdex asintió.

–Dice que… – antes de que pudiera contestar una llamada entró – Es Kukui.

– ¡¿El profesor?! No actives la cámara y contesta.

En la pantalla del Rotomdex únicamente apareció el símbolo de un círculo verde con la silueta blanca de un teléfono en medio.

–¿Profesor?

–¿Lillie? – Se escuchó en la línea – ¿Rotomdex está bien? No te veo.

–No estoy presentable en el momento, ¿qué ocurre?

–Eh nada. Sólo quería preguntarte como estaban… y comprobar la calidad de las video llamadas.

–Pues… estamos bien. Estamos en la casa del Kahuna Hala.

–Oh Bueno, en ese caso te llamaré mañana temprano. Descansa.

Colgó antes de que ella pudiera preguntar por el trabajo en el laboratorio.


	4. Ruta 3

**Capítulo 4. Ruta 3.**

Al día siguiente Lillie despertó con pesadez. Hacer el recorrido largo por la ruta 1 resultó más agotador de lo que había supuesto. Tuvo que hacer estiramientos un tanto más prolongados que de costumbre para quitarse el entumecimiento de los músculos. Luego de cambiarse salió de su habitación. Se encontró a Ash y Hala en el comedor. Toda la actividad de ayer no parecía haberle rendido cuentas al joven proveniente de Kanto.

–Buenos días Lillie – Le saludó Ash a penas la vio –. O mejor dicho. Alola, mira lo que me dio Hala.

Levantó su mano izquierda exhibiendo el brazalete Z color blanco. Lillie boqueó anonadada. Tenía entendido que el Kahuna resguardaba bastante sus brazaletes de entrenadores extranjeros

– Este chico lo merecía – dijo Hala.

– Dice que con esto puedo hacer aquello que hizo en nuestra batalla. Movimientos Z, no? ¡No puedo esperar a probarlo! – Lillie suspiró con pesadez, abrumada por esa energía – ¡Oh! Y también me dio esto.

Ash tomó su mochila y la abrió. Dentro, una criatura dormía con una expresión placentera en su rostro. El Rowlet parecía acomodarse bien al interior y roncaba augusto. Rotomdex se acercó y le tomó una foto. Así que no sólo le había dado un brazalete sino uno de los Pokémon destinados a ser iniciales de los entrenadores novato. Que carisma el de aquel chico.

–¿A qué no es lindo? –le dijo Ash – Se encariñó conmigo de la noche a la mañana.

–Cuídalo bien, aquí en Alola tomamos en serio el lazo que se forman con los Pokémon y entrenadores que se han elegido mutuamente – le explicó Hala.

–¡Claro que lo haré!

–Bien, ahora ve al lugar que te dije y ahí conseguirás tu primer cristal Z.

–¡Localización guardada! ¡Rotom! – exclamó Rotomdex mostrando en su pantalla un mapa con un punto señalado.

Tras haber desayunado y empacado más comida para el camino, los jóvenes salieron de Pueblo Iki y tomaron el sendero que lleva a la ruta 3. El terreno se volvió mucho más inclinado y el sendero más estrecho. Llegó un momento donde estaban entre la una pared rocosa y un acantilado con el mar abajo. En el tope de aquella pendiente llegaron a un puente que colgaba sobre una gigantesca grieta que parecía cortar la isla. La vista al mar era impresionante. Ash se acercó peligrosamente al borde y estiró sus brazos para inhalar el viento proveniente del océano.

Tras pasar el puente el cambio en el escenario fue más abrupto. Ya no había césped, el terreno era rocoso. Lillie advirtió de la presencia de Pokémon voladores en esa zona y que deberían tener cuidado de sombras que podrían aparecer repentinamente. Aunque conocía el terreno eso no reducía del todo la dificultad de transitar aquel tramo. Fueron rodeando el filo de la isla hasta que Lillie pudo divisar el lugar idóneo para descansar. Condujo a Ash hacia una cueva. Al lado de la entrada había un letrero.

–Antes de entrar asegúrate de leer las reglas – le indicó Lillie, temiendo a que actuara impulsivamente.

 _Jardines Melemele. Patrimonio de la región de Alola._

 _No bote basura._

 _No arranque las flores._

 _No capturar Pokémon._

 _No se pueden tener batallas._

–Parece más estricto que una zona safari – comentó Ash.

–Hay una buena razón para eso.

Los dos entraron en la cueva. No era un corredor largo, a varios metros se podía ver la salida que no tardaron en alcanzar. Ash y Pikachu miraron con asombro aquel lugar. En un espacio que se asemejaba a un cráter estaba un campo de flores amarillas. El aire estaba perfumado con una dulce fragancia tan exquisita que daba la impresión de poder saborear el dulce del néctar dorado que goteaba desde las flores. Daba la sensación de estar en un paraíso perdido. Ash notó unos Pokémon diminutos de color amarillo volando y bebiendo de las flores. Varios de aquellos notaron a los jóvenes y se acercaron sin ningún reparo. Lillie acarició a uno que aceptó posarse en la palma de su mano. Por su parte, Ash estaba prácticamente cubierto por un montón de esas pequeñas criaturas. Reía y se quejaba al tiempo por recibir los piquetes.

–¿Qué son estos? – preguntó.

Rotomdex procedió con su explicación.

 _Cutiefly. El Pokémon mosca abeja. Pueden detectar el aura de los seres vivos, ya sean personas, Pokémon o plantas. Para recolectar el néctar y el polen de las flores, las identifican según el color y el resplandor de su aura. Por lo visto, cuando los seres vivos experimentan emociones intensas, sus auras se asemejan a las de las plantas en plena floración y por eso los Cutiefly suelen revolotear cerca de aquellas personas o Pokémon que se sienten particularmente felices o tristes._

–¡¿Creen que soy una flor?! – Ash mantenía sus brazos extendidos en el aire como espantapájaros temeroso de lastimar a esos Pokémon de apariencia frágil.

El mismo acoso de los Cutiefly disminuyó el entusiasmo del entrenador y terminaron alejándose. Caminaron por un sendero hacia la agradable sombra de un árbol. Luego de que tomaran asiento Lillie le señaló a Ash otros Pokémon del mismo color que las flores. Las nuevas criaturas bailaban animadamente. Tenían los rasgos de las típicas especies de los tipo volador. Salvo que en el final de sus alas tenían cúmulos de plumas a maneras de pompones. Ash no había visto porristas tan animadas desde Dawn. Entonces otro Pokémon llegó volando. Este era parecido, pero de plumaje rojo y otros detalles que lo hacían diferente. Pero tras beber el néctar de una de las flores su cuerpo resplandeció y tomó la apariencia de los pájaros porristas.

–¿Evolucionó? – preguntó Ash.

Rotomdex terminó de grabar la escena y procedió con su siguiente explicación.

 _Oricorio. El Pokémon pájaro danza. Dependiendo de donde nazcan o de qué néctar beban cambian su apariencia, estilo de danza, tipo primario e incluso su personalidad._

–¡Eso es increíble!

–No puede decirse que sea como la evolución, ya que no hay forma primera ni última realmente – añadió Lillie –. Durante la primavera los Oricorio viajan entre las islas de Alola hacia los lugares donde están las flores que le otorgarán la forma que desean tomar.

–Vaya. Eso me recuerda que una vez en Johto estuve en un campo donde abundaban los Gloom y el viento traía restos de piedras sol o piedras hojas. Unos dejaban su evolución al azar sin darle importancia, pero otros no tenían la fortuna de evolucionar en lo que querían y eso les causaba una crisis de identidad.

–¡¿De verdad?! – Exclamó Lillie, sorprendida por el dato.

–Claro, y si me lo preguntas los Oricorio son muy afortunados al poder cambiar de apariencia indefinidamente. Varios de mis Pokémon y otros temen a la evolución porque es algo irreversible.

A medida que fueron charlando Lillie se dio cuenta de que sorprendentemente ese chico tan enérgico e infantil contaba con una amplia experiencia. Sus anécdotas revelaban información fascinante. Rotomdex reconoció el valor de dichos relatos y decidió grabar la conversación entre ambos con el objetivo de ampliar el contenido de su información.


	5. Ruta 2

**Capítulo 5: Ruta 2.**

En los límites entre la ruta 3 y la ruta 2 se encontraba un centro Pokémon. Su ubicación era estratégica ya que al final de la ruta 3 se encontraba la entrada al lugar de la prueba de la isla Melemele. Prácticamente se podía decir que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina uno del otro. Lillie decidió esperar a Ash en el centro Pokémon donde podría hidratarse y refrescarse con el aire acondicionado de la cafetería. Aunque tenía una ligera punzada de remordimiento por dejar Ash a su suerte. Su parte razonable le seguía recordando la cercanía de los lugares y que realmente no podría hacer nada más que esperarlo a las afueras de la cueva al no estar participando en el recorrido insular. Dio por hecho que con su experiencia él debería estar bien. Terminó de quitarse la culpa y empezó a leer tranquilamente.

Estaba sumergida tanto en su lectura que se exaltó apenas notó que alguien se había sentado al frente de ella. Ash estaba de cara a la mesa y su gorra rodó fuera de su cabeza. Su ropa estaba muy sucia. Preocupada, Lillie le dio un golpecito en el hombro a lo que Ash sólo contestó con un quejido por lo bajo.

–Debe estar muy cansado– comentó Rotomdex levitando sobre ellos–, pero debe estar bien.

–¿Cómo estuvo la prueba? – Preguntó Lillie.

–¡Fue un éxito! ¡Rotom! Ash consiguió abrirse paso entre el Pokémon Totem y sus seguidores para llegar al altar y reclamar el Normalium Z. Lo tengo todo en video. También ya me tomé la libertad de editarlo para mostrar las partes importantes.

En la pantalla se empezaron a proyectar escena tras escena de lo ocurrido en la prueba. Lillie se tapó la boca de espanto al ver a Ash corriendo en círculos tratándose de quitar un montón de Yungoos mientras Pikachu batallaba con un enorme Gumchoos que liberaba un aura incandescente.

–¡Ya para! – chilló y tapó la pantalla con sus manos. Rotomdex detuvo la reproducción.

–¿No quieres ver la parte en la que reclama el cristal Z?

–Si dices que lo consiguió te creo – Lillie suspiró y miró a Ash. El chico estaba roncando y babeando la mesa.

* * *

No tomó más que una siesta, una ducha y un almuerzo para devolver a la vida al chico proveniente de Kanto. Por fortuna ninguno de sus Pokémon recibió un daño serio y con tratamientos básicos recuperaron su vitalidad. Decidieron seguir su trayecto por la ruta 2. Al igual que la 1 estaba cubierta de vegetación y tenía sus lugares donde podría apreciarse el mar. Ash estaba muy emocionado por usar el movimiento z aunque…

–¡¿Cómo es que no saben cómo debo hacerlo?! – exclamó.

–Nunca vi la necesidad de memorizar los pasos- respondió Lillie.

–No cuento con archivos de videos – dijo Rotomdex – Deberíamos llamar al profesor Kukui.

–No es que no crea en video tutoriales, pero pienso que es mejor practicarlo en persona.

–¿Entonces debemos esperar hasta regresar al laboratorio? – preguntó Ash.

–Supongo que es lo mejor.

Ash tuvo una lucha interna que lo estaba acosando. Tenía muchas ganas de explorar, pero también muchas ganas de poder usar un movimiento z cuanto antes. Entre sus desvaríos el paso del recorrido fue medio y más directo, sin desvíos.

Más tarde, tuvieron la fortuna de llegar a tiempo a un extremo de la isla donde se podía ver el atardecer. El sol anaranjado y perfectamente circular descendía sobre el horizonte. El cielo se tiñó de arreboles. Como toque final, un grupo de Wailord daba saltos por fuera del agua. Ash y Pikachu vieron esa escena con ojos bien abiertos y brillantes. Lillie también observó en silencio ese espectáculo de la naturaleza hasta que el sol se ocultó y las primeras estrellas aparecieron.

–Hay regiones donde puedes ver las estrellas más claramente que en otras – comentó Ash sin quitar la vista del firmamento – Recientemente la industria y las ciudades han crecido mucho en Kanto. Tienes que irte cada vez más lejos para poder apreciar un espectáculo como este. Alola es genial, ¿no Pikachu?

Ash sobó la cabeza del roedor en su hombro. Lillie rio por lo bajo enternecida y pudo sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Agradeció que la tenue luz de los astros no pudiera revelar su rubor.

Caída totalmente la noche decidieron continuar con su camino. A lo lejos alcanzaban a ver unas luces que resultaron provenir de un motel. Era de una única planta y la edificación entera tenía forma de L. Sobre su techo estaba un letrero con un Slaking.

–Yo creí que era la ciudad – comentó Ash.

–La ciudad Hauoli se encuentra a un kilómetro bajando por la ruta – respondió Rotomdex mostrando la ubicación actual en su mapa.

–Podríamos llegar si nos apresuramos.

–No creo que sea buena idea Ash – le dijo Lillie –. Más adelante hay un terreno plagado de Pokémon fantasma. Es mejor esperar al día.

–Eso es información valiosa ¡Rotom! Anotaré en sugerencias de actualizaciones incluir información extra para la función de GPS.

–Oh bueno, entonces nos quedaremos en una habitación.

Ambos entraron a la recepción del establecimiento. Por fortuna todavía quedaba una habitación disponible. A diferencia de los centros Pokémon había que pagar. Decidieron dividir mitad y mitad el pago de una noche. Le dieron la llave de la habitación y fueron a ella. La habitación contaba con dos camas individuales, televisor, aire acondicionado y baño. Ash y Pikachu saltaron contentos sobre una de las camas. Lillie entró al baño donde tomó una ducha. Normalmente le daría vergüenza compartir habitación con un chico, pero Ash ya le inspiraba mucha confianza… pensó que no era tan malo acompañar a un entrenador como él si tan sólo pudiera lidiar con las batallas.

Terminó de ducharse y se puso su pijama que era un camisón de tela blanca, adornado la zona del torso y en las tiras de hombros con pliegos de tela. Abajo usaba un short celeste y medias en sus pies para protegerse del frío. Al salir del baño Ash estaba roncando al igual que Pikachu junto a él y Rowlet en su mochila. Rotomdex estaba en modo de hibernación sobre el tocador. El chico había tirado su camisa, pantalón y zapatos a un lado de la cama. Quedando en un pantalón corto color azul y una camisa blanca sin mangas. Por un momento Lillie pensó en dejar sus cosas así, pero su impulso por el orden fue más fuerte que ella. Tomó la ropa y la dobló para dejarla en la mesa de noche.

–Buenas noches Ash – dijo sin recibir respuesta. Volvió a reír al ver que entre sueños abrazaba a Pikachu y el roedor se acurrucaba haciéndose un ovillo. Se acostó en su propia cama y a la luz de la lámpara y con su peluche de Clefairy al lado escribió en su diario sobre los eventos de ese día.


	6. Ciudad Hau'oli

**Capítulo 6 Ciudad Hau'oli.**

Al día siguiente los jóvenes se apresuraron a continuar con su recorrido. Luego de devolver las llaves al encargado del motel bajaron por el último tramo de la ruta 2 y llegaron a ciudad Hau'oli. La única ciudad propiamente dicha en la isla de Melemele. Según lo que dijo Rotomdex luego de cruzar la ciudad estarían prácticamente de regreso en el laboratorio del profesor Kukui. Sólo debían tomar la avenida principal que iba de extremo a extremo de la ciudad. Pero Lillie sugirió tomar un desvío para ir a la tienda de Malasadas. Ash y Pikachu se emocionaron y se les hizo agua la boca. La rubia luego se dio cuenta de que había sido ella la que retrasó el regreso en esa ocasión. Y por complacer a ese chico… si lo pensaba mejor, debía estar agradecida por todo lo que aprendió de él en ese poco tiempo. En el recorrido pudieron notar que la maleza era tan densa en los patios como en las rutas. Parecía que cada casa tuviera su propia mini jungla.

En la tienda Ash y Pikachu pegaron sus rostros al vidrio del contenedor de las Malasadas sin importarles el calor. No aguantando la tentación él pidió dos Malasadas grandes sabor chocolate. Lillie por su parte pidió una integral de tamaño normal. Ash y Pikachu royeron los exquisitos bollos. Parecieron tanto felices como tristes por habérselas acabado. Terminaron por ordenar otras pequeñas para quitarse el antojo. Con tanta azúcar Lillie creía que podrían darle otra vuelta a la isla sin problemas.

–Bueno, ahora sí vayamos de regreso – Declaró Ash con puño en el aire al salir de la tienda.

–Nos tomará alrededor de 35 minutos llegar a las afueras de la ciudad– dijo Rotomdex mostrando la ruta trazada en el mapa.

–Conozco un atajo – intervino Lillie.

La rubia los guio en dirección opuesta de la trayectoria de Rotomdex. Llegaron a una esquina en la calle donde estaba una verja blanca con puerta roja. El callejón lleno de maleza conectaba esa calle con la avenida principal.

–¡Con esto el tiempo se reduce a menos de 15 minutos! ¡Información actualizada! ¡Rotom! – gritaba la dex viviente.

Esos lugares solían ser habitados por Pokémon callejeros. Lillie tomó la precaución de rociarse un tanto de repelente encima y otro poco sobre Ash. Por desgracia eso no le agradó a Pikachu y terminó alejándose de su entrenador. Luego abrió la puerta invitándolos a pasar. Caminaron entre arbustos y palmeras por varias docenas de metros sin percances. Del otro lado salieron por una puerta idéntica a la anterior y se encontraron con la avenida. Una cuadra más allá se toparon con la principal playa de la ciudad. El nivel de la ciudad estaba un par de metros por encima del mar, por lo que había dos escaleras para descender. Una hilera de palmeras iba de lado a lado. Se veían personas bañándose en el mar, jugando en la playa, niños haciendo castillos de arena y otros comiendo y descansando debajo de sombrillas.

–¡Oh genial! Me dieron ganas de nadar – comentó Ash.

–Eh… bueno. Esperaré en alguna sombrilla alquilada –. Dijo Lillie.

–¿Qué dices? Puedes venir también.

–Es que no tengo mi traje de baño conmigo. No te preocupes por mí. Y la verdad pienso que quemar todas las calorías que consumiste te haría bien.

–Bueno, será para la próxima.

Buscaron alguna sombrilla libre que quedara para alquilar. A penas la encontraron acomodaron sus cosas. Ash se despojó de su ropa con la intención de salir corriendo cuanto antes, pero un llamado los interrumpió.

–Disculpen – una mujer se les acercó. Su cabello corto era de una tonalidad rubia opaca. Llevaba puesto un bikini negro con detalles rojos y dorados. En la tira del busto izquierdo tenía un adorno circular dorado con motivo de Pokébola. En su muñeca izquierda tenía un brazalete dorado y llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol grandes. Ash supuso que si Brock estuviera ahí estaría echando humo por la cabeza.

–Alola ¿Podemos ayudarla en algo? – preguntó Lillie.

–Son entrenadores, ¿verdad? – Dijo ella – ¿Podrían ayudarme con este problema? –Entonces notaron que un Slowpoke estaba al lado de la mujer frotando su rostro contra su pierna–. Desde que llegué me ha estado siguiendo y no quiero lastimarlo innecesariamente. ¿Podrían capturarlo o darme repelente? A cambio les puedo pagar el puesto.

Lillie se dispuso a buscar en su maleta la lata de spray, pero Ash actuó antes.

–No creo que debamos ser nosotros quienes lo capturen – dijo él –. Es algo muy especial cuando un Pokémon salvaje se apega por voluntad propia a una persona y por lo que escuché aquí en Alola es incluso más especial – Ash tomó una Pokebola y se la ofreció a la mujer – Tenga. Nadie tiene derecho a negarle a un Pokémon el estar con quien lo desea.

Lillie escuchó ese discurso insegura de lo que debería pensar o sentir. La mujer parecía incluso más insegura, pero al final tomó la pokebola que le ofreció el chico y se arrodilló para encarar al Slowpoke.

–Supongo… que es algo lindo después de todo – le dio un golpecito con la capsula y esta absorbió al Pokémon. Tras agitarse un par de veces se trabó. Ash la felicitó alegremente por su captura.

La mujer estaba tan agradecida que decidió pagar por el puesto y lo compartieron. Ella sacó de su bolso una toalla blanca que tendió sobre la arena y luego se zafó el bikini para tomar el sol bocabajo con la espalda descubierta. Lillie dio un respingo y desvió la vista. No sabía si sentir respeto o pena ajena por las mujeres que tenían el valor de hacer eso en público. Nada más de pensarlo en hacerlo ella misma se moría de la vergüenza. Con curiosidad volteó a ver la reacción de Ash. Sin embargo el muchacho ya no estaba cerca. Se alejaba a toda velocidad levantando una estela de polvo y arena a su paso.

–¡La playa! – gritaba emocionado. Lillie ya ni entendía cómo es que ese chico de un momento a otro iba de un extremo al otro del espectro de madurez.

Ash estaba tan inmerso en su recorrido que no se dio cuenta que lastimó a una criatura pisándole la cola. El chillido hizo que se detuviera y volteara a ver. Tras el polvo que él mimos había levantado salió un sucio Litten. Fastidiado, se sacudió la suciedad de encima.

–Ah… lo siento–. Dijo apenado.

El felino gruñó erizando los pelos de su lomo y escupió una bola de fuego que le dio de lleno en el rostro a Ash. El joven cayó de espaldas al suelo y Litten aprovechó para huir. Ash tuvo que ir corriendo al mar para aliviar ese ardor. El agua helada le produjo una agradable sensación de alivio.


	7. De regreso al laboratorio

**Capítulo 7: De regreso al laboratorio.**

Lillie no entendía exactamente el espectáculo del cual estaba siendo testigo. No sabía si dejar de mirar por la vergüenza o seguir viendo por su curiosidad científica que esperaba algún resultado milagroso que Ash daría a pesar del peculiar método de… entrenamiento. El susodicho joven estaba de rodillas y codos sobre la playa mientras meneaba sus redondas posaderas de un lado a otro. Pikachu y Rockruff lo imitaban. El canino en especial se tomaba muy en serio el ejercicio y bamboleaba su cola al ritmo que dictaba el entrenador. Rotomdex había estado grabando todo el entrenamiento por lo que desafortunadamente quedaría siempre la posibilidad de revivir ese momento cuando se quisiera. Cualquiera que no conociera al chico y supiera de sus hazañas en batalla diría que solamente estaba bromeando. Luego del ejercicio de caderas Ash empezó con una serie de saltos de lado a lado. Lillie agradecía que el bochornoso ejercicio terminara.

La práctica continuó un par de horas más hasta la hora del almuerzo. Decidieron regresar al laboratorio. El profesor Kukui seguía con su trabajo de manera ordinaria. Para alivio de la rubia no había puesto patas arriba el lugar. Se sentía orgullosa por haberle enseñado a alguien tan genial como él a organizar su trabajo sin obstaculizar su rendimiento. Si lo pensaba mejor Ash y Kukui se parecían mucho en ese aspecto. Sólo necesitaban a alguien que pudiera pulirlos.

–La comida ya está lista – dijo Kukui sirviendo los platos.

Ash y Pikachu comieron llorando de la felicidad por probar comida casera en los últimos días. Y eso era algo que los distinguía notoriamente. Según decía el joven de Kanto siempre contaba con la presencia de un cocinero en sus viajes.

Lillie desvió su vista hacia las incubadoras en otra mesa. Estaba el huevo que Ash había traído de su región natal y otro otorgado por el director Oak. Este último era blanco con unas flores azules. Los exámenes mostraron que estaban en perfectas condiciones y que no les faltaba mucho para eclosionar.

–Bueno, hora de regreso al entrenamiento – declaró Ash.

–Acaban de comer– le amonestó Lillie.

–Estaremos bien. Con nuevas energía sólo un poco más de esfuerzo y Rockruff podrá lograrlo.

– ¿Eso crees? – preguntó Kukui, interesado.

Eso era lo que le indicaba el instinto del joven entrenador. Kukui y Ash salieron junto a los Pokémon. Lillie suspiró. Decidió darle una última oportunidad y los siguió. Ash y Rockruff estaban a pocos metros de distancia uno del otro. Él le indicó que coordinara el movimiento de cuello y caderas tal y como le había enseñado. El canino hizo caso. Empezó los movimientos, con las últimas indicaciones coordinó la mímica y con una señal al final agitó su cuerpo. Entonces las rocas en su cuello brillaron. Unos resplandores aparecieron alrededor de su cola. Las luces se materializaron en rocas que con un movimiento de caderas y cuello salieron disparadas hacia Ash. Él cruzó sus brazos frente de suyo recibiendo el ataque de lleno. Lillie se tapó la boca sintiendo una mezcla de susto y asombro. Rotomdex estaba que hacía corto circuito por no encontrar la lógica en todo ese entrenamiento que dio un buen resultado a final de cuentas. El Rockruff que hasta ese momento no había podido realizar un ataque logró ejecutar un lanza rocas… que usó contra quien se lo enseño. Eso no pareció molestar a Ash que felicitó a Rockruff con un abrazo. El canino demostró su afecto como lo suelen hacer los de su especie: frotando las rocas de su cuello contra la piel. Ash rio un tanto adolorido.

–¡Ahora mí! – Gritó Kukui. Corrió hacia ellos y luego se quitó la bata de sus hombros, pero dejándola colgando en los antebrazos – ¡He estado esperando a que pudieras hacer tu primer ataque! ¡Mi cuerpo está listo!

Rockruff ladró animado y saltó de los brazos de Ash. Apenas tocó piso volvió a realizar la mímica y lanzar un ataque con éxito. Las piedras salieron volando e impactaron contra los pectorales y los abdominales del profesor Kukui.

Eso era más de lo que podía tolerar la chica. Lillie optó por regresar a organizar documentos y archivarlos. Dejando a esos dos y el montón de Pokémon en su pequeño mundo. Luego le preguntaría a Rotomdex por cualquier otra novedad. Lillie se dirigía hacia las escaleras que llevaban al sótano, pero su atención fue captada nuevamente por los huevos. En especial el blanco. Se acercó y consideró que no sería mala idea abrir la incubadora un momento. Removió el cilindro de vidrio reforzado y lo dejó a un lado. Con las yemas de los dedos acarició el cascaron. Para ser de una especie de tipo hielo era cálido. Pudo incluso sentir un leve movimiento en su interior.

Entonces un sonido la alertó. Lentamente se dio vuelta. Su corazón saltó hasta su garganta al ver a un Salandit posado en el marco de la ventana. El intruso bajó lentamente por la pared sin despegar su vista de Lillie. Ella presintió que lo que buscaba era el huevo. El otro debería estar bien dentro de la incubadora.

–A… aléjate… – balbuceó mientras retrocedía un paso.

Pensó en ponerle el cilindro de nuevo, pensó en alcanzar el repelente, pensó en gritar por ayuda… pero estaba paralizada. El Salandit se acercaba estando agazapado mientras movía su lengua rojiza por fuera de su hocico.

–¡NO! – gritó ella al ver que estaba por atacar. Instintivamente se dio vuelta y abrazó al huevo queriéndolo proteger.

En medio del salto un Chorro de agua golpeó al Salandit. Lillie se percató de que el Luvdisc del estanque había salido por la escotilla del acuario. El lagarto chilló y se retorció por el dolor. Luego se puso sobre sus cuatro patas. Siseaba con furia. La línea roja en su lomo emanó pequeñas flamas. Fue entonces que Kukui y Ash seguidos de todos los Pokémon entraron corriendo a la cabaña. Viéndose superado en número el Salandit decidió emprender la huida por la misma ventana.

– ¡Lillie! ¡¿Estás bien?! – preguntó el profesor.

La rubia estuvo un momento en shock y luego empezó a llorar.

–Lo siento – dijo Lillie entre sollozos – le quité la tapa porque quería acariciarlo… lo dejé desprotegido….

–Tranquila Lillie – le dijo Kukui – no había forma de saber que eso pasaría y no tiene nada de malo querer acariciar un huevo o Pokémon.

–El profesor tiene razón. Ya pasó y fuiste muy valiente – le animó Ash.

Aun entre lágrimas ella no pudo contener una sonrisa. En ese momento… el huevo en sus brazos resplandeció. El cascaron se deshizo en una nube de escarcha y un montón de pelaje con aspecto de algodón se infló. Miraron con asombro a esa pequeña criatura que abría sus ojos por primera vez. Fue el turno de Ash por estar más asombrado. Era un hermoso Vulpix blanco.


	8. Primer Pokémon

**Capítulo 8: Primer Pokémon.**

Los pequeños Pokémon jugaban en la sala del laboratorio. Quien era más enérgico y juguetón era aquel Vulpix de Kanto. Era lo opuesto a su versión de Alola. El Vulpix blanco estaba apartado sobre una mesa, acicalando su pelo. Pero el Vulpix rojo, cansado de ver a su contraparte así, fue a donde estaba y lo empujó para que se acercara a los otros. El resto de Pokémon lo rodearon. Se veía nervioso, aunque terminó aceptando jugar con ellos. Poco a poco fue tomando más confianza. El único que quedaba por fuera de la diversión era Rowlet. El búho estaba posado sobre otro mueble dormido profundamente.

–Creo que se te pegó algo – Le dijo Ash al Stufful y le jaló algo de su parte trasera que lucía como un papel.

El pequeño Pokémon chilló y se dio la vuelta para golpear al joven con sus patas delanteras. Terminó por tumbarlo al suelo. Tenía mucha más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

–Ash, eso es parte de su cuerpo–. Le dijo Lillie.

– ¡¿Lo es?! – exclamó el joven.

Luego de su berrinche, el Stufful se marchó indignado por ese atrevimiento. Volvió al juego con el resto de Pokémon del profesor y Pikachu.

– Aunque en comparación con el laboratorio del profesor Oak la cantidad de Pokémon es diminuta – comentó Ash. Sin contar a los suyos los únicos Pokémon ahí eran Rockruff, Murkrow, Stuffle, Poliwhirl, Luvdisc y Corsola.

– No todos los profesores tienen los mismos métodos de investigación.

– Si… supongo que es así.

Los dos jóvenes recibieron un llamado de Kukui y bajaron al sótano. El profesor estaba sentado en frente de su escritorio.

– Ya terminé de programar la actualización de Rotomdex en base a sus observaciones. Fue una muy buena idea haberlos mandado a los dos después de todo – Rotomdex terminó de descargar la actualización y luego revoloteó muy enérgico alrededor – De hecho quisiera que siguieras conservándolo Ash.

– ¿Lo dice en serio? ¡Genial!

– ¡Por supuesto que soy genial! ¡Rotom!

-Y mis pedidos con beneficios no acaban aquí–. Siguió Kukui – Tenemos mucho que hacer, lo primero será que conserven dos de los Pokémon del laboratorio con los que han tenido una conexión en especial. Me imagino que saben cuáles son así que voy a jugar mi papel a manera de Kahuna y otorgarles este deber a ustedes dos.

Los ojos de Ash se iluminaron. El chico no perdió tiempo y subió corriendo las escaleras de regreso a la planta superior. Fue directo a abrazar a Rockruff. El canino no supo la razón de la alegría del muchacho, tan sólo se limitó a seguirle el juego. Por su parte Lillie estaba nerviosa. Iba a tener su primer Pokémon… algo que no parecería extraordinario considerando su situación, pero a pesar de alimentar y cuidar a muchos ella la verdad nunca había conservado uno propio. Ash tomó una pokebola y le ofreció a Rockruff ser su compañero. El can no dudó en aceptar. A manera de juego Ash lanzó la Pokebola y Rockruff fue detrás de ella para atraparla, aunque al saltar y tocarla en pleno vuelo el atrapado fue él.

– ¡Tengo un Rockruff! – Vitoreó Ash tomando la pokebola. En seguida la abrió para volver a abrazar al can–. ¡Ahora te toca Lillie!

Lillie miró hacia aquel Vulpix blanco. Sus miradas se encontraron. El zorro se acercó a la chica y se sentó enfrente de ella. Sonreía y movía sus seis colas.

–¿Qui… quisieras ser mi compañero… Shiron?

El Vulpix de Alola contestó afirmativamente con un adorable chillido. Kukui le dio una pokebola. Lillie la tomó con manos temblorosas.

-¡A-a-a aquí voy! – tartamudeó. Había leído sobre la forma correcta de lanzar pokebolas, pero ese sería su primer intento. Con ojos cerrados arrojó la capsula.

Kukui vio ese extraño lanzamiento y cómo la Pokebola volaba hacia arriba. Siguió la trayectoria de un arco que terminó en la cabeza de Ash. El golpe le arrancó un quejido. La esfera rebotó y rodó en el piso.

– ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento Ash!

–Eh… descuida.

–Pudiste solo darle un golpecito sin lanzarla – Le dijo Kukui.

– ¡¿Y si me terminaba machucando un dedo?!

Ash y Kukui rieron por la actitud de la chica. Shiron se acercó a la Pokebola. Le dirigió una última mirada a Lillie antes de tocar el botón con su pata y ser absorbido. La pokebola se sacudió un par de veces y luego se escuchó el pitido de captura. Kukui pudo notar que los ojos de Lillie brillaron con una luz inocente, igual a la de Ash. Ella se acercó y recogió la pokebola.

–Ahora puedes llamarlo – le animó Kukui.

Lillie se animó a hacer un segundo lanzamiento. Quiso hacerlo con más seguridad.

–¡Sal! ¡Shiron!

Arrojó la Pokebola hacia arriba y esta se abrió dejando salir al Vulpix de Alola. Con ese llamado su título de entrenadora Pokémon era oficial. Por su parte, Ash soltó otro quejido cuando la capsula volvió a caer sobre su cabeza.

–No debes olvidar atraparla luego de que el Pokémon salga – le indicó Kukui, riendo. Ella se volvió a disculpar. Ash le restó importancia.

–Bueno, vamos a ir por otra sesión de entrenamiento – Dijo el joven de Kanto – ¡Rowlet! ¡Ven que vamos a correr!

El pequeño búho despertó de golpe y salió volando detrás de su entrenador. Cuando estaba fuera puso sus patas en el suelo y empezó a correr junto a Pikachu y Rockruff. Una cosa increíble era motivar a una especie perezosa a ejercitarse y otra aún más increíble motivarla a que corriera en lugar de volar.

–Ese chico enciende una llama en mí – comentó Kukui –. ¡Vamos nosotros también!

El profesor junto al resto de Pokémon y Rotomdex también fueron detrás del joven inspirados por su carisma. Lillie los observó alejarse, enternecida.

* * *

El grupo regresó más tarde, los Pokémon estaban sucios y cansados. Ash y Pikachu estaban más que hambrientos. Kukui no se demoró en preparar la comida. Cuando tomaron asiento en la mesa el profesor encendió el televisor. Tras oprimir un par de botones la pantalla se dividió en varios cuadros que proyectaban distintas imágenes familiares.

– ¿Eso es el laboratorio? – preguntó Ash.

–Hay cámaras instaladas dentro y fuera, en parte es para seguridad y en parte es para poder observar el comportamiento de los Pokémon. Por el momento quisiera ver cómo los Vulpix despertaron de su primera dormida en la vida.

Puso la grabación a las seis de la mañana. Lillie se levantó más tarde ese día a petición del profesor y así poder grabar el despertar de los Pokémon por sí solos, pero el primer movimiento que apareció captado en cámara fue el de Ash. El chico palideció.

– ¿Te levantaste temprano? – Preguntó Lillie. Ash balbuceó incoherencias y luego Kukui escupió su té helado al ver lo siguiente que ocurrió.

Lillie se llevó las manos a la boca y toso su rostro se enrojeció de golpe.

– ¡NO! ¡No vean eso! – Gritó Ash saltando de su silla y poniéndose en frente del televisor.


	9. Akala: ciudad Heahea

**Capítulo 9: Akala: ciudad Heahea.**

A primera hora en la mañana la agenda del profesor le dio una gran sorpresa a Ash. La región de Alola estaba conformada por cuatro islas y ese día tenían planeado ir a visitar otra. El profesor contaba con un velero propio y licencia para navegar en las aguas de la región. La nave era de color blanco y tenía la forma de una H. Emocionado, Ash se puso en uno de los extremos delanteros mientras el barco andaba. Admiraba el escenario del mar de Alola con asombro. Varios Wingull volaban a la par con el velero.

–Ten cuidado Ash – Le advirtió Lillie que sujetaba su sombrero para que no saliera volando.

–¡Más rápido! – gritó el joven de Kanto.

Kukui rio a carcajadas y aceleró un poco. Lillie se preocupó por terminar en el fondo del océano a causa del espíritu aventurero de ese par. Por fortuna no hubo percances y poco después llegaron al puerto de la isla de Akala donde el profesor atracó el velero. Ash saltó y gritó con emoción llamando la atención de las personas cercanas.

–¡Tierra a la vista!

Lillie suspiró un tanto avergonzada.

–¿No es algo tarde para decir eso? – le preguntó.

–¿Huh? ¿Lo dije mal?

–¡Claro que no! ¡La tierra está a la vista! – le animó Kukui. Lillie le dirigió una mirada casi en shock por seguirle el juego hasta ese punto. Estaban tan distraídos que ninguno notó al Litten que salió de entre unas cajas y bajó del velero para perderse entre la multitud.

De acuerdo a la información dada por Rotomdex con su nueva aplicación, la ciudad Heahea era el principal destino de los turistas en Alola. Contaba con los mejores hoteles y las mejores playas. A eso se le sumaba el gran número de negocios que sacaban provecho de los visitantes: tiendas de ropa, restaurantes, recuerdos, etc. Ash podía notar a lo que se refería. El volumen de personas y el número de establecimientos era mucho mayor que en Hau'oli. Y por esa razón se sentía que había mucho menos espacio. De hecho Hau'oli era más grande que Heahea y esta última casi que no daba abasto. A lo lejos podía verse la sima de un volcán que los edificios no alcanzaban a cubrir.

Los jóvenes se fueron por su cuenta mientras Kukui iba a atender otros asuntos. Quedaron en reencontrarse en un centro comercial. El tumulto de personas era mucho. Trataban de abrirse paso. Lillie terminó tropezando accidentalmente con un hombre gordo y casi que perdió el equilibrio.

–¡Cuidado! – Ash la sujetó de la mano, ayudandola.

Lillie quería decir algo, pero Ash la condujo sin soltarla por la calle. En la siguiente cuadra entraron a una plaza abierta donde estaban múltiples negocios.

–Hay demasiadas personas aquí –Se quejó el joven – ¿A dónde se supone que vayamos con toda esta gente?

–Oh espera Ash – habló finalmente Lillie – Hay algo que definitivamente quiero comprar.

Intentó zafarse de agarre, pero alguien volvió a tropezarla. Esa vez por la espada. Instintivamente puso sus manos al frente y se sostuvo de los hombros de Ash. El chico rio por lo bajo. Lillie se separó avergonzada. No tuvo de otra que ofrecer su mano por voluntad propia para llegar más fácilmente a la tienda a la que quería ir. No fue sorpresa que estuviera llena. Hicieron saber su presencia a los que atendían y tomaron un turno. Pudieron encontrar unos asientos libres en una banca dentro del establecimiento en la tienda donde disfrutaron un momento de quietud.

– En estos lugares hasta los centros Pokémon se llenan de turistas por estas fechas–Comentó Ash soltando un suspiro.

–Eso es de esperarse… Mira Ash. Lo que quiero comprar aquí es el kit de _Pokémon refresh_ – Lillie señaló un poster donde veía la propaganda del kit. Contaba con cepillo, un peine con motivo de Tyranitar, una toalla, un secador con motivo de Porygon y unos frascos con medicina–. Son artículos para cuidar a tu Pokémon muy populares en Alola. Ahora que tengo un Pokémon propio me dieron ganas de tenerlo.

– ¿Y qué son esos? – Ash señaló a otro poster. En ese se veía a unos chicos dándoles de comer a sus Pokémon un alimento con forma de corazón de distintos colores y patrones. Lillie soltó una risa nasal, debía esperarse que eso fuera lo que captara su interés.

–Esos son _Pokebeans_. Son habas propias de la región de Alola. Son un alimento muy nutritivo.

–¿Serán deliciosas?

–Eh… –La rubia duró un momento impactada. Ash veía el poster con ojitos brillantes al igual que Pikachu –Pues… por lo que escuché las personas también pueden comerlas. Aunque no es común…

–¡Quiero probarlas!

Ella volvió a suspirar. Hubo un momento de silencio. Todavía no era su turno. Ash parecía impacientarse por poder comprar el paquete de legumbres. Lillie no estaba segura sobre qué hablar. La situación se volvió incómoda.

–¿Sabes? La textura de tu mano es curiosa. Tus yemas son ásperas mientras que tus palmas suaves – la rubia se percató que eso era un tema de conversación un tanto extraño. Se avergonzó un poco viendo cómo el joven se examinaba sus manos.

–Debe ser porque usé guantes sin puntas durante mucho tiempo. De hecho este es el primer viaje en el que vengo sin unos. Pero siempre llevo una gorra que cuido tanto como a mis Pokémon. Es uno de mis principios– Ash se quitó la gorra descubriendo su pelo despeinado –. La primera gorra que usé la gané en una rifa oficial de la propaganda de la liga Pokémon de mi región. Eventualmente la cambié, pero decidí tratar todas mis gorras con el mismo aprecio. Después de todo mi mamá me las compra.

Lillie sonrió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ¡Eso último sonó tan adorable!


	10. El Lejano Oeste

**Capítulo 10: El Lejano Oeste.**

Kukui logró conseguir un taxi Tauros. El profesor y el par de jóvenes se sentaron en el asiento con sus pokemon en el regazo. Anduvieron por las transitadas calles hasta el centro de la ciudad, pero su destino de ese día no estaba en ciudad Heahea. El conductor tomó un desvío y salieron de la ciudad por una calle. La disminución en la cantidad de personas y Pokémon así como el cambio del paisaje fue abrupta. Fue una salida rápida del ajetreo de los turistas que fue reemplazado por un paisaje silvestre. El sendero dejó de ser pavimentado. Ash veía emocionado a los Pokémon salvajes andar libremente. La única distracción que tenía era Pikachu y su insistencia por agarrar alguna de las colas del Tauros que los trasportaba. Cada vez que se lo impedía se ponía un tanto desanimado. Lillie sacó de su maleta un juguete que le había gustado a Pikachu en la tienda. Constaba de un palito de plástico flexible con plumas en su extremo. Estaba destinado para otras especies de Pokémon, definitivamente no para los roedores. La chica lo agitó y Pikachu lo trataba de atrapar con su patita. Un pokemon roedor comportándose cómo uno felino era algo inusual. Ash jamás lo había visto así.

Siguieron su trayecto por la ruta 4 hasta que llegaron a su destino. No duraron mucho, pero soportar el terreno irregular y la ruta llena de curvas hizo de ese viaje algo agotador. Los jóvenes bajaron y estiraron sus músculos. Kukui le dio una buena paga al conductor por llevarlos fuera de la ciudad Heahea. Ash soltó otro de típico boqueo de asombro al ver el lugar. No era parecido en nada a Hau'oli o Heahea. Era un pueblo con casas de madera y las calles sin pavimento.

– ¡No me esperaba un pueblo al estilo de vaqueros! – exclamó Ash -. Hay muchos de estos en Kanto, pero ¿qué más da? No deja de ser genial.

–Has tenido la impresión adecuada – le dijo Kukui –. Este es el pueblo Paniola, que significa vaquero.

Tan sólo pasar la entrada pudieron ver que las personas se agrupaban en las terrazas de las casas a lo largo de una larga calle que cruzaba todo el pueblo.

–Parece que llegamos en el momento indicado – dijo Kukui y condujo a los chicos a un lado de la vía.

Entonces vieron que en cada extremo de la despejada calle salieron dos personas caminando hacia el centro. Todos guardaron silencio repentinamente. Pero encendieron un equipo de sonido que reproducía la melodía de _The good, the bad and the ugly._ Ellos siguieron caminando lentamente. Tenían vestimentas de vaqueros ¿Acaso iban a tener un duelo de pistolas? Ash tenía el anhelo de no volver a ver más nunca en su vida un arma de fuego. Tenía malos recuerdos de las veces que le apuntaron con alguna. Su sorpresa aumentó cuando reconoció a uno de los vaqueros. Estuvo al borde de gritar y detenerlo. No quería ver a uno de sus conocidos herido… pero por otro lado quizá estaba mal entendiendo la situación. Había pasado un momento embarazoso aquella vez cuando confundió el lente de una cámara con la mira de un rifle ¡No sabía que hacer! El profesor Kukui parecía muy tranquilo. Y no creía que él era el tipo de persona que aprobara ese tipo de competencia… aunque Lillie se veía muy nerviosa.

Los dos vaqueros llegaron al centro del pueblo. Ash suspiró de alivio. En sus cinturones tenían Pokébolas en lugar de revólveres. Siguió mirando con atención. Ellos movían sus dedos esperando el momento… la música dejó de sonar. Rápidamente, tomaron una de sus Pokébolas y las abrieron sin soltarlas. Uno de los Pokémon pudo ejecutar un Triataque justo antes de que dejara de brillar. El rayo, el fuego y el rayo de hielo golpearon al adversario que era un Clawitzer. El Pokémon de agua cayó de espalda e inconscientemente disparó un ataque de Hidropulso al aire. La esfera de agua luminiscente se elevó y en su punto más alto explotó. El agua cayó como una llovizna. Pero eso no molestó al Pokémon ganador considerando su tipo. El Dugtrio agitó elegantemente sus tres cabezas y sus rizos dorados desplegaron gotas brillantes de agua. Las personas vitorearon. El ganador sacó de debajo de su poncho un collar con un amuleto idéntico al de los Meowth y le dio un beso.

– ¡Qué velocidad! – gritó Ash.

–Es un duelo del ataque más rápido – dijo Kukui–. Todo acaba al primer ataque que impacta.

– ¿Pero para qué le puso peluca a su Dugtrio?

–No es una peluca Ash-. Le dijo Lillie. Rotomdex prosiguió con su explicación.

 _Dugtrio. Forma Alola. Tipo tierra y acero. En la región de Alola se venera a Dugtrio como la encarnación de una divinidad de la tierra y se le profesa sumo respeto. De hecho, los habitantes de Alola se arrodillan y hacen una reverencia si ven alguno asomar sus cabezas desde la madriguera. Los filamentos del Dugtrio de Alola brillan como el oro y, además de ser flexibles, son duros y resistentes, al igual que los de Diglett. No cesan de crecer, aunque a un ritmo muy lento, y está prohibido arrancárselos, son pena de un supuesto castigo divino. Curiosamente, numerosos turistas regresan a Alola para devolver los que se llevaron durante sus vacaciones._

– ¿Pero eso significa que le pasará algo malo?

–El deberá estar bien – dijo uno de los pueblerinos – El Dugtrio lo ha elegido por voluntad propia. Y no era de esperarse menos, él se ha vuelto famoso en toda Alola al ayudar con la plaga de Rattata y Raticate.

–Oh cierto, él era agente de control de plagas… o algo así…

Ash vio que el vaquero perdedor le dio al ganador un grueso fajo de billetes. Tal y como vio cuando lo conoció un Diglett se asomó del tope de su sombrero. Sin embargo, este no era un Diglett común. Era de un color dorado. Ash vio con asombro aquello, no lucía como el dorado incandescente de la armadura trueno de Pikachu. Era como el dorado de aquél Sudowoodo con el que vivió un incidente en ese otro pueblo vaquero.

-Vaya cuantos recuerdos, no Pikachu?

–¡¿Ese es un Digglet dorado?! – Rotomdex salió volando hacia aquel vaquero para tomarle fotos - ¡Espere! No está pintado, verdad? ¡Eso sería fraude! ¡Rotom!

Ash quiso acercarse, pero la multitud se apartó abriéndole paso al vaquero y bloqueándolo a él. No pudo ver lo que ocurrió. Sólo alcanzó a distinguir un resplandor y luego un grito.

– ¡Corre cómo el viento! ¡Mudsdale!

Un Pokémon cuadrúpedo relinchó y salió a trote del pueblo levantando el polvo. Ash lamentó no poder haberlo saludado.

* * *

Al norte de Pueblo Paniola se encontraba un rancho. Era muy amplio. Ash caminaba por un sendero marcado por cercas. Veía extensos campos de heno y campos de pastar para Pokémon. Podía ver Tauros y Miltank por todos lados. Pero había una tercera especie que no identificaba. Por fortuna había uno cercano a la cerca. Ash caminó hacia él Pokémon que pastaba… pero en realidad el cuadrúpedo estaba comiendo lodo.

 _Mudbray. El Pokémon asno. Tipo tierra. Es_ _de naturaleza testaruda y amante de hacer las cosas a su propio ritmo. Se pasa el día comiendo arena y chapoteando en el lodo._

–Oh ya veo.

El Mudbray levantó su cabeza y movió su nariz. Acto seguido estornudó escupiéndole lodo en el rostro a Ash y Pikachu. Rotomdex les tomó una foto con propósitos científicos. Luego de limpiarse continuaron su camino de acuerdo a las indicaciones que le dieron. El profesor Kukui y Lillie se quedaron revisando algunos Pokémon que le hacían seguimiento en su condición física y que además estaban por desovar. Según le dijeron Hala había preparado una sorpresa extra para el joven de Kanto. En los límites del territorio del rancho Ash vio una pista ovalada. Al tener su destino a la vista emprendió la carrera. Aunque al principio no vio a nadie. Caminó por los alrededores y fue entonces que pudieron ver a alguien cerca de una fogata y un caldero. Lo siguiente que percibió fue un exquisito aroma que hizo a Ash y Pikachu levantar narices y babear. Siguieron el resto del camino casi flotando.

–Huele delicioso – dijo él.

La chica que no se había percatado de la presencia de Ash dio un brinco y derramó un poco del contenido de su cucharon sobre su overol. Lo que parecía una fruta a su lado saltó para darle un empujón a Ash en el pecho. Liberó un aroma dulce que se superpuso al primer olor. La mochila de Ash se agitó y Rowlet salió volando. Giró su cabeza a todos lados frenéticamente hasta que vio la fuente de esa dulzura y se abalanzó en picada. La criatura se defendió haciendo girar las hojas de su cabeza como hélices. Golpeando así a Rowlet con fuerza y mandándolo a volar en dirección opuesta ¡Era un Pokémon!

 _Bounsweet. El Pokémon fruto. Tipo planta. Siempre está emitiendo delicioso aroma desde su cuerpo, atraídos por su aroma muchos Pokémon voladores lo confunden con una baya._

–Ah perdona, no quise asustarte – se disculpó Ash.

–Oh no te preocupes – dijo ella volviendo a colocar el cucharón en el caldero y se limpió con un pañuelo las gotas blancas en su ropa. La chica era de piel morena y ojos verdes. Su largo cabello de color verde estaba amarrado en dos coletas. Llevaba puesto un overol debajo teniendo una camisa rosada sin tirantes y una cinta en la cabeza con un adorno de flor.

–Lo que estás cocinando huele muy rico – el joven se asomó y vio que era una espesa sopa blanca.

–Bueno, no es un platillo propiamente dicho – respondió ella–. Es salsa blanca. La leche Moo-moo es lo mejor para su preparación. Estoy probando una variación en la receta – Ash y Pikachu la miraron con ojitos brillantes y un hilo de baba saliéndose de su boca – Eh… ¿quieres probar un poco?

Esas fueron las palabras que querían escuchar. La chica sacó de su mochila tostadas, frituras y otras cosas con las que esa salsa servía bien de acompañamiento. El entrenador y su compañero comieron gustosos las botanas que les ofrecieron.

–¡Estuvo muy rico! ¡Gracias! – dijo al terminar, sobándose la barriga. La chica le sonrió complacida –. Por cierto, soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta. Este es mi compañero Pikachu y mi nuevo amigo Rotomdex.

Ella quedó fascinada al saber que era una enciclopedia Pokémon viviente, pero luego cayó en cuenta del nombre de él.

–Ah tú eres Ash. Hala me envió una carta hablándome de ti. Mucho gusto. Soy Mallow – ella se puso de pie –. En este lugar del rancho se toman los cursos para obtener la licencia de Pokémonturas y él quería que tomaras el curso.

–¿Pokémonturas?

La chica volvió a buscar algo en su maleta y sacó dos aparatos rectangulares de color verde claro y una esfera plateada encajada en un extremo. Le ofreció uno a Ash. Lo recibió un tanto confundido. Ella continuó con su explicación.

–Este es un _Ride Pager_. Verás, en Alola existen leyes que no permiten a los entrenadores montar a sus Pokémon a no ser que cuenten con licencia, Pokémon certificados y equipo de protección.

–¿Lo dices en serio? Es la primera vez que escucho algo así– Ella volvió a tomar el aparato de Ash y le invitó a que se colocara de pie y extendiera sus brazos a los lados. Presionó un botón y el aparato produjo un láser alargado que alumbró a Ash de pies a Cabeza. Como un escáner– ¿Y eso para qué?

–Ya verás – Mallow le devolvió el aparato y le indicó que lo encendiera. Ash lo hizo sin entender y todo a su alrededor se volvió luz.

Antes de que pudiera percatarse toda su vestimenta había cambiado. Estaba usando un traje muy ceñido negro y amarillo de cuerpo entero junto con guantes, coderas, hombreras, pechera y un casco.

–Ese es tu equipo de protección. El escáner es para saber tu talla y que se te transfiera uno. Siempre debes usarlo si quieres montar sobre algún Pokémon.

–¡ESO FUE ASOMBROSO! – Gritó Ash a todo pulmón– pero espera, ¿Qué pasó con mi ropa?

–Se encuentra almacenada. Algo parecido a cómo las Pokebolas contienen a los Pokémon. Sólo debes cancelar la orden y volverás a tenerla.

–Ah bien… no me quedaré desnudo por accidente, o si?

La morena pensó un momento su respuesta rascándose la mejilla un tanto incómoda.

–Las probabilidades de que eso ocurra son las mismas a que un Pokémon no regrese a su pokebola luego de que el láser rojo le dé. Ósea, casi imposible.

Mallow tomó su propio _Ride Pager_ y oprimió el botón. Ash vio como una esfera luminosa de luz la rodeaba y al siguiente instante apareció con un equipo igual. Sólo que su traje era rosa y negro.

–Empezaremos con el básico – indicó Mallow – abre el menú de Pokémonturas y selecciona las terrestres.

Siguiendo las indicaciones que le daba Mallow el joven de Kanto movía su dedo en la pantalla táctil del aparato. Al final produjo un pitido. Luego tomó la esfera y la desencajó. Resultó que era una Pokebola. Una que Ash nunca había visto. Al abrirla desplegó un brillo amarillo y un Tauros ensillado se materializó. Ash se acercó y acarició la cabeza del toro.

–No debes preocuparte porque se ocupe un cupo en tu equipo de seis. Las Pokémonturas no cuentan, pero pueden luchar en tanto sea para preservar tu seguridad en el campo. No en batallas contra otros entrenadores.

Antes de que Mallow le diera otra indicación Ash ya se había subido sobre el Pokémon.

–¿Entonces hacemos una carrera? – preguntó él.

–¿Eh?

–¡Arre!

El Tauros mugió con fuerza y salió corriendo a trote. Rápidamente Mallow llamó a su propia montura y salió detrás del chico. Le gritaba constantemente que se detuviera, pero no hacía caso. Decidió entonces alcanzarlo… no contó que el manejo de Ash era muy bueno. Dejó entonces de gritarle y se concentró en su propia manejada. Los dos hicieron varias vueltas a la pista. Hasta que Ash notó que su Tauros se cansaba. Jaló el manubrio indicando que se detuviera.

–Buen trabajo amigo – le dijo sobándole la cabeza. El Tauros volvió a mugir, con alegría.

– ¿Quién lo diría? Eres bueno – comentó Mallow llegando a su lado.

– He montado muchos tipos de Pokémon en tierra, nieve, agua y aire sin mencionar las veces que estaba sobre una patineta siendo jalado por ellos – Infló su pecho con orgullo y le dio un golpecito a su pechera.

–¿Ah sí? –Mallow sonrió un tanto irritada. Olvidándose de su posición como instructora – probemos con el resto de Pokémonturas entonces.

Siguieron compitiendo en la pista con otros Pokémon. Ambos estaban muy parejos y con el espíritu competitivo al tope. La experiencia de Ash le ayudaba a entender y dominar rápidamente las diferentes modalidades terrestres. Al final quedaron tan cansados como los propios Pokémon. Regresaron los últimos a las Pokebolas plateadas. Mallow suspiró profundamente.

–Hace tiempo que no montaba tanto para sentir entumecimiento – dijo mientras se sobaba los glúteos.

Ash se sobaba su rugiente estómago.

–¿Será mucho pedir un poco más de comida? – preguntó, apenado.

Mallow soltó una risa nasal y accedió. Creía que se la había ganado. Volvieron a sus vestimentas normales y la chica sacó el resto de su equipo de cocina para preparar algo.

–Dime Ash… ¿tienes una meta en específico?

–Por supuesto, quiero ser el maestro Pokémon más fuerte.

–Vaya, ese es un sueño muy ambicioso.

– ¿Y qué hay de ti Mallow?

– ¿Yo? Mi familia ha sido dueña de un restaurante familiar por muchas generaciones seguidas. He decidido que me volveré la cocinera número uno de la región de Alola y haré conocer el nombre de mi familia. Para eso quiero dominar recetas ancestrales y trato de mejorarlas o crear unas completamente nuevas.

Ash boqueó en euforia.

– ¡Ese sueño suena tan delicioso! – gimió el joven. Luego, sin previo aviso tomó las manos de Mallow. Sorprendiéndola – ¡Tienes todo mi apoyo! ¡Me encantaría probar todas tus recetas nuevas y viejas!

Mallow quedó en silencio un momento y luego sonrió.

–Claro – le correspondió el agarre de manos – Cuento contigo Ash.


	11. El mar de Alola

**Capítulo 11: El mar de Alola.**

Más al norte del territorio del rancho, Ash llegó a los inicios de la ruta 5. Miró el mapa en su Rotomdex. No tenía que cruzarla, tan sólo tomar un desvío hacia el oeste y en pocos minutos estaría en su siguiente destino. Llegó a un tramo donde la maleza era densa, se redujo la visibilidad a manera de un corredor natural. Al atravesarlo se encontró con otro espectáculo natural de la región: La colina Brooklet. Eran unas enormes formaciones rocosas que conformaban docenas de piscinas naturales en diferentes niveles. El agua descendía por cascadas a cada una hasta llegar al mar. Los Pokémon nadaban y saltaban dentro de cada piscina. Rotomdex le tomó una foto panorámica al lugar. Ash salió corriendo seguido de Pikachu. Admiraba con asombro ese paisaje y los Pokémon, en su mayoría eran Magikarp y Goldeen. La madre naturaleza había acomodado ese lugar con estética sublime. Fue bajando nivel tras nivel por un sendero que las bordeaba hasta llegar a la piscina más baja, era la de mayor tamaño. Gracias al agua cristalina podía ver claramente lo que había debajo. Había un montón de Pokémon acuáticos de una misma especia. Rotomdex proyectó la imagen de ellos en su pantalla.

 _Wishiwashi. El Pokémon sardina._ _Al sentirse amenazado sus ojos emiten cierto brillo, algo que atrae a otros miembros de su especie, y juntos luchan como un mismo ente._

–Oh vaya… Si ese es el caso mejor no molestarlos.

Rodeando la piscina pudo llegar hasta la orilla del mar. Ahí quería probar la siguiente etapa del servicio de Pokémonturas. Mallow le dio su voto de confianza y le aprobó de inmediato su licencia. La chica regresó a su casa para seguir ayudando en el restaurante. Rotomdex grabó la información de contacto de ella para poder encontrarse en otra ocasión.

Ash dejó su mochila debajo de una palmera. Rowlet como de costumbre seguía dormido dentro.

–Luego vuelvo por ti Rowlet – le dijo mientras lo acariciaba. Entre sueños Rowlet le sonrió a su entrenador.

–Yo me quedo. No quiero arriesgarme a que el agua dañe mis circuitos.

–El profesor dijo que eres a prueba de agua.

–Mejor prevenir que lamentar. Rotom – la dex viviente se cruzó de brazos.

Ash sólo tomó unas cosas dejando su mochila y se acercó a la orilla con su Ride pager. Abrió el menú para monturas acuáticas y pidió el servicio. Nuevamente su ropa fue cambiada en un flash. En esa ocasión tenía un flotador en el torso, mallas y un casco con lentes protectores y respirador. Este último tenía uno de esos parlantes especiales que permitían dar órdenes a los Pokémon debajo del agua. Ya equipado, vio las opciones y no tardó en elegir. Oprimió el botón y tomó la pokebola plateada. Al abrirla apuntando al agua apareció un Sharpedo con una silla de montar color amarillo de aspecto aerodinámico… ¿o acuadinámico?

Ash entró al agua seguido de Pikachu. El roedor amarillo subió al hombro de su entrenador cuando ya estaba sentado. Con una orden el Sharpedo salió disparado como torpedo. Se alejaron de la costa. Ash le ordenó acelerar para poder hacer giros en mar abierto. Si se topaban con una ola Ash la usaba a manera de rampa para poder saltar montando al Sharpedo.

Luego le ordenó bajar y ambos se sumergieron. La fauna marina de la región de Alola se desplegó ante ellos. Bajó la velocidad para acercarse a un coral. Vio un extraño bulto negro y sin miedo alguno le dio un toquecito. La extraña criatura desprendió un apéndice blanco con forma de mano haciendo una señal de paz. Ash, fascinado, le devolvió el gesto. Por desgracia Pikachu no contaba con suministro de oxígeno y se soltó del hombro de su entrenador para subir a la superficie. Ash lo siguió y lo volvió a tomar para subir.

A penas lo hicieron delante de ellos apareció un Pokémon acuático colorido y con dientes filosos. Se sacudía en medio del aire. El joven de Kanto soltó una exclamación echándose hacia atrás y cayendo como resultado. Nadando, regresó a su Sharpedo y zafó la careta. Suspiró de alivio. El pez ya no estaba. Veía a un Lapras con una silla de montar que más lucía cómo una plataforma roja. Encima estaba una jovencita de pelo y ojos azules. Tenía una camisilla blanca, pantalones azules y sandalias de un azul más oscuro. Sumado a un casco y chaleco flotador de color azul. Al lado tenía a un Popplio. La chica empezó a reír junto a el león marino que aplaudía con sus aletas. Ash sintió un toque de vergüenza y luego rio junto con ella.

–Alola – dijo Ash volviendo a subir al Sharpedo.

–Alola – respondió ella.

–Soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta y este es mi compañero Pikachu.

–Un placer, me llamo Lana y mi compañero es Popplio.

El león marino se irguió sobre sus aletas traseras y extendió las delanteras con un aire grácil.

–¿De pesca? – Preguntó Ash.

Ella asintió.

–Yo también pensaba pescar luego de dar un paseo ¿Este es un buen sitio para hacerlo?

Lana torció ligeramente la boca como si pensara y luego respondió.

–No exactamente. Ya he probado aquí y no he tenido buenos resultados.

-Oh, bueno. Entonces supongo que intentaré en otro lugar.

– ¡E-espera! – Le llamó ella antes de que se alejara – Sí conozco el mejor lugar para pescar en toda la región de Alola.

– ¡¿El mejor de Alola?!

Ella asintió con una sonrisa amplia.

–Te llevaré ahí.

–¡Perfecto!… eh solo dame un momento. ¿Si? tengo que cambiar de montura para poder pescar.

Lana guardó su caña y tomó dos palancas en su asiento que lo hicieron girar 180 grados. Ambos se acercaron a la orilla. La playa de esa parte de la isla era estrecha y pedregosa, nada atractiva para las masas de turistas. Ash le agradeció a su ayuda a Sharpedo y lo regresó a la Pokebola. Sabía que Lapras era el Pokémon reglamentario para la pesca. Ash puso la capsula de regreso en el Ride pager para que se hiciera la transferencia. Miró a Lana.

–¿No usas el equipo reglamentario de Pokemontura? – preguntó.

–Me siento más cómoda con mi propia ropa. Con el papeleo adecuado puedes tener permiso para esto mientras uses un casco y flotador. De hecho este Lapras es mío y no de la compañía de servicio.

–Ah eso no lo sabía.

Ash no le dio mucha importancia tampoco y llamó a su propio Lapras. Luego de subir, el joven siguió a la chica hasta aguas profundas; varios kilómetros mar adentro. Desde que había llegado a Alola una misteriosa nostalgia lo abordaba constantemente. Fue el turno de los recuerdos del viaje de las islas Naranja. A diferencia de esa época ahora estaba sobre un asiento. Sin embargo, en esos días jamás pensó ni por un segundo que ir sentado en el caparazón de su Lapras fuera incómodo.

Lana se detuvo finalmente. Parecían estar equidistante a todas las cuatro islas.

–Aquí es – le dijo girando su asiento – Las distintas especies de Pokémon habitan a diferentes profundidades, pero en este punto puedes pescar de todas las clases ¡Incluso Kyogre!

–¡¿KYOGRE?! – exclamó Ash y Pikachu chilló. Casi pareció que iba a volver a caer de su asiento.

Lana rio.

–Era broma – siguió riendo.

Ash suspiró. No era una aventura que quisiera revivir. Del bolsillo de su chaleco tomó una caña retráctil y la extendió. La equipó con su mejor posesión cuando de pesca se trataba.

–Anzuelo Misty, dame lo mejor de ti una vez más.

Ambos entrenadores arrojaron su línea al mar. Incluso Pikachu quiso unirse a la actividad. Bajó a un lado del Lapras y metió su cola en el agua. Algo no tardó en picar el anzuelo de Lana. Con un movimiento preciso la chica jaló su caña y sacó del agua a un Alomola. Luego le dio un poco de comida Pokémon y le sobó la cabeza. El Alomola recibió los buenos gestos con gusto. En los siguientes pocos minutos Lana pescaba Pokémon tras Pokémon con una gran habilidad. Su Lapras terminó rodeado.

–¡Anzuelo Misty! ¡¿Por qué me has fallado?! – gritó Ash un tanto irritado. Seguía sin pescar algo.

Hasta el Slowpoke de una roca pescó un Sharpedo sin problemas. Fue el turno de Pikachu para pescar algo. El roedor amarillo se aferró al Lapras evitando que fuera arrastrado al mar. Haciendo fuerza sacó su cola que tenía un Magikarp aferrado. El pokemon soltó a Pikachu y voló hasta caer en el regazo de Ash. Le dio unas bofetadas rápidas al joven con su cola y luego saltó de nuevo al agua. Pikachu quedó decepcionado y triste por no conservar su pesca. Las mejillas del muchacho se hincharon y enrojecieron. Volvió a ver a Lana. Ella estaba de pie en la plataforma con sus ojos cerrados y caña en mano. Ash pudo ver que la línea de pesca estaba muy alejada. Lana abrió sus ojos de repente con una expresión de seriedad. Se podía ver las flamas de una fuerte convicción en sus pupilas. Dio un jalón con todo su espíritu. Un enorme cumulo de agua se alzó encima de la superficie y casi a manera de la erupción de un géiser un Wailord saltó por la superficie. Los ojos de Ash y Pikachu se desorbitaron viendo al Pokémon gigante saltar pasando por encima de la chica. El rocío permitió la formación momentánea de un arcoíris. Lana no tuvo problema en entablar amistad con el Pokémon gigante.

El joven de Kanto estaba impresionado y a la vez un tanto decepcionado. Finalmente algo picó su anzuelo. Con ansias enrolló la línea y dio un jalón. El mismo Magikarp salió del agua otra vez. Apenas estuvo en sus brazos le atinó otras cachetadas con su cola antes de regresar al agua. Lana y Popplio no pudieron contener las carcajadas. El siguiente en morder el anzuelo de la chica fue un majestuoso Milotic. Lana lo dominó fácilmente y le dio comida para domarlo. Ya con el Wailord y el Milotic no había espacio alrededor del Lapras.

-–Gracias a todos – les dijo – pueden irse. Otro día volveremos a competir.

Los Pokémon se dispersaron. El Milotic fue dando saltos dibujando perfectos arcos, pero cuando pasó al lado de Ash le dio un coletazo que lo mandó volando varios metros en el aire. Definitivamente no era su día de suerte.

–¡Ah! ¡No voy a rendirme! – exclamó Ash apenas salió a la superficie. Lana sentía una mezcla de admiración y pena.

* * *

El pobre chico parecía haber venido de alguna batalla. Fue su pesca más peligrosa de todas y eso era decir mucho. No dejó de recibir aletazos, coletazos y mordiscos en toda la tarde. Lana lo acompañó de regreso a donde tenía sus cosas temiendo que quizá perdiera el conocimiento y se cayera de su silla. Regresaron a la colina Brooklet. Un aparato parlante empezó a revolotear alrededor de Ash preguntándole sobre lo que le había ocurrido. El siguiente en llegar fue Rowlet. Llegó volando y se posó en el borde del asiento de Ash.

–¡No pude pescar nada! – se lamentaba Ash.

Rowlet torció su cabeza, confundido. Pero quería animar a su entrenador. Giró su cuello para ver en el agua que los rodeaba. Alzó el vuelo y luego se abalanzó en picada al agua. No se zambullo. Apenas sumergió sus patas se elevó con un pez entre sus garras. Regresó volando y se lo ofreció con el pico a su entrenador. Ash estaba impresionado.

–Agradezco la intención Rowlet – le dijo – pero mejor regrésalo.

Rowlet no entendía. Pensaba que podría alégralo. Soltó al Wishiwashi, indignado. Entonces notaron que un grupo de sombras empezaron a rodear al Lapras. Con forme daban vueltas se iban juntando formando una sola. Lana se alarmó. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó su caña y arrojó su anzuelo al agua justo donde creía que debía hacerlo. Pese a estar preparada sintió un fuerte jalón que casi la tumba. Del agua saltó una enorme criatura. Parecía ser un pez enorme conformado por peces más pequeños. Los Wishiwashi habían cambiado sus colores y se acomodaron para conformarlo. No era tan grande como un Wailord, pero su aspecto era mucho más imponente y amenazante. Sin mencionar que lo rodeaba un aura incandescente. Lana logró desviar la trayectoria de su salto. De lo contrario Ash hubiera terminado entre sus fauces.

– ¡¿Qué es eso?! – exclamó el chico.

–¡Es un Wishiwashi en su forma banco! ¡Rotom!

La enorme criatura se movía por debajo de ellos podían ver su sombra debajo del agua y su aleta dorsal que cortaba la superficie. Pikachu puso una expresión seria y sus mejillas soltaron chispas.

–¡Alto pikachu! – Lo detuvo Ash – Puedes lastimar a otros con tu ataque eléctrico. Hay que hacer otra cosa.

El roedor dejó de producir electricidad. Lana apretó su agarre. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

–¡Déjame enfrentarlo a mí! – Gritó Lana para sorpresa de Ash – ¡Esta es una batalla que tenía que hacer tarde o temprano!

Lana jalaba de su caña. Su Lapras se acomodaba para que su entrenadora tuviera siempre el mejor ángulo. Ash observó con ansias esa escena. Popplio no pudo seguir viendo a su entrenadora luchar por su cuenta. El león marino dio un salto y se zambulló en el agua. Pudo ver como el Pokémon tótem se sacudía con la fina línea de pesca en su boca. A orden de su entrenadora Popplio disparó un Rayo Burbuja. Los proyectiles impactaron sin causar mucho daño. Hicieron enojar al Wishiwashi. Popplio soltó una exclamación cuando lo vio venírsele encima. Lana jaló de su caña y su Lapras cambió de posición nuevamente. Lograron frenar a Wishiwashi y permitirle una nueva oportunidad de ataque a Popplio. El segundo Rayo Burbuja produjo tanto daño como el primero. Entonces un ataque de agua golpeó a Popplio por el costado.

–¡¿Rotom que está pasando? – preguntó Ash.

La enciclopedia viviente vaciló un segundo antes de entrar bajo el agua. Pudo ver que una criatura marina de color rosado producía un brillo verde que le devolvía la vitalidad al Wishiwashi. De inmediato regresó.

–¡Es un alomola! ¡Rotom! Está auxiliando al Wishiwashi.

Ash tomó la decisión de intervenir. Extendió su caña y deseó que al menos tuviera esa pesca exitosa. Lanzó el anzuelo Misty cerca de donde venía el brillo. El Alomola vio de reojo el anzuelo. Sintió la necesidad de morderlo y dejó ejecutar el Pulso Cura. Ash logró sacar al Alomola del agua. Pikachu lanzó una Bola Voltio que logró darle en medio del aire sin que la electricidad se dispersara por la zona. El Alomola soltó el anzuelo y luego huyó llorando. Tan dolorosamente como el lamento de una dama con el corazón roto. Lana agradeció la ayuda de Ash sin distraerse de su propia lucha. Popplio continuó lanzando ataque tras ataque al Wishiwashi. Lana no le daba libertad de movimiento. Todos perdieron la noción del tiempo, con excepción de Rotomdex que registraba todo evento sistemáticamente.

El Wishiwashi seguía persiguiendo a Popplio. Su entrenadora presentía que el momento clave se acercaba. Se preparó cuando su aleta dorsal volvió a salir a la superficie. En el momento en que asomó su cabeza Lana jaló con todas sus fuerzas logrando hacer que el Pokémon tótem saltara. Era la mejor oportunidad para golpearlo.

–¡Ahora Popplio! – exclamó

El pequeño Pokémon saltó y fue rodeado por un potente torrente de agua. Como un misil fue volando directo hacia la boca del Wishiwashi. Se escuchó un impacto y Popplio atravesó el cuerpo conjunto logrando deshacer la formación de las sardinas. La línea de pesca se aflojó. Lana se desplomó sobre su asiento. Estaba exhausta. Le dolían los brazos y las piernas. Por un par de segundos los Wishiwashi cayeron como lluvia al agua. Rotomdex los filmó. Ash se acercó preocupado por Lana. Dio un salto para llegar a su asiento. La chica no pudo contener un quejido de dolor cuando soltó su caña. Sus dedos parecían haberse quedado trabados en esa posición y su piel estaba enrojecida. Ash la ayudó con la caña y le puso la mano en un hombro.

–Lo hiciste bien – le dijo. Su sonrisa alegre le provocó un efecto anestésico a sus dolencias.

Ambos Lapras nadaron hacia la orilla. Ash ayudó a Lana a bajar. La chica contuvo un chillido cuando el joven la sujetó por la cintura con ambas manos y fácilmente la bajó. Quería agradecerle y deseaba que no se notara su sonrojo.

Ash desactivó el servicio de montura, regresando a sus ropas ordinarias. Escucharon un llamado. Al darse la vuelta vieron a un Wishiwashi con la cabeza fuera del agua. En su boca tenía una gema brillante color azul. Lana se acercó sin ningún temor y recibió con gusto el Waterium Z.

–Gracias – le dijo Lana –. Fue una lucha emocionante.

Wishiwashi dio un salto de alegría antes de volver a sumergirse.

– ¿Todo esto era una prueba? – preguntó Ash. Lana asintió.

–Siempre temí que no sería lo suficientemente buena para lograr pasarla.

–¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Eres asombrosa! – Le puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, exaltándola – debes tener más confianza en ti misma y no tener miedo de gritar a los cuatro vientos que quieres alcanzar tus sueños–Ash la soltó y se volvió hacia él océano – ¡Región de Alola! ¡Hoy me la has puesto difícil! ¡Pero no me rendiré! ¡Me haré más fuerte aquí! ¡Y algún día seré el mejor maestro Pokémon de todos!

Pikachu vitoreó junto a su entrenador. Lana soltó una risa por lo debajo y fue contagiada por ese espíritu. Inhaló profundamente.

– ¡Tengo muchos sueños! – Gritó – Realmente quiero ver a Kyogre. Quiero ver a Lugia. Quiero explorar las profundidades del océano dentro de un globo de Popplio. Quiero visitar el lejano Pueblo Hoppy donde los mejores pescadores del mundo se reúnen y compiten ¡Y superarlos a todos!

– ¡Así se habla! – le animó Ash.

Un fuerte viento les llegó. Ash instintivamente se cubrió el rostro y en el siguiente instante notó que ya no tenía su gorra. Miró a todos lados buscando a donde había caído.

Sintió los temblorosos y débiles dedos de Lana rodearle la muñeca. La chica tenía una expresión de terror mientras veía algo en lo alto. Ash dirigió la mirada hacia la misma dirección. Sobre ellos estaban cuatro figuras levitando en el aire. Eran unas criaturas que el joven jamás había visto. Una de ellas que tenía unas corazas amarillas a lado y lado tenía agarrada su gorra.

–¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! – Gritaba Rotomdex – ¡Son los cuatro guardianes de la región de Alola!

Los cuatro tenían piel negra y una fisionomía humanoide, aunque carecían de extremidades inferiores y tenían corazas de diferentes formas y colores. Uno era amarillo, otro azul, otro rosado y el último rojo. Todos tenían un patrón de triángulos blancos en su coraza. Ash se preguntó si eran peligrosos. Sin embargo todo temor desapareció cuando les cayó encima el brillo que el rosado desprendía. Las dolencias de Ash y Lana cesaron y sus heridas desaparecieron. El azul extendió sus brazos y un objeto circular fue flotando hacia ellos. Era un aro-Z hecho de rocas blancas y azules. Se detuvo en frente de Lana

–¿P-para mí? – preguntó, nerviosa. El azul asintió.

Ella lo tomó y el aro liberó un resplandor azul. Los guardianes desaparecieron. Pikachu terminó con la gorra de Ash sobre su cabeza. Lana quedó ensimismada viendo el aro-Z en sus manos. Reaccionó cuando Ash puso sus manos sobre las suyas. Ella lo miró directo a los ojos.

–Te lo has ganado – le dijo.

Emocionada, Lana se colocó el aro-z en su muñeca izquierda y luego encajó el Waterium z. Popplio aplaudía y Pikachu daba saltos. Lana sonrió ampliamente.

–Ash… Gracias…


	12. Ohana

**Capítulo 12: Ohana.**

Ash comprobó lo grueso que era el pelaje de un Mudbray. Cada hebra era dura y gruesa. Casi tanto como el propio cepillo que le habían dado. Se puso los guantes y humedeció un poco el cepillo. No debía hacerlo demasiado o haría sentir incómodo al tipo tierra. Empezó a cepillar su lomo suavemente. Las gotas de agua se quedaban en la capa externa de pelaje como si se tratara de un material impermeable. Cepilló con más fuerza y confianza hasta que pudo limpiar la zona. Lo siguiente que quiso hacer fue cepillarle la cola. Sin embargo el cepillo se le atascó en un nudo de pelo negro. Viendo que no se zafaba lo jaló con ambas manos. De un tirón el nudo se deshizo. El Mudbray soltó un chillido y le propinó una patada en el rostro. Ash perdió la noción del equilibrio y todo el mundo giraba de arriba abajo. Voló por unos metros hasta caer en un montículo de heno. Ya había caído, pero para él todo seguía dando vueltas.

–Disculpa, debí advertirte que no te pararas detrás de ello – dijo aquel chico de piel oscura.

–Me lo hubieras dicho antes – se quejó Ash.

Kiawe lo ayudó a ponerse de pie luego de que el vértigo se le pasara. Ya era el segundo día en Akala y El profesor y Lillie seguían reuniendo datos de los Pokémon que observaban en ciertos puntos cercanos al pueblo Paniola. Mientras ellos hacían eso Ash optó por ayudar al único rancho de la zona. El área que abarcaba era similar a la del laboratorio del profesor Oak. Pensó que era una buena oportunidad para conocer de cerca a ciertos Pokémon de Alola y pagarle el delicioso helado que el padre de Kiawe le había dado. Sin mencionar que ayudando a Kiawe podrían tener un combate cuanto antes. No debía tener batallas hasta estar libre de sus quehaceres.

…

Ash terminó de remover el jabón con un rocío de agua y el Mudbray quedó reluciente.

– ¡Listo! ¡He terminado! – vitoreó Ash.

–Pero sólo terminaste uno – le dijo Kiawe – Hay que bañar a todos.

– ¡¿Todos?!

Ash miró con ojos bien abiertos el amplio campo donde los Mudbray andaban. Rotomdex se le acercó repitiendo la palabra "contando" y luego mostró un número 60 en su pantalla. El joven soltó un prolongado suspiro. Kiawe pensó que acabaría rindiéndose eventualmente, pero para su asombro Ash continuó lavando uno tras otro a los Pokémon. Siendo más eficiente y eficaz cada vez. Aprendía rápido.

–Les traje más agua – alguien les habló. Kiawe soltó una exclamación y se abalanzó como lo haría un guardaespaldas que quiere ser escudo humano de un presidente. En medio del vuelo le arrebató un cubo lleno de agua a una niña y aterrizó con estilo.

–¡Mimo! ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no hagas nada peligroso?! – le gritó Kiawe a su hermanita. Al igual que él la niña era de piel oscura y sus cabellos eran marrón oscuro y rojo.

–¡Sólo quiero ayudar! ¡Ya soy niña grande! – reclamaba la pequeña.

Ash suspiró entre enternecido e incómodo. Parecía que esa era una rutina diaria entre ese par. El joven solo le permitía hacer las tareas que no considerara "peligrosas". Finalmente terminaron de lavar a todos los Mudbray y pasaron al establo para rellenar los contenedores de agua y comida de los Pokémon. Kiawe le permitió a Mimo ayudar si lo hacía con sus propias manos. En lugar de usar pequeños trinches. El cual Pikachu si optó por usar. Cuando iban a la mitad Ash tuvo la ocurrencia de lanzar el heno desde el montón hasta los contenedores. Lo hizo con precisión y cuidado sin hacer un desastre. Kiawe debió admitir que eso era sorprendente.

– ¿Ya tenías experiencia? – preguntó.

–He estado en más de un rancho a lo largo de mis viajes. Ojalá en Johto las Miltank fueran tan dóciles como las de aquí. Una me pateó tan fuerte como ese Mudbray.

Los hermanos rieron ante eso.

Luego de llenar los contenedores ambos vigilaron los establos mientras un Herdier condujo a las Miltank y el Turtonator de Kiawe a los Tauros. El último paso era medir lo que quedaba en los contenedores luego de que comieran y bebieran. Eso podría determinar si alguno se sentía enfermo o no. Ya cuando la noche cayó los tres regresaron a la casa de la familia dueña del rancho donde el profesor y Lillie esperaban junto a los padres de Kiawe. Fue la madre, una mujer con una sonrisa brillante, quien le permitió a Ash ayudar. Lo curioso era el contraste. Su madre usaba un ropaje aborigen mientras que su padre usaba ropa ordinaria.

En una amplia mesa estaba servida una cena que le hizo agua la boca a Ash.

–¡Al fin! ¡Comida!

Quiso tomar un pan de una bandeja, pero Kiawe le sujetó la mano.

–Aun no – le dijo en tono amable –. Primero debemos darles las gracias al volcán Wela que nutre la tierra y nos permite prosperar.

Todos dirigieron su vista hacia el volcán que se alzaba a lo lejos y cerraron sus ojos haciendo una reverencia leve. Ash no quiso ser grosero e imitó el gesto. Espero a que le indicaran que ya podía comer. Tragó hasta quedar satisfecho. Después fue a la habitación que le habían ofrecido y al ponerse la ropa para la noche se desplomó en la cama. Quería irse a la tierra de los sueños inmediatamente, pero pudo escuchar un fuerte soplido. Abrió sus ojos y alcanzó a ver un resplandor naranja. Lleno de curiosidad decidió salir. Encontró a Kiawe dándole órdenes a su Turtonator. El Pokémon liberaba un potente lanzallamas. Ash se le acercó.

–Ah disculpa, ¿te desperté? – preguntó Kiawe.

– ¿Estás entrenando?

–Claro. De día ayudo en el rancho y de noche entreno.

– ¡¿Todos los días?!

–Bueno, no todos. Tengo mis días de descanso también y mi pasatiempo de danza folclórica.

–Oh ya veo… De cualquier forma, eres sorprendente.

–Tú no lo hiciste mal. Pensé que te rendirías, pero te mantuviste firme.

Ash sonrió ampliamente con orgullo.

– ¿Ves este aro z? – Kiawe alzó su mano izquierda. El brazalete que tenía era distinto al de Ash. Estaba compuesto por rocas ovaladas de distintos tamaños de colores gris y rojo – Mi abuelo me lo dejó. Él solía ser el Kahuna de Akala – La pausa que hizo Kiawe le indicó a Ash que su abuelo había pasado a mejor vida –. Me solía decir constantemente "El fuego puede causar destrucción, pero también puede servir cómo un faro de la humanidad y civiliza a la gente del mundo. El fuego del volcán es lo que nos permite vivir aquí. Kiawe, se el fuego que da la vida no el que la quita" Decidí heredar el anillo, el cristal y el Charizard de mi abuelo para tomar su posición de Kahuna – suspiró – Lamentablemente me falta mucho por mejorar. La Kahuna actual de la isla es más fuerte que yo… por ahora.

Ash le dio un manotón en la espalda que lo exaltó. La fortaleza física del joven de Kanto no correspondía a su apariencia.

–¡Ese es el espíritu! – le animó Ash –. De hecho me recordaste que tenemos un combate pendiente.

–¿No estabas cansado?

–¿Cómo puedo decir que estoy cansado luego de escuchar esa historia?

Kiawe rio por lo bajo y accedió. Los chicos tomaron distancia dispuestos a tener una batalla, pero alguien interrumpió.

–¡Kiawe! – Era su padre –. Lamento interrumpir, pero nuestros repartidores no pueden trabajar mañana. Uno está en una reunión familiar y otro se reportó enfermo.

Kiawe soltó una risa nasal.

–Lo siento Ash. Debo ir a dormir para madrugar mañana.

–También puedo ayudarte con eso.

–¿Qué tanta experiencia tienes montando Pokémon voladores?

–La suficiente… creo.

…

El par de jóvenes se despertó antes de que saliera el sol. Ambos cargaron todas las botellas de la leche en los Pokémon. Kiawe en su Charizard y Ash en el Pelipper que le fue asignado. Pikachu y Rotomdex optaron por ir dentro del enorme pico del ave. Luego de ponerse su equipo de protección subieron en ambos y alzaron el vuelo. Ash siguió a Kiawe quien conocía mucho mejor la isla. Fueron a varios pueblos donde repartieron las botellas de leche Mu-Mu. En las primeras casas dejaron las botellas a un lado de la puerta y tomaban las vacías. Luego de cierta hora, cuando el sol ya empezaba a asomarse, los pueblerinos ya salían de las casas a recibir las botellas y devolver las usadas además de darles los buenos días. Le dieron la vuelta a la isla llegando muy cerca del volcán. Tuvieron que incluso bajar hasta volar apenas por encima de las copas de los arboles por los gases que emanaban desde el cráter. Según Kiawe era una ocurrencia ordinaria.

Y gracias a la ayuda del joven de Kanto las entregas demoraron la mitad de tiempo. Ese día vendrían otros trabajadores para el resto de las tareas por lo que no tendrían que hacer toda la rutina del día anterior. Estaban dispuestos a gastar sus energías en otra actividad. Para el lugar escogieron una playa no muy concurrida. Ash emocionado saltó del Pelipper apenas este tocó suelo. Kiawe lo siguió sonriendo y manteniéndose calmado.

–Ahora sí, tengamos nuestra batalla – declaró Ash.

– ¿Te parece bien una de tres contra tres?

–¡Claro que sí!

Kiawe amplió su sonrisa. Tomó su primera Pokebola y la arrojó. La capsula se abrió dejando salir a un Magmar. Ash tomó la suya propia y la arrojó. El joven de Kanto seleccionó a Rockruff para la primera batalla. El canino ladró animadamente. Listo para dar todo de sí. Ash estuvo a punto de dar una orden de ataque cuando Kiawe y su Magmar empezaron a hacer unos movimientos extraños con las manos. Magmar acercó sus manos y las movía como si tuviera un objeto esférico entre ellas. De la nada, entre sus zarpas blancas apareció una Pokebola de color azul con líneas amarillas. De un rápido movimiento Magmar lanzó aquella Quickball. El aire zumbó y la esfera impactó en el rostro del canino. Acto seguido Magmar arremetió contra su contrincante teniendo su puño en lo alto que desprendía un brillo fuerte de tonalidad roja oscura. Rockruff alcanzó a reaccionar gracias al grito de advertencia de Ash y saltó para evadir el golpe. El Puño Dinámico de Magmar impactó contra el suelo de la playa y produjo una explosión.

–¡Rockruff usa lanza rocas!

Tomando postura, el canino realizó los movimientos que le enseñaron. Las rocas en su collar de pelaje destellaron y brillos empezaron a girar alrededor de su cola alzada. Estos se materializaron en rocas. Con otro movimiento de cola salieron disparadas hacia el Magmar que estaba en medio de un cráter formado por su ataque anterior. Sacó su puño enterrado y de su pico escupió flamas que chocaron contra las piedras. Los ataques se cancelaron entre sí. Rockruff aprovechó y arremetió con velocidad. Abrió el hocico. Sus colmillos destellaron. El resplandor blanquecino se expandió formando una enorme mandíbula flotante. Magmar se cubrió con uno de sus brazos recibiendo el ataque de Mordisco. El ataque lo hizo retroceder. Oportunidad que aprovechó Ash y ordenó un segundo Lanza rocas. Los proyectiles volaron por el aire una vez más logrando impactar esa vez con éxito.

–¡Lanza llamas!

Magmar escupió fuego de nuevo. Ash ordenó esquivar, pero el ataque pasó muy cerca. Logró prenderle fuego a la punta de la peluda cola del canino. Rockruff soltó un chillido de dolor apenas sintió el ardor. Empezó a correr en círculos y luego se zambulló en el agua. Ash se acercó, preocupado. Apenas la flama se extinguió, Rockruff quedó sentado en la parta llana. Sus patas apenas sumergidas. Sollozaba. Ash lo tomó entre los brazos y lo sacó.

–¿Está bien? – preguntó Kiawe.

–Sí, creo que sólo fue la impresión. Todavía le falta experiencia.

Rockruff soltó un chillido de disculpa. Ash le acarició la cabeza con compasión. Pikachu también lo animó.

–Pronto superarás esto, ya lo veras – le dijo Ash y volvió su atención a Kiawe – Pikachu, yo te elijo.

El roedor eléctrico avanzó. Kiawe retomó su actitud de batalla. No dio ninguna señal. Magmar esa vez arrojó sin movimientos distractores la Quickball que había recogido. Sin embargo, Pikachu lo vio venir. Haciendo gala de sus viejas habilidades de pin pon, golpeó la capsula con su Cola de hierro mandándola de regreso a Magmar. La esfera le golpeó el rostro aturdiéndolo brevemente.

–¡Pikachu! ¡Masa eléctrica! – Comandó Ash.

Pikachu formó una bola voltio y la lanzó al aire. Acto seguido liberó una descarga eléctrica golpeando la esfera de electricidad. Esta aumentó varias veces su tamaño. Pikachu ejerció fuerza sin dejar de emitir electricidad que lo mantenía unido a la esfera. El ataque combinado descendió sobre Magmar. Este gritó de dolor quedando dentro de la esfera recibiendo esos miles de voltios por unos breves segundos. Cuando Pikachu dejó de emitir la descarga la esfera se contrajo y explotó. Kiawe quedó boquiabierto. Rotomdex vitoreaba de alegría y asombro por ver que las sorpresas no se le acababan al joven de Kanto.

Estando Magmar debilitado Kiawe lo regresó a la Pokebola. Si el nivel de aquel Pikachu era muy elevado no iba a contenerse.

–¡Turtonator sal ahora! – arrojó la Pokebola y esta se abrió. En medio del aire se materializó un enorme Pokémon acorazado. Al caer hizo la tierra vibrar levemente.

Ash ni Pikachu se dejaron intimidar.

–¡Pikachu cola de hierro!

El roedor eléctrico salió corriendo mientras su cola adquiría una tonalidad gris metálica. Turtonator rápidamente se dio la vuelta mostrando su caparazón. Sin embargo, Pikachu dio un brinco sobre él sin tocar los picos y al pasar por encima le dio un coletazo en la cabeza al Pokémon dragón de fuego. Kiawe volvió a boquear, sorprendido ¡Sabía del movimiento Coraza Trampa! Pikachu aterrizó en frente de su contrincante e inmediatamente empezó a golpearlo seguidamente con su Cola de Hierro. Para repelerlo Turtonator desplegó llamas de su larga nariz.

–¡Pikachu! ¡Bola boomerang! ¡Al blanco! – gritaba Ash. Kiawe no entendía esas indicaciones en código, pero presentía que no era bueno.

–¡Cola de dragón!

Turtonator se agazapó en el suelo y levantó la cola. A diferencia de en otras ocasiones en lugar de emitir un aura verde con forma de escamas la cola de Turtonator aumentó de tamaño liberando una luz anaranjada. Giró barriendo el piso con su ataque obligando a Pikachu a saltar. Se puso de pie dispuesto a golpearlo con un Lanzallamas, pero Ash dio la señal y Pikachu lanzó una Bola voltio que no iba dirigida a Turtonator directamente. Esta dibujó una curva en el aire y terminó por entrar en el agujero en su abdomen. Se escuchó una explosión amortiguada. Una combinación de fuego y electricidad salió disparada por el agujero del pecho y los de la espalda tras una detonación de los picos explosivos. El corazón de Kiawe dio un salto por la impresión. Pikachu no desaprovechó la oportunidad y saltó encima de la cabeza de su adversario para electrocutarlo. El contacto aseveraba el daño por el ataque eléctrico. Kiawe dio un grito que hizo reaccionar a su Pokémon. Turtonator sacudió la cabeza logrando quitarse de encima a Pikachu. Estaba al borde de sus fuerzas. Brevemente intercambiaron miradas. Ambos entendían que el siguiente intercambio de ataques sería el último. Era todo o nada. Rápidamente Tortunator emitió una luz blanquecina que se intensificó llegándolo a cubrir completamente. Dicha luz se resquebrajó como si de una capa sólida se tratara. El movimiento Rompecorazas fue ejecutado con éxito. Luego entrenador y Pokémon ejecutaron los movimientos específicos y un aura incandescente los rodeó a ambos.

–¡Explosión cataclismica! – exclamó Kiawe a todo pulmón.

Una esfera de fuego se empezó a formar enfrente de Turtonator y rápidamente creció varios metros. Al llegar a su tamaño máximo salió disparada hacia Pikachu. El roedor recibió una nueva orden. Se irguió sobre su cola mientras la contraía y luego de golpe la extendió. A manera de resorte logró impulsarse por encima de la bola de fuego. El calor era abrazador. El ataque siguió de largo llegando a la costa y adentrándose en el mar. Al descender, Pikachu golpeó a Turtonator en la cabeza con otra cola hierro al mismo tiempo que la esfera estalló. La explosión evaporó agua y produjo un fuerte oleaje. Turtonator se tambaleó un par de veces antes de desplomarse en el suelo, debilitado.

Kiawe suspiró entre agotado y decaído. La habilidad de aquel chico tan infantil había sobrepasado sus expectativas por mucho. Regresaba a Turtonator a su Pokebola en tanto que Ash y Pikachu celebraban su victoria.

–Parece que eres alguien completamente diferente cuando batallas–Dijo Kiawe–. Me recuerdas un poco a la Kahuna de Akala.

–¿Huh? ¿De verdad?

Kiawe asintió y tomó su tercera Pokebola. La arrojó. Esta vez el Pokémon que salió era familiar, pero a la vez desconocido. Era una criatura bípeda de piel oscura. Su cabeza se veía dura y de un blanco hueso salvo una mancha oscura en la frente. Sin mencionar que tenía un hueso en su mano. Rotomdex se acercó a Ash para dar su explicación.

 _Marowak de Alola. Tipo fuego-fantasma. La abundante presencia de Pokémon de tipo planta que hay en Alola hace de la región un entorno hostil para los Cubone, que son vulnerables ante ese tipo. Esto los ha llevado a desarrollar una especie de sexto sentido para protegerse los unos a los otros y a vivir muy unidos a sus congéneres. Parece ser que esta peculiaridad es lo que desencadenó su cambio de forma._

–Tipo fuego y fantasma, eh? – Meditó Ash – Tomate un descanso Pikachu.

Pikachu acató la orden y retrocedió. Ash abrió su mochila para sacar un Rowlet que dormía profundamente. Lo llamó varias veces tratando de despertarlo. Kiawe arqueó una ceja, extrañado por esa elección. Pero no iba a subestimar a aquel entrenador de nuevo. Rowlet despertó luego de varios llamados. Se espabiló y se elevó en el aire. Marowak sujetó su hueso y frotó uno de sus extremos contra la mancha oscura en su frente produciendo chispas. El hueso se encendió en flamas azules. Al empezar a girarlo el otro extremo también se encendió.

–¡Marowak usa rueda de fuego! – ordenó Kiawe.

–¡Rowlet Contra Escudo!

Marowak hizo girar su hueso más rápido. Las flamas azules se fueron expandiendo. Al final dio un salto siguiendo el sentido del giro con su cuerpo entero y se envolvió totalmente en esas flamas. Por su parte Rowlet empezó a girar sobre sí mismo. Desprendía hojas luminiscentes que formaron un pequeño torbellino. Los Pokémon envueltos en sus ataques colisionaron. Hubo un forcejeo entre ambos hasta que las hojas estallaron en llamas. Marowak descendió. Logró caer de pie. Kiawe y su Pokémon trataron de localizar a su adversario. No lo veían en medio de esa lluvia de hojas incineradas. Ninguno se dio cuenta del momento en que Rowlet llegó atrás de Marowak. La lechuza graznó agudamente esponjando todas las plumas de su cuerpo. El ataque de Impresionar le causó un susto de muerte a Marowak. Dio un salto y retrocedió.

–Ahora sujeta su hueso – ordenó Ash. Rowlet voló acercándose a Marowak y con ambas patas sujetó fuertemente el hueso – ¡Impresionar!

Ejecutó el movimiento fantasma una segunda vez. Logró con éxito dar un segundo golpe crítico y hacer que Marowak soltara su arma. Rowlet tomó distancia con el hueso en su posesión. Kiawe apretó la quijada.

–¡Marowak! ¡Cabeza de hierro!

Su Pokémon recuperó la compostura y corrió en dirección a Rowlet. El tope de su cabeza adquirió una tonalidad metálica. Dio un salto con la intención de embestirlo.

–¡Suelta el hueso Rowlet! – Ordenó Ash.

La lechuza simplemente dejó caer el hueso y se elevó en el aire. Marowak no pudo evitar dirigir su atención a ese objeto que prácticamente era una parte de él. Estiró el brazo para poder sujetarlo. Cuando lo hizo se llenó de alegría. Pero luego notó que estaba sobre el agua. Entró en pánico. Kiawe se llevó las manos a la cabeza viendo como su Pokémon iba cayendo lagrimeando y moviendo inútilmente sus extremidades antes de zambullirse. El siguiente ataque de Follaje por parte de Rowlet golpeó a Marowak y lo empujó a aguas más profundas. Kiawe no tuvo elección más que devolverlo a la Pokebola por temor a que se ahogara. La victoria había sido de Ash. Los dos se terminaron de felicitar con un apretón de manos.

–No esperaba perder tan aplastantemente – Dijo Kiawe–. Creo que no tendrás problema contra la Kahuna.

–Gracias – respondió Ash – pero tú también eres bueno. Solo debes pulir un poco tu estilo.

–¿De qué hablas?

Ash hizo una pausa antes de contestar.

–Para empezar puedes entrenar la habilidad natural de tu Magmar de desplegar mucho calor de su cuerpo. Si lo llevas a tal nivel potenciará sus ataques de tipo fuego. A tal dominio el aire caliente a su alrededor forma una capa aislante que lo protege de los ataques eléctricos. En cuanto a tu Tortunator me parece que juegas mucho a la defensiva. Deberías ser más arriesgado y no dejar Rompecorazas como último recurso. Si aumenta su velocidad le facilitará también la movilidad. Cuando se defiende con su Coraza Trampa debería moverse para asegurarse que el oponente haga contacto con sus picos. También su barrida con la Cola Dragón sería mucho más efectiva. Eso quedaría genial en combo con un Lanzallamas. Y sobre tu Marowak…

Kiawe estaba atónito.


	13. Nanika ga okoru?

**Capítulo 13: Nanika ga okoru?**

En una mesa, Ash y Kiawe disfrutaban de una bebida refrescante. Seguían conversando sobre batallas y estrategias. Sus Pokémon ya habían sido revisados y sanados, les sirvieron bayas para que se sintieran mejor. Rockruff le gruñía y ladraba al Magmar de Kiawe. Seguramente lanzando un ultimátum de hacerse más fuerte y vencerlo en la próxima. A lo cual el Magmar se mantenía estoico. Lo curioso era que otra rivalidad se veía en el círculo de Pokémon, pero eran del mismo entrenador. Marowak le dirigía miradas furiosas a Turtonator y el dragón de fuego le respondía de igual manera. Marowak empezó a darle cabezazos haciéndolo retroceder. En uno de esos su cabeza terminó entrando en el agujero del abdomen de Turtonator y la fuerza logró hacerle perder equilibrio. Cayó de espaldas y ambos pokemon se agitaron frenéticamente al no poder salir de su posición. Con pesadez, Kiawe los regresó a ambos a sus pokebolas.

Luego de dejar el centro Pokémon, regresaron al Rancho. Los jóvenes notaron que una multitud circulaba por la zona y docenas de personas andaban sobre Pokmonturas voladoras dando vueltas en el aire. Kiawe ordenó a Charizard avanzar más rápido. Ash lo siguió. No les costó ver el motivo de la alta concurrencia. En el campo de heno varias zonas se encontraban aplanadas en forma de círculos de diferentes tamaños y líneas que los unían, conformando todo un conjunto. Kiawe soltó una exclamación y descendió de inmediato. En la entrada estaba su padre hablando con las personas. Amablemente les pedía que se retiraran, aunque se veía muy exhausto. Charizard descendió sin frenar del todo para generar un sismo en el momento en que sus patas tocaron tierra.

–Aquí no hay nada que ver– Dijo Kiawe con firmeza. Su padre se alivió al verlo. Los turistas se vieron intimidados y decidieron retirarse.

–¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Ash bajando del Pelipper.

–Otra tonta broma de alguien–Gruñó Kiawe–. Se meten en los campos de heno y hacen esos dibujos.

–Ya los tractores se están preparando. Por el momento vayan a la casa

El padre se retiró. Las Pokemonturas también se alejaron a excepción de una que lucía como un platillo volador. Era un Magnezone con un grande encaje metálico alrededor suyo. Se abrió la cubierta. Dentro estaba un niño gordito de cabello anaranjado. Llevaba puesta una bufanda con forma de cola de Pikachu y una camisa blanca con el dibujo de un gameboy. Venía acompañado de una criatura redondeada color gris con triángulos marrones y amarillos sobre su cuerpo.

–Sophocles por favor – le habló Kiawe, irritado – Se metieron otra vez en los campos a hacer dibujos y tu Magnezone con pinta de Ovni no ayuda.

–Ay lo siento – respondió aquel chico – no tenía idea. Sólo vine para comer un poco de helado.

Ash le estaba dando varias vueltas al impresionante diseño de la montura de Magnezone. De por sí el Pokémon ya lucía como un platillo volador viviente. Con esas añadiduras lucía aún más convincente.

–Uy miren, los alienígenas si son reales – Se voltearon a ver. Dos chicos y una chica con vestimenta negra y blanca estaban cerca. Llevaban pañoletas en el rostro y sobre la cabeza que se asemejaban a un cráneo caricaturesco.

– ¿Ustedes vándalos que hacen aquí? ¡Apuesto que fueron ustedes!

–Que falacias dices– dijo uno.

– ¿A caso tienes pruebas? – preguntó una chica con burla.

–Deberías agradecerle a quien lo hizo por atraer más turistas.

Los ojos de Kiawe brillaron con ira y los músculos de su rostro se tensaron en una expresión terrorífica. Empezó a gritar un montón de incoherencias. Riendo, los tres vándalos subieron a sus motocicletas y echaron a andar. Kiawe subió sobre su Charizard para irse detrás de ellos.

–Definitivamente debo llegar al fondo de esto – Ash se impresionó al ver a Rotomdex con una peluca y cejas postizas de tonalidad rubia. En su brazo sostenía una lupa

– ¿Qué traes puesto? – preguntó Ash.

–Es parte de mi kit de detective. Usaré todos los conocimientos que he adquirido de mis series detectivescas favoritas para desenmarañar el misterio ¡Rotom!

Rotomdex se fue volando en dirección de los campos. Ash y Sophocles quedaron perplejos. Confiando en que Kiawe estaría bien ambos fueron a la casa del rancho para pedir una ración de helado. Terminaron hablando sobre todos los sabores de helados. A lo lejos veían los tractores andando por el campo. Cegando el resto del cultivo para que el patrón desapareciera. Pikachu jugaba con Togedemaru. De a momentos la erizo no podía aguantar la emoción. Sus mejillas amarillas mostraban un ligero sonrojo y desplegaba sus púas triangulares para frotarse contra Pikachu. El pobre terminaba soltando quejidos de dolor.

– ¿Habías visto agroglifos antes? – le preguntó Sophocles a Ash.

– ¿Agro-qué?

–Se le dicen así a los círculos hechos en los campos de cultivos. Son populares entre los que creen en los alienígenas. Aunque hasta ahora se ha demostrado que todos fueron hechos por personas que buscaban llamar la atención.

–¿No crees en los extraterrestres?

–No es que no crea en vida fuera del planeta. Nada más que no hay prueba de vida inteligente y civilizada. No tiene sentido que una civilización avanzada volara en el planeta sin comunicarse con nosotros.

El joven hablaba con cierta soberbia que le daba un aire más infantil que intelectual. Ash le quiso responder, pero fue interrumpido por un llamado. Un joven de cabello verdoso se les acercó. Ash tardó un momento en reconocerlo. No había hablado mucho con él aquella vez que lo conoció en un bosque en Sinnoh. Intercambiaron saludos y como era de esperarse lo retó a una batalla Pokémon. El joven de Kanto aceptó con ánimos y se terminó de comer el helado con rapidez ganándose una punzada de dolor en la cabeza por el frío. Aquel retador tomó su Pokebola y la arrojó. La capsula al abrirse dejó salir a un Rhyperior que rugió alzando sus brazos. Llevaba puesto una especie de chaleco de color rojo.

–Te voy a demostrar que somos un mejor equipo – le dijo el retador.

Ash amplió su sonrisa.

–Bien, Pikachu yo te elijo.

El roedor eléctrico se zafó del abrazo de Togedemaru con cierto alivio y tomó posición. Todos miraron con incredulidad a Ash.

–Adelante, atactrueno.

Con esa orden el shock de todos se incrementó produciendo una parálisis de pensamiento. El retador ni se molestó en dar alguna orden a su Pokémon que compartía su sentimiento de decepción. Pikachu emitió chispas de sus mejillas para luego liberar una potente descarga. El ataque eléctrico voló directamente hacia el cuerno de Rhyperior. Al dar en el blanco se pudo notar cómo la electricidad era absorbida en lugar de ser disipada. El ataque terminó un par de segundos después. Justo en el siguiente instante su Rhyperior emitió un quejido de dolor y cayó inconsciente al suelo para incredulidad del entrenador y de Sophocles. Ash y Pikachu vitorearon. El entrenador revisó a su Rhyperior. Efectivamente estaba desmayado sin tener alguna señal externa de daño.

– ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – preguntaba Sophocles.

–Es un truco que descubrí en mis viajes. Una forma de que los ataques eléctricos funcionen de manera efectiva contra los tipo tierra.

–¡Jamás escuché algo como eso! ¡Por favor cuéntame! – Suplicaba con emoción el gordito – Yo quiero ser un experto en tipo eléctrico y algo como eso es un conocimiento invaluable para mí.

–Está bien. Tranquilo.

-¡Yo también quisiera saberlo! – dijo el joven.

Ash accedió a revelarles el secreto. Emocionado, Sophocles sacó de su bolsillo un aparato cónico con motivo de Pikachu. Al encenderlo de los "ojos" proyectó en medio del aire dos hologramas: un teclado anaranjado y una pantalla azulada. La cámara grababa a Ash quien procedió con la explicación… no terminó siendo lo que esperaban. Cosas como el coraje, el espíritu o que la resistencia de tipo podía superarse con agallas no era nada convincente. De no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos no hubieran escuchado tantos disparates por tanto tiempo.

–Bueno, eso es sólo para entrenar la mente – decía Ash sin percatarse de la expresión de escepticismo del par –. En cuanto al cuerpo el Pokémon debe acostumbrarse a cargarse de electricidad externa. Ya sea de aparatos u otros Pokémon. Eso fortalece los ataques eléctricos y puede que anule de por sí la inmunidad del tipo tierra. Ya dominado el truco podrás dejar de depender de las recargas.

Eso era lo que tenía más sentido hasta el momento. Sophocles empezó a teclear en su teclado y modificar el programa de carga de Togedemaru. El otro entrenador se despidió con la promesa de que seguiría entrenando para no perder tan fácil la próxima vez. Con curiosidad Ash se asomó a ver que escribía Sophocles. Veía tablas y graficas multicolores que no comprendía. Togedemaru había vuelto a su juego de persecución con Pikachu.

–Lo que dices puede ser factible – dijo Sophocles sin dejar de teclear– Los Pokémon eléctrico se fortalecen cargándose con electricidad, pero si no se cuenta con la habilidad de absorción, pararrayos o electromotor se necesita mucha habilidad y experiencia para recibir el ataque y cargarse con el mínimo de daño o sin daño alguno.

Oprimió la tecla de Enter haciendo que las gráficas empezaran mover y los números dentro de las tablas a cambiar. Sophocles despegó para verlo a Ash cuyos ojos estaba girando nada más de ver la simulación en la pantalla.

–Quisiera escuchar más de lo que tengas que contar y como agradecimiento te puedo ofrecer un boleto gratis para la Festi Plaza.

–¿Festi plaza?

–Es uno de los lugares más divertidos en la región de Alola. Tiene muchas atracciones y juegos.

–¿Como un parque de diversiones? ¡Genial!

Sophocles apagó la proyección de los hologramas dejando que la computadora siguiera trabajando. Tomó su propio Ride Pager. Aunque lo pensó un momento.

–Puede que le cause problemas a la familia de Kiawe con mi Magnezone. Con todo ese alboroto de los agroglifos…

–Descuida, puedo llevarte conmigo.

–No me gusta viajar volando si no estoy dentro de una cabina.

–Ah bueno.

Sophocles suspiró.

–Tocará una montura terrestre.

Los dos tomaron asiento sobre los Tauros y echaron a andar saliendo del territorio del rancho en dirección hacia la ruta 6. Ash estaba emocionado por conocer la Festi Plaza. Sin embargo, en medio del camino una sombra se posó sobre ellos. Detuvieron su avance de la impresión. Pero al levantar la vista no vieron nada. La imagen del cielo y las nubes burbujeo y una figura esférica apareció. El color de su superficie era de un amarillo metálico y tenía alrededor un anillo plateado. Tres círculos rojos en el frente brillaban con intensidad.

Ellos junto a los Pokémon fueron iluminados por una columna de luz roja salida del frente de la esfera. Una sensación de vacío los invadió cuando se despegaron del suelo. Soltaron una exclamación cuando en el siguiente instante la gravedad se vio invertida y se elevaron en el aire. Los Tauros mugieron alarmados. Los Ride Pager emitieron unos sonidos y las monturas junto al equipo de protección fueron regresados. Quedando en sus ropas ordinarias. Entraron al ovni y terminaron chocando con un muro de frio metal. El lugar era una cámara cúbica de metal pulido. Estaba iluminada por franjas blancas luminiscentes en los bordes superiores. Ash se puso de pie y miró a todos lados queriendo saber que ocurría. Sophocles empezó a gritar histéricamente y correr en círculos. Togedemaru lloraba acurrucándose contra Pikachu. Lastimosamente para él la erizo seguía extendiendo sus púas inconscientemente.

–Sophocles, cálmate– No escuchó. Ash tuvo que sujetarlo de los hombros y alzarlo. Sus piernas quedaron pataleando en el aire–. Te digo que te calmes.

–¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! – Gritó – ¡Hemos sido raptados por extraterrestres! ¡Nos van a diseccionar! ¡Estudiarán la especie humana y luego invadirán el planeta! ¡Es nuestro fin!

Derramaba lágrimas casi al nivel del Torkoal de Ash.

–Has visto demasiadas películas. No hay que asumir que los extraterrestres son malos. Primero hay que conocerlos – El gordito lo miró con desconcierto. Ya calmado, Ash lo puso de nuevo en el suelo.

Una puerta se abrió. Sophocles dio un brinco y se puso detrás de Ash. Pikachu se preparó para batallas lo que fuera. Entraron unas pequeñas criaturas de pelaje rosado y de aspecto adorable. Se organizaron en fila.

–Oh son ustedes– Habló Ash–. Vaya forma de decir hola.

Una extensa expresión interrogante se dibujó en el rostro del gordito. Los Clefairy saludaron, sonriendo. Uno de ellos se acercó a Ash dando saltitos y le habló. Lamentaba que Rotomdex no estuviera ahí para traducir. Aunque reconociendo a ese Clefairy no le costó entender de los que hablaba. Se puso sobre una rodilla para bajar a su altura y le sobó la cabeza al Pokémon.

–Parece que has estado bien. Donphan piensa en ti cada vez que ve el cielo estrellado. Así es, al igual que tu evolucionó. Que mal que no lo tenga conmigo ahora.

Sophocles observaba anonadado lo que ocurría. Pikachu se había puesto a hablar con los otros Clefairy. Repentinamente hizo un chillido de alegría.

– ¿Qué sucede Pikachu? – preguntó Ash. El roedor eléctrico hizo unos gestos con sus patas a manera de lenguaje de señas – ¡¿Qué nos van a dar una vuelta en su nave espacial?!

– ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó el gordito - ¡¿Cómo puedes confiar así de fácil?! ¡¿De dónde los conoces?!

–Ah eso fue durante mi viaje por Kanto. Al parecer su nave se había estrellado y quisieron usar a Pikachu como batería para su nave. Obviamente me enfrenté a ellos para rescatar a Pikachu y al final creí que habían dejado el planeta… No fue hasta que fui a Johto donde tuve otro encuentro con ellos.

–¡¿Hablas en serio?!

Dejaron la recamara. Fuera parecía una bodega con contenedores cúbicos. Siguieron a los Clefairy por la nave. Ash había dejado a lado toda precaución. Sophocles por su parte seguía siendo víctima de un nerviosismo causado por los prejuicios de las películas de Pokewood. En eso Ash había tenido razón.

Se pararon sobre un círculo el cual resultó ser un elevador. La plataforma los llevó a un nivel superior y detrás de una puerta que se abrió estaba la cabina de control. Era mucho más compleja de lo que Ash recordaba. Había monitores flotantes y un tablero en forma de arco lleno de botones y palancas de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores. La inseguridad de Sophocles fue sustituida por asombro al igual que Ash. La Clefairy líder, que usaba una flor en su oreja, tomó asiento y oprimió unos botones. Unos asientos se materializaron para que los usaran. La cabina esférica, como si fuera todo un monitor, proyectó la imagen del exterior. Se vieron a sí mismos sentados a las afueras del planeta. Pareciera que vieran una grabación en todo ángulo. No sentían el empuje de la propulsión. Se alejaban a una velocidad tal que el planeta fue haciéndose más pequeño hasta perderse de vista en cuestión de segundos. En su recorrido pasaron por el lado de la luna, tan cerca que podían ver con detalle su superficie rugosa. Más impresionante fue pasar cerca del sol. El fuego de la estrella ardía infundiendo el temor de ser alcanzados por una de esas llamaradas. La cercanía era más de impresión que de distancia, de lo contrario si hubiera habido problemas seguramente. Tras dejar atrás la estrella siguieron en las profundidades del espacio. Las estrellas brillaban con mayor intensidad. Otra masa cósmica no tardó en aparecer. Estaban camino a un planeta netamente rojo.

La Clefairy líder oprimió unos botones y con las palancas hizo que la nave rodeara el planeta. Notaron entonces que descendían a su superficie. El planeta lucía desértico; sin vida. La nave sobrevoló unas montañas y luego descendió. De la misma forma que esa nave apareció enfrente de sus ojos, toda una extensa ciudad se hizo visible. Eran edificaciones de un color grisáceo. Su arquitectura era muy peculiar; curvada y retorcida. Otras naves de distintos disños sobrevolaban su espacio aéreo. La nave de ellos aterrizó en una plaza circular y pudieron ver unas figuras acercándose. Eran un par de Elgyem. Uno de ellos alzó sus brazos y produjo unos destellos coloridos. La Clefairy líder presionó unos botones en su tablero de mando.

–Esto no me lo puedo creer – Boqueó Sophocles– ¿Cómo es que viajamos millones de kilómetros en escasos siete minutos? ¿Cómo es que hay una civilización alienígena en un planeta vecino sin que nos hayamos enterado? ¿En verdad los Elgyem son originarios de aquí?

Ash tenía pegada el rostro a la pantalla tratando de ver todo lo que pudiera, pero la imagen alrededor de ellos dejó de ser proyectada y los Clefairy dejaron sus asientos. Les indicaron que los siguieran. Volvieron a esa área de almacenamiento y les indicaron que entraran en uno de los contenedores. Entraron en uno que estaba vacío. Togedemaru generó una luz de sus mejillas y púas amarillas que tranquilizó a su entrenador. Pronto sintieron que se movían. Se apoyaron en las paredes para guardar el equilibrio. En cuanto dejó de moverse, el contenedor volvió a abrirse. Ahí estaban los Clefairy de pie y sobre ellos levitaban unas criaturas humanoides de piel café y ojos verdes. Los Beheeyem gritaron y levantaron sus brazos mostrando brillos multicolores en las esferas que tenían por manos. Los tres se abalanzaron sobre Ash. El corazón de Sophocles le dio un salto, pero luego vio que el joven reía. Los Pokémon no le hacían ningún daño.

–Así que esta es su ciudad – comentó Ash.

– ¡¿Pero cuántos extraterrestres conoces?!

–Sólo estos… y un par de Deoxys.

Estaban dentro de una habitación que le recordaba a Ash al interior del ovni de los Beheeyem. Las paredes eran de un suave lila y tenían patrones de líneas parecidos a los de las frentes de los Pokémon. Les ofrecieron unas sillas levitantes. Unos discos plateados vinieron flotando. Tenían una bandeja cuadrada de metal con cubos traslucidos de diferentes colores. Los Clefairy comieron con gusto.

–¿Esto es seguro de comer? – preguntó Sophocles, pero Ash y Pikachu ya estaban probando.

–Que sabor tan raro… – dijo mascando – No puedo decir si me gusta o no… quizá sea apropiado decir que es un sabor fuera de nuestro mundo.

Sophocles y Togedemaru decidieron probar. Compartieron los sentimientos de Ash y Pikachu. Entonces unos aros se posicionaron sobre la cabeza de cada uno de ellos. Repentinamente, imágenes empezaron a ser proyectadas en sus mentes. Se veían a los Clefairy estrellándose en su nave. Luego robando cosas en una ciudad para intentar repararla y también secuestrando a Pikachu. Los recuerdos continuaron luego de que Ash junto a sus amigos dejaran su nave. A diferencia de lo que creía esta no había logrado dejar el planeta; chocó en un pueblo cercano y los Clefairy huyeron. Las autoridades se apoderaron de la nave. Los Clefairy no tuvieron más opción que renunciar a ella. Viajaron a pie varias semanas y volando las noches de luna llena. Llegaron a un lugar que Ash conocía muy bien: El monte luna. Ahí fueron acogidos por los Clefairy y Clefable nativos. Un día otra nave llegó al monte y lograron volver al espacio. Durante su estadía en el planeta rojo conocieron los Beheeyem que fueron ayudados por Ash. Pero el planeta propio de ellos era incluso más lejano. Se metieron en graves problemas por perder una nave. Luego de una temporada de entrenamiento suplementario se les fue confiada otra… para su mala fortuna tuvieron otro percance que los llevó a su segundo encuentro con Ash y sus amigos. La proyección terminó.

–Ya veo… esa vez estaban desesperados por volver a su planeta – comentó Ash sintiéndose en parte culpable. Las Clefairy asintieron con expresiones tristes en sus rostros –. Que mal que no nos hayamos podido comunicar bien… podríamos haber encontrado una solución que no incluyera llevar a Pikachu al espacio.

La líder volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza. Ash entendió que ya no valía la pena preocuparse por el pasado si ya todos estaban bien en el presente. Los Beheeyem los convidaron a participar en un juego propio de ellos. Un platillo proyectaba el holograma de varias esferas cuadriculadas, una dentro de otra. Resultó ser cómo un juego de mesa con reglas complicadas. Sophocles se interesó mucho y no tardó de entender cómo se jugaba. Por su parte Ash, Pikachu y Togedemaru jugaron con los artefactos que los Clefairy les otorgaban. Creían que eran juguetes de alta tecnología.

* * *

No tuvieron la oportunidad de recorrer la civilización alienígena. Según les dijeron por telepatía, no se debían traer humanos al planeta. Volvieron a la nave de los Clefairy y despegaron con la misma velocidad con la que llegaron. Ash tenía que reconocer que de todas sus aventuras esa estaba entre las más extraordinarias.

De pronto, el tablero de control empezó a emitir un ligero pitido. Los Clefairy se alarmaron y empezaron a intercambiar palabras frenéticamente. Eso era clara señal de que algo no andaba bien. Delante de ellos apareció otra nave gigantesca. Era ovalada y con picos a sus costados. Tenía en frente dos enormes círculos fucsias. Daba la impresión de ser un gigantesco Cascoon mecánico. Se escuchó una voz que decía palabras incomprensibles para el par de jóvenes. De la otra nave salieron platillos voladores que rodearon a la nave de los Clefairy. Los rodearon y la nave nodriza abrió una compuerta que asemejaba una boca.

– ¿Ahora sí me puedo alarmar? – preguntó Sophocles, temblando.

Ash se puso de pie sin saber realmente qué hacer. Estaban entrando en un hangar más amplio que un estadio. Los platillos se organizaron en filas a lado y lado. Los Clefairy dejaron sus asientos para juntarse en un círculo. Murmuraban con nerviosismo. Escucharon de nuevo la voz que hablaba en un idioma que no entendían. Resignados, tuvieron que bajar de la nave. Los faroles amarillos que hacían de ojos en los platillos voladores los iluminaban con una luz amarilla. En el techo elevado se abrió una compuerta por la cual se formó un pilar de luz. Algo descendió, eran tres figuras. Ash reconoció la de los lados. Eran Registeel. La del medio era completamente desconocida. Era una criatura humanoide de piel metálica y de una silueta muy esbelta, más de lo humanamente posible. Su cabeza era larga y a los lados tenía unas láminas a manera de largos mechones de cabello que llegaban hasta sus rodillas. En su pecho tenía un cristal rosado. Las Clefairy estaban postradas ante esa criatura.

–Saludos – Habló con una voz distorsionada, pero de tono femenino–. Soy lo que podrían llamar la emperatriz de la galaxia. Mi nombre es E – Dirigió su vista a los Clefairy –Sacar a los seres humanos de su planeta está prohibido.

–¿Por qué? – Se aventuró a preguntar Ash – Sería genial que todos los conocieran.

E lo miró directamente a los ojos. Ash le sostuvo la mirada, ignorando el brillo rojo de enojo de los Registeel. E duró unos segundos en silencio hasta que contestó.

–Todavía no han solucionado sus propios problemas, aunque creemos que no falta mucho para eso. Estos pequeños hicieron esto antes de tiempo.

–Por favor no se enoje con ellos.

Duró otros segundos en silencio. Examinaba a Ash. El chico sentía que su mirada lo atravesaba y escudriñaba su interior.

–Está bien– respondió al fin. Haciendo que Ash suspirara de alivio.

–Pero ¿qué ocurre con los Clefairy, los Elgyem y demás Pokémon que se creen vienen del espacio? ¿Por qué los Ovnis vuelan sobre el planeta sin querer ser vistos la mayoría de las veces?

E entrecerró sus ojos. Sophocles se atemorizó. En parte deseaba que Ash se callara.

–Es algo vergonzoso admitirlo. Luego de estudios descubrimos que su planeta tiene minerales valiosos. Sólo tomamos lo que no usan y algunos alienígenas, como ustedes nos llaman, decidieron quedarse a vivir en su mundo. Se pudieron multiplicar y sus descendientes guardan vestigios de su origen en sus mentes.

Eso explicaba mucho de lo que Ash recordaba. E hizo un gesto delicado con la mano y una fuerza sobre el brazalete Z de Ash le hizo acercar su mano. Ambos extendieron sus dedos índices llegando a tocarse por casi nada. Ese leve contacto genero un tenue brillo.

–Si…– E se apartó– Considero que serán capaces de guardar el secreto de nuestra existencia hasta que sea tiempo. Pronto nos veremos. No falta mucho para que nos presentemos formalmente con los de tu planeta.

Tras un resplandor ellos se encontraron de nuevo en medio de un bosque ordinario. Ya no estaba ninguno de los extraterrestres. Miró al cielo. Ya era de noche. Luego de esa experiencia las estrellas le parecían más lejanas.

–Está bien E… espero nos volvamos a volver pronto.

Su sueño siempre había sido maestro Pokémon y para eso había decidido viajar por el mundo, pero ahora lo abrumaba el pensamiento de que había muchos mundos desconocidos para él.

Escuchó a sus espaldas el sonido seco de Sophocles cayendo desmayado en el suelo.

– ¡Ash! ¡Ash! – Rotomdex vino volando – Hasta que los encuentro ¡Resolví el misterio! ¡Rotom! Sí fueron los miembros del equipo Skull después de todo… ¿Qué le pasó a Sophocles?

Ash abrió la boca demorándose en contestar.

–Nada. Sólo está cansado.


	14. Educación

**Capítulo 14: Educación.**

El pueblo Paniola contaba con un mercado abundante y variado. Los agricultores de campos cercanos traían y vendían los frutos de su trabajo. Ash acompañaba en esa ocasión al profesor Kukui. Iba cargando unas bolsas mientras él examinaba las frutas y vegetales. Los veía desde diferentes ángulos, los olía, les daba unos golpecitos y probaba las muestras gratis. Ash y Pikachu también probaban los dulces trozos de bayas y frutas.

–Debes saber elegir bien Ash – le explicaba el profesor Kukui – con toda la variedad silvestre de alimentos es bueno saber lo que puedes consumir estando en lo salvaje.

–Bueno… hace tiempo que no me ha faltado la comida en medio de una ruta. Sólo lamento que en este viaje no tengo a nadie quien me cocine – Suspiró, desanimado.

–Ah parece que tienes un lado mimado – rio Kukui mientras le daba golpecitos en la cabeza. Ash rio avergonzado – ¡Pues no se diga más! Hoy te voy a dar un curso básico de entrenador.

–¿Huh? ¿Curso básico?

–Cosas sencillas, pero esenciales. La lección número uno ya te la he dado: cómo distinguir buen alimento silvestre. Luego de dejar la compra en casa de Kiawe te daré la lección número dos.

–Oh suena bien… pero ¿no tiene trabajo que hacer?

–Por hoy es sólo tomar datos si hay algún cambio en los huevos y los Pokémon. Lillie insistió en hacer eso.

En un puesto un Litten se acercó a ellos. Sentándose, miró fijamente a Ash con sus enormes ojos amarillos. El entrenador conmovido le ofreció una baya. El felino la tomó rápidamente y con velocidad se fue corriendo. Desapareció entre la multitud. Luego tomaron las bolsas llenas de alimentos y dejaron el mercado para regresar al Rancho. La madre de Kiawe aceptaba gustosa cualquier ayuda. Era una mujer con una sonrisa ardiente de vigorosidad. Luego Ash y Kukui dejaron la casa y caminaron hacia un lugar apartado. El profesor llevaba una mochila con utensilios. Ash ya tenía ciertos conocimientos de cómo hacer una fogata. Lo que le explicó Kukui era una forma de cocinar con pocos ingredientes a la mano. Nada de platillos elaborados, sólo unas recetas para preparar arroz y caldos simples y nutritivos. Las lecciones siguientes fueron parecidas a las de un _boy scout_. Desde saber cómo ubicar los puntos cardinales a métodos de supervivencia. Ash había tenido clases como esas en su escuela de entrenadores, pero era tan impulsivo y poco paciente que terminaba ignorándolas. Había sido muy afortunado de contar con compañeros como Brock, Cilan y Clemont que tenían ese tipo de conocimientos. Se podría decir que era mejor aprender tarde que nunca.

–Ahora, la lección más básica de un entrenador Pokémon – dijo Kukui tomando una Pokebola – Cómo hacer un buen lanzamiento. Primero quiero ver tu estilo.

Ash quedó anonadado al recibir la capsula. Kukui continuó.

–Imagina que soy un Pokémon salvaje que estás a punto de capturar – extendió sus brazos – dame tu mejor lanzamiento de Pokébola.

Ash seguía sin reacciona al igual que Pikachu.

–Vamos.

Superando la inseguridad, Ash tomó con firmeza la Pokebola y la lanzó con la convicción de atrapar un Pokémon. La capsula voló directo hacia Kukui, pero él la atrapó con facilidad antes de ser golpeado.

–Nada mal– dijo Kukui encogiéndose de hombros – ahora te voy a mostrar un lanzamiento excelente.

Kukui tomó posición e hizo una mímica de pitcher de Pokebase. Ash se preparó. El profesor lanzó la Pokebola, pero esta voló en una dirección distinta. Por un instante, Ash la siguió con la vista. En esos breves segundos pudo notar que la esfera produjo unos destellos a manera de escarcha. No pudo reaccionar al momento en que la Pokebola hizo una curva en el aire y se dirigió hacia él. Pasó por un lado de su rostro. Lo suficientemente cerca para que el viento le zumbara en el oído filosamente. La pokebola impactó en el suelo y luego rebotó varias veces.

– ¡Asombroso! ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?! – Exclamó Ash.

–Se llama Bola Curva. Sirve muy bien en zonas safaris y competencias donde sólo las pokebolas se interponen entre tú y los Pokémon salvajes.

– ¡¿Me puede enseñar cómo hacerlo?!

–Claro, para eso te lo mostré.

Duraron practicando el resto del día. Ash no se rindió. Intentó e intentó. Kukui le indicaba constantemente la posición correcta del cuerpo y la de los dedos sobre la Pokebola. Finalmente… lanzó la pokebola que dibujó una trayectoria curva y golpeó una lata sobre una roca que usaban como blanco.

–¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! – vitoreaba Ash dando saltos.

Kukui estaba legítimamente asombrado. A él le había tomado meses dominar la Bola curva en sus días de juventud y aquel chico logró hacerlo en una tarde. Sonrió satisfecho. Le dio su felicitación tomándolo del cuello con el brazo y despeinándolo.

–Gracias, profesor Kukui – dijo Ash – Desde que vine a la región de Alola no he dejado de divertirme. Este es el primer viaje que hago sin tener un desafío en mente, pero no me arrepiento. Lo conocí a usted y a Lillie y a muchas personas que me enseñaron cosas nuevas. ¡La región de Alola es lo mejor!

Kukui se quedó mirando a la sonrisa de ese joven. Tenía una expresión de inocencia y pureza. Por la charla con el profesor Oak conocía sus logros y fracasos. Tantos años viajando, ganando, perdiendo y aprendiendo y aun podía sonreír de esa manera. El profesor soltó una risa nasal y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

–Así se habla Ash. Sigue sonriéndole a la vida.

Kukui entonces notó que las palmas de Ash estaban rojas; irritadas por el constante roce. De su botiquín sacó un remedio y se lo roció en las manos. Ash hizo una mueca. Era frío y ardía.

–Debería haber traído guantes – Se quejó.

Decidieron tomar un descanso. Fue otro día largo y divertido.

–He visto tu desempeño. Como entrenador eres impresionante. Sólo necesitas cuidar de los detalles aunque sean aburridos y tediosos.

El ambiente en el rancho era muy agradable. Ash notó que Kukui sacó de su bata un pequeño contenedor curvado de tonalidad plateada y lo destapó para beber.

–Nunca he visto una cantimplora así – comentó el joven. Kukui enarcó una ceja.

–¿No sabes lo que es una licorera? – se lo ofreció. Un aroma agrio llegó a las narices de Ash y Pikachu. El roedor eléctrico cayó de espalda desde el hombro del joven. Kukui soltó una carcajada –. Parece que esta bebida es demasiado para ti. Hala me dio una botella de regalo y es de lo mejor de la isla.

–¡¿Eso es lo mejor?! – Exclamó Ash con incredulidad.

–Y yo que quería ofrecerte un trago para celebrar tu dominio de la Bola Curva, pero viendo como reaccionas… veo que te falta apreciar las cosas de adultos.

–¡Oiga! ¡Soy un adulto! – exclamó Ash con indignación y le arrebató la licorera. La empinó bebiendo un buen trago para espanto de Kukui.

Ash tragó grueso y su rostro se puso azul. Tosió amargamente.

–Te dije que era demasiado – le reclamó Kukui tomando de vuelta la licorera. El chico cabeceó y luego apretó sus labios en tanto que sus mejillas se inflaron.

Se dio la vuelta sin pensar y terminó vomitando un líquido brillante de todos los colores del arcoíris sobre Pikachu. El roedor eléctrico chilló y soltó una descarga eléctrica golpeando a todos a su alrededor. Ash quedó aturdido, pero sobrio.

 **Notas del autor:**

Bueno, aquí están mis primeras notas porque hay ciertas cosas que sí quisiera aclarar habiendo llegado a este punto. Si olvido algo, puede que en el siguiente capítulo escriba otras notas.

Primero, Con este último capítulo quise rescatar algo que sin querer quité al crear esta historia. Me refiero a la relación padre-hijo entre Ash y Kukui. Por la forma en que armé la historia este elemento ya no puede ser predominante, soy consciente de que he dejado cosas por fuera, pero al menos en los otros casos sí sabía lo que quitaba o ponía. O quien sabe si quité otra cosa de la serie que si me gusta y no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora. La bola curva es algo de Pokémon Go por si alguien no lo sabe. Bebidas alcoholicas no se han visto como tal, pero si se han hecho bromas y dado indicios en la temporada de Sol y Luna. Así que pronto veremos el "bar" del Oranguru.

Creo que me ha salido bien las menciones y guiños a personajes de temporadas anteriores. Aclaro que hasta ahora no he usado ningún OC. El equivalente a una civilización marciana es una conjetura en base a los episodios del anime. Y el personaje E es canon de los juegos de la quinta generación. Es ficticio dentro de la historia al ser una alienígena que aparece en una de las películas de Poke star studios/Pokewood. Aquí quise ponerla como si fuera real. Lo que me motivó a hacerlo fue el tráiler misterioso que no fue de nada importante, pero fue impactante. De ahí saqué el título del capítulo 13.

Con la reciente aparición Misty y Brock supongo que ya no habrá objeción en que los traiga de vuelta a mi manera, es decir con elementos canon de la serie y los juegos mezclados en distintas proporciones con un toque mío propio, y si hay objeciones pues ni modo. Con la llegada de ultra sol y ultra luna, pienso ampliar la trama que ya tenía planeada. Así que mientras yo juego y exploro para ver qué elementos puedo utilizar puede que las actualizaciones se demoren un tanto. Lo de la mujer hermosa en bikini que es acosada por el Slowpoke si se ve en los juegos, por ejemplo. Por cierto, el animé ya ha llegado al punto de transmitir su capítulo número 1000. Vaya, como pasa el tiempo.

Sobre la broma de la cámara en el capítulo 8 más de uno se preguntó qué fue lo que vieron, la verdad ni yo lo sé. La situación como tal no es canon del anime, pero la broma sí. Ya saben que en los adelantos de los episodios hay unos breves diálogos entre los personajes. En el adelanto que correspondía al episodio del entrenamiento de RocKruff, Kukui dice que puso una cámara para vigilarlo y terminan viendo algo que sorprende a Kukui y avergüenza a Ash. Como son sólo diálogos con la imagen del próximo episodio de fondo queda libre a la imaginación de cada quien, ahí está la intención de la broma… volvieron a hacer una broma parecida con el adelanto del episodio 48 de la pijamada en la cabaña de Kukui y quisiera usarlo si encuentro la oportunidad. Al igual que los momentos entre Lillie y Burnet.

Edité un poco el primer capítulo ampliando la descripción del laboratorio del profesor Kukui y ahora viendo una pijama de Lillie en el anime cambié la descripción de esta en el capítulo 5. Osea edité los últimos dos párrafos de este capítulo para que se asemejara más a lo del animé.

Finalmente, quisiera pedirles que le den una oportunidad a mi otra historia Pokémon Cielo Infinito, aunque sé que los OC no son muy llamativos para los fans. Y también pronto sacaré otras historias con personajes canon del anime y/o del juego. Vivo la contradicción de un escritor que quiere escribir para sí, pero publica para que otros lean.

No siendo más, me despido y les agradezco por leer.


	15. Una playa paradisíaca

**Capítulo 15: Una playa paradisiaca.**

Ash se levantó muy temprano esa mañana. Tenía una tarea importante que cumplir. Salió de la habitación de servicio que de hecho era una cabañita en una esquina retirada de la playa privada del resort, aunque contaba con muchas comodidades en su espacio reducido. Lillie se quedó a dormir un rato más. El sol todavía no salía, pero había claridad. El chico caminó a lo largo de la playa buscando algo… pudo verlos y salió corriendo en esa dirección. Se agachó recogiendo un bulto negro y luego lo arrojó al mar con fuerza. Muchos de esos bultos estaban saliendo a la oriya. Rotomdex los iluminó con la luz de su flash dejando ver que se trataban de Pyukumuku. Ash los agarraba uno a uno y los arrojaba al mar, sin embargo los Pokémon empezaron a resistirse al notar esto. Extendían esas protuberancias con forma de mano y sujetaban a Ash de donde podían. Él se zafaba con algo de esfuerzo y los seguía lanzando. Rotomdex grabó la escena con el pretexto de usar su cámara nocturna. Gracias a eso la calidad del video se veía muy buena pese a la poca luz. Ash perdió el equilibrio y cayó de cara a la arena. El resto de Pyukumuku le empezaron a darle golpes que la verdad tenían poca fuerza. Logró librarse y volvió a su tarea de arrojarlos al mar hasta no dejar alguno. La grabación tenía potencial de volverse viral si la subía a internet. Pikachu tuvo que aguantarse para no ayudar a su entrenador. Cuando el sol se asomó por el horizonte, Ash ya había cumplido su cometido.

–¿Esto es lo que tengo que hacer? – Preguntó Ash, jadeando –Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué no usan Pokémon para hacer eso o simplemente usan repelentes?

–¡La respuesta es sencilla aunque compleja al tiempo! ¡Rotom! – Rotomdex empezó a proyectar imágenes ilustrativas en su pantalla – Cuando los Pyukumuku encuentran un lugar que les agrade quieren quedarse ahí sin importar qué. Aún si les falta la comida o agua para sobrevivir. Hay registro de muchos que han muerto por inanición o secados fuera del agua por no querer moverse del sitio – Esa revelación le causó un shock al joven. Rotomdex prosiguió con la explicación– Las personas en Alola han tomado la costumbre de arrojarlos a aguas ricas en nutrientes para que puedan alimentarse antes de que inevitablemente emprendan su travesía de regreso a su lugar predilecto, al cual suelen llegar muchos Pyukumuku. No importa que tan lejos los dejes ellos siempre logran regresar guiados por un instinto inexplicable. No se ha encontrado algún factor común en dichos lugares. Son Pokémon realmente misteriosos. No oponen mucha resistencia cuando no se sienten tan amenazados o irritados por quien los expulsa e incluso si nada más los sacan del terreno por unos poco metros no vuelven a intentar entrar hasta el día siguiente. Por lo general si es una sola persona quien lo hace nada más agarran y dan golpes suaves, pero si son muchas personas, Pokémon o si se usan repelentes tienden a ejecutar el movimiento de Chapoteo Lodo y convierten todos sus alrededores en un barrial.

–Y obviamente eso le quitaría mucho atractivo turístico al resort – terminó Lillie.

Ash dio un brinco por no haber caído en cuenta de su presencia. La rubia tenía puesta una bata blanca. Pero ella no estaba sola. Estaban los cuatro jóvenes que había conocido en el pueblo Paniola: Mallow, Lana, Kiawe y Sophocles.

–No tenías porqué aceptar este trabajo por querer agradecernos – dijo Kiawe.

Ash rio avergonzado. Quería hacer algo bueno por ellos y a consejo del profesor podía aceptar por unos días ese trabajo que era muy bien pagado, aunque irónicamente muy poco solicitado. Un bono era permitirles a sus amigos disfrutar de los lujos del lugar. El sol terminó de salir de detrás del horizonte iluminando la costa.

El Hano Grand resort era una edificación inmensa de un suave color ocre. Lo conformaban varias torres alineadas y unidas. La del centro era la más alta e impresionante, sus ventanales eran amplios cerca de las esquinas y en el tope tenía un arco que descendía a las torres a sus lados. En frente del edificio estaba una plaza con jardines y estanques organizados en un montaje vistoso. Los jóvenes se encontraban en la playa privada. Todos ya venían con sus trajes de baño puestos. Con Kiawe no hacía mucha diferencia, ya que siempre andaba con el torso descubierto. En cambio el gordito se veía gracioso en un traje enterizo de rayas blancas y azules.

Lana se puso unos lentes de agua redondos antes de quitarse su camisilla. Por eso le estorbaron al momento de quitársela. Luego se zafó el cinturón y el pantalón se deslizó por sus piernas. Debajo tenía puesto un traje de baño de una sola pieza color azul oscuro y con la silueta de un pez en medio del pecho. Mallow se quitó su overol. Debajo tenía un traje de dos piezas que constaba de un top sin tirantes y una malla corta, era verde con flores rojas. Además había cambiado su broche de flor por uno con forma de Staryu. Por su parte Lillie se quitó la bata revelando que tenía un traje de dos piezas de color blanco. Su top tenía tela suelta decorativa por el frente y la parte de abajo estaba cubierta por un pareo blanco muy corto y un tanto traslucido.

Soltaron a sus Pokémon para que pudieran jugar en la playa también. Los jóvenes entraron al agua helada. Lillie se quejó por entrar tan rápido. Mallow no desperdició la oportunidad y le salpicó agua encima arrancándole un chillido. Lana salió por debajo sorprendiéndolas. Luego Ash se les unió y las salpicó a las tres. Las chicas rieron y luego rieron con malicia. Las tres se unieron contra él. Sophocles se interpuso y las hizo retroceder disparándoles con una pistola de agua con forma de Clawitzer. Entre risas, Mallow ordenó a su Bounsweet pasar a la ofensiva. El Pokémon con forma de fruta hizo girar las hojas de su cabeza como hélice y se puso sobre la superficie levantando una gran cantidad de agua que golpeó a los chicos.

–¡Kiawe! ¡Ven y ayúdanos!

El moreno tuvo que ir en su auxilio. Después de refrescarse en el agua jugaron voleibol playero con los globos que producía. El viento arrastró al globo lejos de ellos. El espíritu competitivo de Ash no iba a resignarse. Salió corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de él. Estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo. Por desgracia alguien venía caminando en su dirección. Dejó de correr terminando rastrillando la arena con sus pies. Alcanzó a detenerse a tiempo sin llegar a chocar. La mujer miró un tanto exaltada al chico. Era la misma chica bella que conoció en la playa de Hau'oli. Antes de que intercambiaran palabras el globo de Popplio cayó sobre la cabeza del chico y explotó empapándolo. Ella rio por lo bajo, pero luego dio un chillido y dejó caer su bolsa. Se llevó las manos atrás al sentir que algo le jalaba la parte de debajo de su bikini. Ash notó que se trataba de un Pyukumuku. Rápidamente la ayudó a retirar el Pokémon antes de que algo grave pasara.

– ¡Lo lamento mucho! – Gritó Ash - ¡Creí haberlos tirado todos al mar!

– ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó ella – Este pequeño es mío. Se pasa de travieso. –El Pyukumuku rio. Ella lo tomó y lo sujetó con cuidado. – Luego de alimentarlo se encariñó conmigo y quiso ser mi compañero. Dijiste que respetara los sentimientos de los Pokémon y eso he hecho.

Ash rio aliviado por no haber hecho un mal trabajo después de todo. Decidió volver a donde estaban sus amigos. Kiawe y Sophocles reían por lo bajo por aquel espectáculo vergonzoso. Las chicas por su parte veían al joven de Kanto con ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Qué?

No dieron respuesta y quisieron continuar con otro globo. Fue entonces que escucharon los ladridos inquietos de Rockruff. El canino le ladraba y gruñía a una pala de juguete enterrada en la arena. Se estaba moviendo de lado a lado. Los recién adquiridos instintos felinos de Pikachu lo atrajeron hacia ella con el deseo de tomarla entre sus patas. Sin embargo la pala se movió evitando al roedor y se acercó a los jóvenes.

–Oh no – boqueó Kiawe con una expresión de susto.

De debajo de la pala emergió un bulto de arena. En su superficie se formó una hendija y un hueco que lo atravesaba, parecía un rostro.

–¡Es un Sandygast! – exclamó.

Rotomdex proyectó la imagen en su pantalla.

 _Sandygast. El pokemon montículo de arena. Los que tocan por voluntad propia la pala en su cabeza terminan siendo controlados. Sandygast los hace reunir arena para hacer crecer su cuerpo._

El Sandygast se acercó a ellos inclinando su cabeza como si ofreciera la pala. Los jóvenes retrocedieron instintivamente. Con una orden de su entrenador, Rockruff atacó con lanza rocas. El ataque golpeó a Sandygast. Una de las rocas le dio a la pala mandándola a volar hacia el mar. El Pokémon terminó muy enojado.

–¿Ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Mallow.

–Devuélvanle la pala y que se vaya – respondió Kiawe.

–¡Pero salió volando! – gritó Ash.

–La información dice que le puedes dar algo para reemplazarlo–. Comentó Rotomdex.

Intercambiaron miradas, confundidos. No sabían exactamente que darle. Pero a Ash se le prendió el bombillo mientras veía a Rotomdex. Sonriendo pícaramente lo tomó y se acercó a Sandygast ignorando los reclamos de la dex viviente. Le dio la vuelta y lo clavó en el tope del montículo vivo de arena.

–¡Perfecto! – exclamó para incomodidad de los presentes.

Sandygast no estaba para nada contento con aquello. Dio un grito mientras su cuerpo se iluminó y aumentó de tamaño. Cuando la luz cesó su apariencia había cambiado. Parecía un castillo de arena anaranjada. Su grito fue más grave y fuerte. El suelo a su alrededor bajó de nivel. Absorbió la arena de sus cercanías incrementando varias veces su tamaño. Kiawe les gritó a todos que se apartaran. El único que no lo hizo fue Ash. Arrepentido, le gritaba a Rotomdex que huyera. El pobre hacía fuerza con su bracitos sin poder librarse. El Pokémon se abalanzó sobre el muchacho para horror de todos. Luego se irguió nuevamente. No vieron a Ash. Por un momento pensaron lo peor hasta que asomó su cabeza por la "ventana" que estaba entre las dos que hacían de ojos para el Pokémon. Rowlet voló preocupado hacia su entrenador. El Pokémon movió una de sus extremidades en forma de torre para espantarlo.

–¡Es increíble¡ ¿Esto es un Pokémon? – Ash miraba por todos lados.

Rotomdex proyectó una imagen que a pesar estar él de cabeza la imagen se veía bien.

 _Palossand. El pokemon castillo de arena y la evolución de Sandygast. Se cree que la pala en su cabeza funciona a manera de radar con el que halla presas._

Ash miró con curiosidad el interior. Era espacioso. Lo único que había eran varias figuras que se asemejaban a las torres de Palossand. Entonces sus dedos y pies se hundieron en la arena. Perdió su agarre y descendió. Aunque el efecto de arenas movedizas se deshizo una vez llegó al fondo. Pikachu liberó una descarga eléctrica que no le hizo el más mínimo daño al enorme Pokémon.

–¡Yo iré a buscar la pala! – Dijo Lana volviéndose a poner sus gafas. Saltó al agua junto a Popplio.

Rockruff avanzó hacia Palossando. Le ladró con furia. En su lenguaje le exigía que liberara a Ash. El Pokémon fantasmal de arena se negó. Se abalanzó sobre el canino con la intención de engullirlo. Pero un Litten se interpuso y con sus patas traseras le dio una patada a manera de equino para apartarlo. El felino apareció por debajo del suelo de la recamara luego de ser engullido. Ash se acercó para asegurarse de que no estuviera herido. Reconoció que era el mismo Litten que había visto en el mercado. El felino soltó un chillido al tiempo que su cuerpo empezó a brillar con una luz verdosa. Lo mismo le estaba ocurriendo a Rotomdex. Parecía estar haciendo corto circuito.

–¡Oigan! ¡Algo le pasa Litten! – gritó Ash logrando llegar a la ventana de nuevo. Quiso lanzar fuera al felino antes de volver a caer, pero una fuerza misteriosa lo atrajo de nuevo al interior. Golpeó a Ash en el pecho y ambos volvieron a caer dentro.

– ¡Está absorbiendo su energía vital! ¡Hay que sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes! – Gritó Kiawe.

Los Pokémon más fuertes encararon a Palossand. Turtonator, Charizard, Rockruff y Rowlet le atacaron de frente. Por detrás, Vulpix lanzó un ataque de polvo nieve fortalecida con el viento generado por las hojas de Bounsweet y la cola de Togedemaru que hacían de ventiladores. Ash podía sentir el retumbe de la colisión de los ataques. A manera de protección y mantener su temperatura, puso a Litten debajo de su camisa y lo abrazó estrechamente.

–Tranquilo, vamos a salir de esta. Te lo prometo – Le decía.

–¡Pyukumuku usa Chapoteo Lodo! – ordenó aquella mujer. Pyukumuku extendió su puño y dio un golpe al suelo generando una honda luminosa. Toda la arena que Palossand había usado para incrementar su tamaño se volvió lodo. Eso aumentó la efectividad del movimiento hielo. En pocos segundos el enorme Pokémon terminó congelado.

Rowlet volvió a volar cerca de la ventana y llamó a su entrenador. Por fortuna Ash no terminó congelado junto a Palossand. Decidido, corrió a toda velocidad por la resbaladiza pendiente llegando de nuevo a la ventana. Kiawe ordenó a su Charizard acercarse. Ash saltó hacia la montura sujetando a Litten. Al haber salido el efecto de la absorción de vitalidad se deshizo. El felino salió de la camisa y se sujetó del hombro del chico.

–¡Voy por ti Rotomdex! – Con el manubrio condujo a Charizard cerca del tope. Saltó apenas estuvo a su alcance. Logró no resbalar y sujetar a Rotomdex.

– A-a-a-a-apúrate – dijo con una voz distorsionada.

Ash le pidió a Litten derretir el hielo. El felino entonces empezó a escupir bolas de fuego a la arena congelada. Palossand se sacudió liberándose del hielo y la humedad que lo aprisionaban. Cuando parecía que la crisis iba a empeorar un globo emergió del agua. Contenía la pala.

–¡Llévaselo! – ordenó Lana sacando la cabeza fuera del agua. Popplio dio un salto acrobático y le dio un golpe al globo con sus aletas traseras. Rowlet fue volando y le dio uno segundo que lo elevó más.

–¡Litten revienta el globo!

El felino escupió una bola de fuego logrando reventar el globo cuando estaba justo encima de ellos. Ash logró sacar a Rotomdex y la pala cayó en su lugar. La ira de Palossand se aplacó en seguida. El túnel que era su boca esbozó una sonrisa. Su cuerpo se deshizo creando una tormenta de arena que duró unos pocos segundos. Ash logró subir de nuevo en Charizard. Lo único que quedó fue la pala enterrada esta vez apuntando hacia el cielo. Empezó a girar mientras terminaba de hundirse para también desaparecer.

–Menos mal – suspiró Ash – y lo lamento Rotomdex.

–¡¿Cómo se te ocurre usar algo tan valioso como yo para algo así?! – Exclamó – ¡Pude terminar averiado sin posibilidad de reparo! ¡Rotom!

–¡Es cierto! ¡Fuiste muy imprudente al atacar sin conocer al Pokémon! – gruñó Lillie inflando las mejillas.

El pobre Ash terminó recibiendo un regaño de las chicas y un coscorrón de Kiawe. Le suplicaba perdón al Rotomdex que amenazaba con enviarle aquella grabación de seguridad a su madre. Los turistas del resort que fueron testigos de ese acontecimiento les otorgaron un aplauso como si hubieran presenciado un espectáculo.

* * *

Otro día había acabado y Ash regresaba finalmente junto a Lillie a la cabaña retirada en la playa del Resort. No querían seguir abusando de la hospitalidad de la familia de Kiawe y tenían que atender un último asunto en ciudad Heahea. Tenían planeado reencontrarse con el profesor Kukui al día siguiente. Para Ash el regreso significaba que iba a estar en una cama augusto. El mal humor de sus amigos terminó por esfumarse. A manera de disculpa… o castigo, tuvo que acompañar a las tres chicas a una tarde de compras. Kiawe y Sophocles lo dejaron abandonado a su suerte. Aunque consiguió algo propio. Aquel Litten que había ayudado terminó siguiéndolo con mucha fidelidad.

Al entrar, Litten miró a su alrededor. El resto de Pokémon ya correteaba por todos lados. Pikachu fue lo suficientemente maduro y amigable para compartir sus juguetes nuevos con el recién llegado. Era una escena que enternecía. Lillie dejaba a un lado su maleta cuando notó que la luz que entraba por la ventana cesó repentinamente. Fue muy rápido para ser un ocaso. Abrió la puerta y lo que vio fue un gigantesco Palossand en frente de la cabaña. El Pokémon abrió su boca y terminó engullendo la cabaña entera.


	16. El laboratorio de investigación

**Capítulo 16. El laboratorio de investigación dimensional.**

Los jóvenes siguieron al profesor Kukui yendo por una calle cercana al resort. Llegaron a un edificio que tenía en su terraza y azotea unas antenas impresionantes que parecían paneles solares en un arreglo de Combee… quizá eran ambas cosas. Fuera de eso el edificio se veía ordinario. En frente estaba un letrero que decía: Laboratorio de investigación dimensional. Ash no tenía idea de lo que iban a hacer, pero Lillie se veía muy emocionada. Entraron en el lugar. En la recepción una encargada los atendió. Tras comunicarse por un teléfono los dejó pasar. Entraron al ascensor el cual sólo tenía dos botones. Oprimieron el del piso superior. Al abrirse las puertas, salieron en medio de un lugar que lucía como un centro de investigación. Varias personas en bata iban de un lado a otro. Otros miraban monitores amplios que proyectaban figuras y gráficos complicados. Un Magnemite levitaba por los alrededores. Avanzaron y se encontraron con alguien que resaltaba entre los científicos de batas blancas. Era una mujer de piel morena y cabello blanco. Llevaba puesta una musculosa gris, una chaqueta amarrada a la cintura y un pantalón negro ceñido.

–¡Alola amor! –saludó Kukui al verla. La mujer se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

–Alola – contestó ella.

– Ash, déjame y te presento a mi esposa, la profesora Burnet.

Eso tomó por sorpresa al chico. Ese era la primera vez que algún profesor le presentaba a su pareja. La mujer sonrió cálidamente.

-Alola, Ash. Gracias por cumplir con los pedidos de mi amorcito – dijo Burnet sonriente.

– No hay problema, me he divertido mucho haciéndolo.

– Oh Lillie como ansiaba poder verte de nuevo – Burnet le dio un estrecho abrazo. La rubia se avergonzó por eso.

–Mire profesora Burnet. Este es Shiron, mi primer Pokémon.

El Vulpix de Alola saludó estando a un lado de los pies de Lillie. Burnet chilló y sus ojos brillaron. No pudo resistir darle un abrazo más fuerte que le coloró las mejillas a la chica.

La profesora los invitó a todos a pasar a su oficina. Tenía un escritorio de madera de aspecto costoso y su consola personal estaba rodeada de pilas de carpetas, fotos y demás. Atrás estaban estantes altos llenos de libros. Un Slowpoke tenía la mirada perdida en ellos y un Munchlax dormía plácidamente en una cama circular para Pokémon. Tomaron asiento.

– ¿No desean algo de tomar? – preguntó. Lillie negó, pero Kukui y Ash pidieron un refresco frutal cada uno – Verán. Los llamé aquí para contarles de mi trabajo y mostrarles en vivo los frutos de toda mi investigación.

– ¡¿En serio?! – Chilló Lillie – ansiaba por saber si había avanzado.

Burnet sacó un aparato circular y lo puso sobre el escritorio. Cuando oprimió el botón de un lado se proyectaron holográficamente imágenes de estrellas y galaxias. Comenzó a hablar con un tono un tanto teatral.

– Espacio… dicen que el universo cuenta con una cantidad infinita de eso. Sin embargo hay otras formas de moverse en el espacio a parte de simplemente desplazarse de un punto a otro. Es decir, que hay pasajes que llevan a proyecciones del espacio que no se pueden llegar con el mero desplazamiento. Reciben muchos nombres: dimensiones, realidades alternas, universos paralelos, etc. He investigado por muchos años en este campo y he desarrollado una teoría sobre cómo está organizado el universo y la realidad.

Con oprimir otra vez el botón la imagen cambió a un simple círculo blanco.

–Digamos que este es el universo y está dividido en secciones – aparecieron líneas negras en el círculo que lo dividieron a manera de una pizza –. Nosotros habitamos en una de esas porciones donde nos trasladamos en el espacio – una rebanada se iluminó de azul- significa que todas las estrellas, todas las galaxias que hemos visto por telescopios están aquí. Si queremos visitar las otras secciones necesitaremos los pasajes que nos lo permitan. Les digo pasajes, aunque les sonará mejor "portales". Estuve una temporada investigando la cueva cristal en la región de Kalos donde se dice que se abren puertas a otros mundos– Ash abrió los ojos en sorpresa–. Los logré ver y resultó que eran copias un poco diferentes del nuestro. Y estando ahí probé analizar otra dimensión que ya podía explorar usando ciertos equipos. Mostraba diferencias también. Lo que me llevó a suponer que cada universo paralelo se organiza de la misma forma y cada dimensión también tendría su versión paralela. Esto significa que si hay mundos donde hay otras versiones de nosotros también hay otras copias del mundo distorsión correspondientes a cada copia del nuestro.

Aparecieron varios círculos uno en frente de otro también divididos en porciones de diferentes colores.

–¿Qué tantos hay? ¿Qué tan extensos y variados son? Esas son preguntas que quiero responder.

–Si hay especies desconocidas de Pokémon en otras dimensiones me encantaría visitarlas ¡Rotom! – exclamó la Pokedex viviente.

Burnet apagó el proyector. Lillie y Ash estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, en shock por semejante revelación. Aunque al joven de Kanto le costaba mucho más procesar toda esa información. Burnet rio.

–Vengan, ahora quiero mostrarles la práctica.

Burnet se levantó y siguiéndola volvieron al ascensor. La profesora pasó una tarjeta por el frente de los controles y se escuchó un pitido. El ascensor bajó más de lo que eran esas dos plantas. Al abrirse la puerta vieron un largo pasillo.

–Lo que vieron ahí arriba era el centro de investigación de los fenómenos espaciales exclusivos de Alola – explicaba Burnet mientras caminaban–. Hay muchos fenómenos espaciales en distintas regiones y en la mayoría muchos Pokémon están involucrados. En la región de Alola se abren los denominados _ultra_ _umbrales_ que permiten el paso a una dimensión habitada por criaturas muy temidas desde tiempos remotos. Se les conoce actualmente como _ultra bestias_. Aunque por el momento la única fuente de información son los cuentos tradicionales de la región.

Había varias recamaras cerradas. Se podía ver el interior a través de una ventana donde se proyectaban gráficos igual de complejos que los de antes. En el interior había trabajadores, equipos y pokémon.

–Aquí realizamos experimentos para estudiar fenómenos espaciales. Miren este por ejemplo – En una recamara estaba un Bronzong generando una nube de la que caía agua – Los estudios recientes han demostrado que la danza lluvia de Bronzong trae agua de otra dimensión en lugar de generarla.

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Ash.

Miraron con curiosidad la lluvia. Un brazo mecánico paseaba una varilla metálica por la lluvia. Supusieron que era un sensor.

–Pero si el agua no vuelve al mundo del que proviene… ¿no estarán secando el lugar de donde la toman? – preguntó Lillie.

–Estamos aquí para resolver ese tipo de interrogantes. Queremos entender los fenómenos para poder trazar el mapa entre dimensiones y posteriormente poder recorrerlo con libertad.

Los jóvenes no dejaban de asombrarse por los detalles del trabajo de la profesora. Fueron a otra recámara. En esta varios hombres operaban maquinas desde fuera. En el interior, sobre una base, estaba un aro metálico que tenía muchos cables conectados.

–Aquí es donde toda nuestra investigación está tomando forma. El proyecto Hoopa– dijo Burnet – Este es un prototipo básico para poder generar portales artificialmente.

–¿Por qué tan pequeño? – preguntó Ash.

–Como dije, es un prototipo. Es más estable y consume menos energía de esta forma. Abriremos portales lo suficientemente grandes para poder mandar drones de exploración. Ya cuando tengamos el diseño final podríamos mandar todo un equipo de exploración de personas.

Lillie suspiró sintiéndose abrumada. Si había escuchado hablar a la profesora Burnet de su trabajo, pero no sabía de todos esos detalles.

–Me siento muy insignificante ante… la bastedad de todo esto–. Dijo la rubia.

Ash sólo se hacía una idea de lo que le hablaban.

–Pero ya basta de cosas académicas y complicadas – dijo Burnet sonriendo – Hagamos algo divertido.

Los jóvenes quedaron un tanto confusos. Volvieron a seguir a la profesora hasta un cuarto donde había numerosos casilleros y cilindros de metal.

– Les voy a dar todo lo que necesitan para poder explorar otra dimensión– explicó Burnet. Los jóvenes abrieron los ojos como platos. Ni Lillie sabía de lo que hablaba – Entren en esas cabinas y dejen sus vestimentas en los compartimientos. No deben usar nada de ustedes debajo de los trajes que van a recibir, ¿entendieron?

Entraron y con algo de inseguridad se quitaron la ropa que llevaban puesta. La dejaron en un compartimiento y al cerrarlo el cilindro emitió un sonido. Del borde entre el piso y la pared circular emergió una tela que al contacto con sus tobillos empezó a subir por sus piernas. Los cubrió hasta el cuello y luego se compactó cubriéndolos. Aquella tela se había convertido en un traje ceñido color negro y líneas naranjas y verdes se dibujaron en su superficie. Era tan ceñido como el traje protector de Pokemonturas y el traje de vuelo. Era como un traje de buzo con un diseño que lo hacía parecer utilería de la película _Tron_. Su intriga y curiosidad iban en aumento.

Al salir Ash vio que Burnet y Lillie se habían puesto unos trajes idénticos. La rubia tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta. Jugueteaba con ésta teniendo sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo. Le daba un tanto de pena usar eso.

–¿Y el profesor?

–Él nunca usa nada que le cubra el pecho… bueno si aceptó usar el traje completo en nuestra boda – contestó Burnet, riendo. – Por el momento cuidara de tu Pikachu. Ahora necesitan el equipo. – dijo y abrió los casilleros sacando maletines de aluminio. Dentro de cada uno había un visor negro de lentes naranjas, un guantelete de alta tecnología, y una mochila metálica– Este es el _Visoscope_ les permitirá ver en la otra dimensión. Les mostrará el estado de su equipo, las condiciones del área que nos rodea y tiene un intercomunicador incorporado. Este es el "laser" lo colocan en la muñeca de su mano dominante. – Burnet les indicó cómo ponerse el visor, la mochila en su espalda y luego se colocó el guantelete en su muñeca derecha, este a su vez se conectada a la mochila por un grueso cable negro. Cuando ajustó el guantelete un cañón se desplegó por la parte delantera sobre sus nudillos. Los jóvenes la imitaron. La mochila resultó ser más pesada de lo que aparentaba.

– ¿Esto es seguro? – preguntó Lillie, nerviosa.

– ¡Claro que lo es!– les dijo Burnet con ánimos.

Los guio hasta el fondo de ese lugar donde estaba otra puerta metálica. Ella introdujo una clave en una pantalla digital y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron a una recamará cubica negra, pero estaba cuadriculada con líneas verdes. La puerta se cerró y las líneas brillaron en la oscuridad. El corazón de cada uno de los jóvenes estaba andando a mil por hora.

De pronto todo se iluminó a su alrededor y perdieron la sensación de gravedad. Los dos jóvenes gritaron del terror.

–Tranquilícense– escucharon la voz de Burnet en sus oídos. Todo a su alrededor era un mar de colores.

– ¡¿Qué pasó¡? ¡¿Dónde estamos?! – chilló Lillie agitando sus brazos y piernas.

–Este lugar es llamado la _Interdream zone_. Una dimensión ubicada entre la realidad y el mundo de los sueños – explicó Burnet –. Pasé años estudiando los fenómenos que involucran este lugar – Los chicos intentaban adquirir una posición para poder verla, pero no dejaban de dar vueltas – Para poder moverse el traje cuenta con suelas y palmas de propulsión. Se activan haciendo una mímica con sus extremidades.

Burnet hizo como si saltara y se impulsó con una onda producida por sus zapatos. Luego con sus manos extendidas aleteó desplazándose de la misma forma y aleteó en la contraria para detenerse.

–Inténtelo – les animó.

No fue fácil al principio. El empuje no salía como esperaban, no podían mantener el equilibrio y muchas veces fallaban en activar la propulsión. Rotomdex, quien nadie notó cuando los había seguido, les estaba tomando videos. Practicaron un tiempo hasta poder llegar a estabilizarse.

–Segunda lección: recolectar energía onírica – dijo Burnet mirando a sus alrededores –. Ya las he ubicado. Vengan chicos.

Ella se fue volando con un impulso de sus piernas. Ash por su experiencia en combates aéreos ya lo dominaba un poco mejor. Ayudaba a Lillie quien era la que tenía más problemas. Seguían una señal que mostraba el visoscope. Terminaron por encontrar un grupo de nubes rosadas. Estas se expandían y contraían como si palpitaran.

–Estas son nubes oníricas – dijo Burnet – Es la forma en que la energía onírica se condensa en este lugar – levantó su guantelete – Si se les dispara con el láser… – un haz de luz amarillo salió del cañón del guantelete y golpeó una nube. La nube se fragmentó en esferas de luces de diferentes colores – se vuelven orbes oníricas. Una forma más concentrada de energía. Hay que volverles a disparar para recolectar la energía.

Burnet le disparó a los orbes brillantes sin fallar un tiro.

–Ahora háganlo.

Ellos apuntaron y según les explicó debían quitar un seguro para poder disparar. Darles a las nubes era fácil, el problema era atinarles a los orbes debido a que eran más pequeñas y se movían más.

–Disculpe, profesora – le habló Lillie - ¿y para qué sirve esta energía?

–Puede transformarse en energía eléctrica. Se recolectan a diario para darle energía al laboratorio.

–Oh… ¿y de donde viene la energía onírica?

–De los sueños, mientras haya personas y Pokémon durmiendo. Tendremos una fuente inagotable de energía.

–Vaya forma ecológica y divertida de cuidar el planeta – Comentó Ash todavía disparando con emoción. Recordó ciudad Gringey. Esperaba que hubieran solucionado su problema de contaminación.

En los visores se mostraba la cantidad de energía recolectada en una unidad de medida que ellos no reconocían. Escucharon un pitido y una señal diferente apareció en sus visores.

–¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Ash.

–Nubes de tormenta – respondió Burnet. Ellos miraron en su misma dirección y vieron unas cuantas nubes grises acercándose. Estas en lugar de palpitar se iluminaban momentáneamente de color amarillo.

–¿Eso es malo? – preguntó Lillie, preocupada.

–No hay peligros conocidos en esta dimensión… en tanto el equipo para llevarnos de regreso siga funcionando –Burnet continuó su explicación ignorando las miradas de preocupación –. Las nubes de tormenta pueden contener objetos o incluso Pokémon.

– ¡¿Hay pokemon aquí?! – exclamó Ash dejando de lado todo miedo.

–Los hay, aunque la manera en la que terminan aquí sigue siendo un misterio.

Las nubes llegaron a sus cercanías. Ash y Lillie las apuntaron con los láseres y dispararon. Las nubes se deshicieron y de ellas salieron destellos que brillaban con más intensidad que los orbes oníricos.

–Esa es la forma en la que los pokemon pueden andar en la _interdream zone_. Usen sus láseres y manténganlos.

Dispararon sus láseres de forma mantenida logrando darles. Las esferas luminosas revoloteaban como si intentara zafarse, incluso ellos sintieron un jalón en sus brazos como si se tratara de una cuerda física. La rubia estaba siendo arrastrada. Pataleaba y gritaba por ayuda. Burnet la ayudó disparando su laser a la esfera. Esta se detuvo y fue capturada.

–Se pueden usar más de un láser en un mismo objetivo. Hace la captura más fácil.

Aparecieron unas ventanas virtuales diminutas en los visores de ellos mostrando lo que habían capturado.

–Es un Swablu ¡No lo puedo creer! – Gritaba Lillie.

-Hmmm a mi me salió un Rotom – Dijo Ash con desánimo.

–¡¿Qué hay de malo con que sea un Rotom?! – exclamó Rotomdex.

–No, nada… solo que esperaba que fuera un Pokémon que no hubiera visto aún–. Ash rio nerviosamente.

–Escuchen, el láser tiene otras dos modalidades. El _vortex_ y el _dragnet_. El primero sirve para mantener una esfera luminosa estática y el segundo lanza una red que ralentiza con el contacto. No es tan efectiva como el _vortex_ , pero puede llegar a funcionar en más de un objetivo abarcando una mayor aérea.

Luego de la explicación se dirigieron directo hacia otra nube de tormenta. La luz amarilla que emitía de a momentos era intensa. Sabiendo las funcionalidades decidieron hacer una estrategia. Burnet estaba impresionada por la habilidad de adaptación de los jóvenes.

Ash preparó un vortex y las chicas apuntaron a la nube. Lillie disparó para liberar la esfera luminosa y después Burnet disparó el láser con el objetivo de volverla un tanto más lenta dándole la oportunidad a Ash para disparar. Del cañón salió volando una esfera azul que logró impactar con éxito. Explotó desplegando un remolino azulado. La esfera luminosa quedó atrapada por una fuerza de succión. Los jóvenes aprovecharon y dispararon los láseres al tiempo. La esfera parecía querer librarse, pero lograron atraparla antes de que el _vortex_ se deshiciera. Ash soltó un grito de victoria. Lillie y Burnet se dieron un abrazo de felicitaciones.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué es? – preguntó Lillie con curiosidad.

Ash miró la ventana virtual de lo que se trataba y… no era algún Pokémon que conociera. Eso emocionó al joven de Kanto. Rotomdex insistió en ver y buscó información en sus bases de datos sin éxito alguno. Suspendieron el viaje en la _interdream zone_ y volvieron al laboratorio. Al salir de la habitación Burnet abrió un compartimiento al lado de la entrada y tres Pokébolas se deslizaron. Primero volvieron a cambiarse para salir del laboratorio. Era mejor no tratar dentro de la instalación con Pokémon recién capturados. Estando en la calle Burnet destrabó y abrió una de las pokebolas. Era el Swablu. El pequeño pokemon alado revoloteó por los alrededores. Lillie le extendió los brazos y el ave aceptó gustosa la invitación. Sus alas de algodón se sentían muy suaves. Shiron sintió celos.

Burnet tomó la segunda. En cuanto oprimió el botón para destrabarla esta se destrozó liberando un brillo intenso. Burnet retrocedió, asustada. El resplandor fue tomando forma corpórea. Una vez el brillo cesó, en medio del aire quedó flotando lo que parecía una nube purpura y azul con crestas amarillas encima y debajo y una carita de bebé dormido.


	17. El hijo de las estrellas

**Notas del autor: lamento la tardanza.**

 **Capítulo 17:** **El hijo de las estrellas.**

Aquel Pokémon era todo un misterio. Ni Rotom ni los profesores Kukui y Burnet tenían idea de qué especie era. La profesora, sobre todo, estaba asombrada de que aún hubiera misterios en esa dimensión que creía conocer perfectamente. Para investigar un poco más habían regresado al laboratorio del profesor Kukui. Lillie revisaba libro tras libro y el profesor accedía a base de datos y foros _online_ de investigadores en busca de información. Mientras, el susodicho Pokémon estaba plácidamente dormido dentro de la mochila del joven de Kanto, acurrucado a un lado de Rowlet.

Los nuevos amigos de Ash no querían dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser parte de un grupo que vea una nueva especie de Pokémon por primera vez. Todos estaban en círculo viéndolo dormir. Hablaban de las posibilidades. Pikachu se acercó y acarició con su pata al pequeño Pokémon. Este rio por lo bajo y flotó saliendo de la mochila. Quedó suspendido en el aire, aun dormido.

–No encontré nada – se acercó Lillie, resignada.

–Entonces quizá sí sea una especie nunca antes vista – comentó Sophocles.

–Entonces podrían ponerle un nombre– dijo Mallow.

–Si no lo pronuncia – comentó Kiawe.

Ash se puso a pensar sobre cómo podrían llamarlo.

–Nebby – todos se voltearon a ver a Lillie.

La rubia se exaltó al darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

–Ah no… solo pensaba que lucía como una nebulosa y Nebby me pareció lindo.

Más de uno rio, enternecido. El nombre era idóneo. Repentinamente, Nebby abrió sus diminutos ojos amarillos y sin previo aviso estalló en llanto. Todos se cubrieron los oídos ante el ataque de Supersónico. Los Pokémon se alejaron y unos se ocultaron debajo de los muebles. Ash tomó a Nebby y trató de clamarlo meciéndolo, pero al ver que no podía se lo pasó a Kiawe. El moreno le empezó a cantar. Eso empeoró su estado. Solamente cuando Mallow lo puso contra su pecho el pequeño Pokémon dejó de llorar. Los presentes suspiraron de alivio, quedando con un ligero zumbidos en los oídos. El profesor subió las escaleras alertado por aquel sonido. Nebby había dejado de llorar, pero seguía descontento.

–Debe de tener hambre – dijo Mallow.

–Ah y a sé.

Lillie le trajo un frasco de comida Pokémon de textura blanda, ideal para los Pokémon bebé. Nebby la rechazó, frenando en seco el ánimo de la rubia. Le ofrecieron otros tipos de comida que estaban guardados en la alacena del laboratorio. Seguía rechazándolos. Las bayas tampoco le provocaban. Tuvieron que recurrir a ofrecerle comida humana. Lillie y Kiawe se vieron muy dolidos cuando les rechazó el pastel y la leche Mu-mu, respectivamente.

–¿Y qué tal esto? – Sophocles le ofreció unos dulces de colores. Se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Nebby. El pequeño Pokémon recibió con gusto los dulces – Oh le gusta el _konpeito_.

–¿Si será bueno que coma tanta azúcar? – se preguntó Kiawe.

Todos los demás estaban aliviados de que el llanto había parado.

–Bueno, confiaré en que sepan cuidar de él. Voy a ir al pueblo Iki a ver si el Kahuna Hala sabe algo de este pequeño.

El profesor salió del laboratorio. Ash tomó a Nebby entre sus manos. Sentía que era ligero, pero a la vez pesado. Su aura era sublime.

–¿Será un Pokémon legendario? – preguntó. Hizo memoria de tantos encuentros que tuvo durante los años.

Nebby soltó una exclamación alegre y desplegó un brillo multicolor. Antes de darse cuenta, todos los jóvenes se encontraban sumergidos debajo del agua. Pudieron retener su aliento de milagro, pero lo soltaron cuando notaron que dos enormes ojos los veían. Se movieron frenéticamente cuando esa figura se puso debajo de ellos y los levantó. Salieron del agua sujetándose como podían y escucharon un graznido de hermosa entonación. Ash conocía ese sonido. Seguía sujetando a Nebby entre sus brazos. Se percató que estaban sobre una criatura alada color blanco.

–¡Lugia! – Exclamó el joven. El Pokémon lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y volvió a alzar su melodiosa voz salvaje.

–¡No me lo creo! – Exclamó Kiawe. Las chicas y Sophocles chillaban, tratando de no caer. Todos estaban en medio del océano, sin islas a la vista.

–¡Un lugia! ¡Un lugia, Rotom! – Rotomdex vino volando, envuelto en una capa de plasma azul que le daba velocidad, y empezó a tomarle fotos al Pokémon legendario.

Lugia se elevó en el aire y luego descendió en picada. Los jóvenes se aferraban entre sí y al cuello mientras gritaban.

–¡Si! ¡Si! ¡A mi también me alegra verte! – Decía Ash entre riendo y gritando. Seguramente estuvo muy preocupado desde que fue expulsado a media batalla durante el incidente de Hoopa.

Nebby volvió a exclamar y emitir aquella luz. La brisa y el frío fueron reemplazados por un aire caliente y asfixiante. El suelo debajo de ellos era negro y con grietas que desprendían un brillo al rojo vivo. Los jóvenes empezaron a saltar de un pie a otro y escucharon un rugido para nada hermoso como el de Lugia. Una figura se irguió sobre ellos, cubriendo el sol. Tuvieron que saltar para evitar ser aplastados por la pata de Groudon.

–¡Nebby sácanos de aquí! – Exclamó Ash. El pequeño Pokémon reía y emitió su luz una vez más.

…

Hala sirvió té en las tazas sobre la mesa. Él y Kukui bebieron.

–El Pokémon que describes me recuerda a una leyenda de Alola – Dijo el Kahuna –. La leyenda cuenta que los reyes y sus herederos durante la edad antigua de Alola veían a una criatura que describían como un "trozo de cielo nocturno", se le llamaba el hijo de las estrellas y era resguardado por Solgaleo y Lunala.

–Entonces ese Pokémon puede que se haya visto antiguamente y se creó una leyenda con base en sus encuentros – comentó Kukui.

–No sería el único caso, aunque muchas historias nacen por no entender bien lo que ocurrió.

–Pero aquí tenemos un indicio y una realidad.

–Si es así, puede que no tarden en ver a Solgaleo y Lunala. No me extrañaría si ese joven, Ash, sería considerado digno de verlos.

La conversación con el Kahuna dio frutos. Kukui le comentó por una llamada a Burnet lo que había averiguado y que debían investigar más sobre las antiguas leyendas de Alola referentes al hijo de las estrellas, a Solgaleo y Lunala. Estaba emocionado por decirles a los chicos, pero cuando regresó al laboratorio los encontró a todos tirados en la sala, mojados, sucios y dormidos. Sus Pokémon los observaban en silencio. Supuso que debieron haberse divertido mucho.


End file.
